Amor inolvidable
by Gabitox
Summary: Un pony nuevo llega al pueblo de Ponyville, en eso conoce a la pony de sus sueños que interrumpe su monotona vida
1. Mi Entrada

Una mañana muy hermosa cubrió el cielo de Pony Ville todo gracias a Rainbow Dash que sobrevolaba el paraíso a las 6 de la mañana, llego al suelo con sueño llegando a dormirse

Rainbow Dash: ¡Ay! La princesa Celestia me ordena a hacer la mañana cada vez más temprano

En eso llego Pinkie Pai saltando y con una sonrisa mañanera

Pinkie Pai: ¡Hey¡ Rainbow Dash, tengo noticias espectaculares, buenísimas, extraodinarisimas, florentísimas, espec…

Rainbow Dash: ¡Que¡

Pinkie Pai: Un nuevo Pony va a llegar a Pony Ville y nosotras vamos a recibirlo

Rainbow Dash: ¿No estás alucinando como la otra vez verdad?

Pinkie Pai: Aj, ¡No¡ no es Hannah Ponytana esta vez, es un pony de verdad y además es un hombre

Dijo dándole una indirecta a Rainbow

Rainbow: No digas tonterías, no estoy interesada en estúpidos ahora, pero cuando llega

Pinkie Pai: ¡Hoy en la tarde¡ no es sensacional

Rainbow Dash: No

Pinkie Pai: Bueno, nos vemos más tarde

Dijo esto saltando hacía la dirección contraria de Rainbow Dash

Pasadas algunas horas las chicas estaban reunidas en la plaza de Pony Ville

Twilight: ¿Cómo crees que será el nuevo chico Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Mmm, no lo sé. Tal vez sea un hombre

Pinkie Pai: ¡Uh¡ De verdad

Nadie más hablo después de ese comentario hasta que Pinkie Pai rompió el silencio

Pinkie Pai: Cállense todos, ¡Llego¡

Fluttershy: Me tengo que ir, tengo que acariciar a unos animalitos

Apple Jack: ¿No quieres ver al muchacho?

Fluttershy: En realidad, me interesan mucho más los animalitos que a los chicos, además no soy tan sociable con ellos

Apple Jack: Yo no lo quiero ver porque es un chico, solo lo hago por curiosidad

Rarity habla con sarcasmo

Rarity: Seguro

Fluttershy: Bueno, me voy, adiós chicas

En ese momento había llegado el tren de pasajeros que traía a algunos pasajeros del extranjero, bajo un pony sucio, gordo y con los ojos desorbitados

Todas las amigas excepto Pinkie se repugnaron

Todas: ¡Iuuuu¡

Pinkie Pai: No es gracioso

Pero se dieron cuenta que ese pasajero se dirigía hacía al otro lado

Todas: ¡Fiu¡

Cuando el hombre se fue dejo ver a un pony café claro bajando sus maletas del tren, tenía un sombrero semejante a la de Apple Jack, unos ojos oscuros junto con el mismo color de la melena y una insignia de tres pájaros pequeños volando

Apple Jack: ¡Sombrero¡ Debe ser un gran granjero

El pony marrón camino sobrecargado con las maletas caminando hacía las chicas que estaban boquiabiertas por lo lindo que era

Pony marrón: Perdonen señoritas, soy Gabriel, me preguntaba si ustedes conocieran a una dama llamada Twilight Sparkle

Twilight se sonrojo al escuchar dama

Twilight: Parece que yo soy Ji,ji

Rarity: Que lenguaje tan fino caballero

Gabriel: Muchas gracias, alguna de ustedes me puede mostrar el famoso lugar

Pinkie Pai: ¡Yo quiero¡ Vamos

Dijo Pinkie llevándolo lejos de aquí decepcionando a todas

Gabriel: Que linda ciudad es esta

Pinkie Pai: Cierto ¿O no? Esta es la única ciudad que me gusta desde siempre aunque nunca he ido a otra en mi vida, pero como es esta la única que conozco…

Gabriel: Emm, Pinkie

Pinkie tomo aire par seguir con la conversación

Pinkie:..Ahhhh, es un honor mostrarte la ciudad Gabriel

Gabriel: ¡Oh¡ Gra…

Pinkie Pai: Bien, te mostrare la ciudad

Dijo otra vez jalándolo de las patas, cada vez que le decía un parte del lugar ya estaban ahí

Pinkie Pai: Esta es la granja de Apple Jack donde vende sus deliciosas manzanas

Gabriel: Wo, yo también tengo una granja

Pinkie Pai: No me importa ¡Vamos; ¡ aquí está la pastelería, panadería, juguetería, chuchelleria y el matadero

Gabriel: ¡Que¡

Pinkie Pai: Jajajaja, solo bromeo, me encanta bromear porque eso me hace reír

Gabriel: Disculpa, Pinkie Pai, pero tengo que irme a mi departamento para desempacar mis cosas si no le importa

Pinkie Pai: Claro, pero si dudas un poco sobre algo solo llámame, pero no cuenta si es algo de ciencia porque eso solo lo sabe Twilight porque es más inteligente que yo…

Antes de que Pinkie Pai dijera otra palabra se dio cuenta de que Gabriel se había ido

Gabriel estaba solo inspeccionando las calles de Pony Ville

Gabriel: No imagine que este lugar fuera tan impresionante, unas calles impresionantes, un cielo impresionante…

Justo ahí a Gabriel le sonó la panza gravemente

Gabriel: Espero que tengan un impresionante baño público

Gabriel empezó a correr buscando un baño, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz serena y de ensueño, comenzó a perseguir a esa pequeña y linda voz hasta que llego al lado de un árbol gigante reunido con animales junto a Fluttershy cantando acostada. Gabriel se estremeció al oír esa semejante voz a la de una sirena, tanto que se tropezó y cayó al lado de Fluttershy asustando a los animalitos e incluso a Fluttershy

Gabriel: ¡Ups¡ Perdóneme por haberla molestado, soy nuevo aquí. Soy Gabriel ¿Y usted?

Fluttershy: Emm…bueno, soy Fluttershy

Gabriel: Perdón, no la escuche

Fluttershy: Soy Fluttershy

Gabriel: (Debe ser muy tímida para hablarme de ese modo tan bajito, tengo que hacer algo)

Gabriel: Veo que le gustan mucho los animales y ellos a usted

Fluttershy: Gra-gracias señor

Gabriel comenzó a silbar llamando una bandada de pájaros que comenzaron a rodear a Fluttershy acariciándola y haciéndole cosquillas, ella empezó a reír, cuando los pájaros dejaron de hacerle cosquillas le pregunto a Gabriel

Fluttershy: ¿También sabes llamar a animales?

Gabriel: Solo pájaros, en la granja donde vivía mi abuelo me enseñaba silbar cantos de diferentes pájaros, lástima que solo me sé 52 tipos de silbido

Fluttershy: Pero si eso es mucho

Gabriel: No quiero ser grosero, pero enserio te interesa esto, porque si te estoy aburriendo puedes irte

Fluttershy: No, no te vayas, a mi me encantan los animales, sobre todos los pájaros

Gabriel: No me imagine que encontraría a una chica como tú en este lugar

Eso hizo que Fluttershy se ruborizara

Fluttershy: ¿Eres el chico nuevo que iba a llegar aquí? Cierto

Gabriel: Cierto, ahora mismo iba a desempacar en mi apartamento, me tengo que ir, nos vemos

Fluttershy: ¡Espera!

Gabriel se asusto por la manera de la que había gritado una voz tan dulce

Fluttershy: Discúlpame, es que hay muchas cosas de las que quiero aún hablar todavía, así que me gustaría que te quedaras en mi casa ¿Si quieres?

Gabriel: Me encantaría, vamos ahora

Fluttershy: Claro

Los dos se fueron caminando hacía su casa, en el camino Gabriel compro unas paletas de helado, una niña se le había caído un pedazo de helado y se iba a echar a llorar, pero Gabriel le dio su helado y eso hizo enorgullecer a Fluttershy. Al llegar a la casa de Fluttershy pudieron ver una gran cantidad de cuadros de ella y sus animales.

Gabriel: Es muy linda tu casa Fluttershy

Fluttershy: Gracias, pero creo que será mejor dormir ahora

Gabriel: Que rápido se hizo el día, no quiero hacer mucha molestia, así que voy a dormir en el suelo, tienes una sabanas para dormir

Fluttershy le paso unas almohadas y un sillón cama para dormir

Fluttershy: Perdón por no tener algo más cómodo, es todo lo que tengo

Gabriel: No importa, con que este con una amiga esta bien

Fluttershy: ¿Me consideras tu amiga?

Gabriel: Claro, ¿o es algo muy rápido?

Fluttershy: No, en realidad me halaga

Gabriel le sonrió, algo que Fluttershy también hizo, ellos hablaron toda la noche sobre animalitos y bondad que hacían cada uno de ellos hasta que se durmieron. Después de un rato de haberse dormidos Fluttershy se empezó a mover de la cama, tenía una pesadilla, se movía cada vez más rápido hasta que despertó de golpe, respirando agitadamente vio a Gabriel durmiendo plácidamente en su cobija, ella le susurro muy suave

Fluttershy: Gabriel… ¿Gabriel?

Gabriel no respondía, aún seguía durmiendo, Fluttershy se movió muy despacio y bajo de la cama hacía la cobija de Gabriel, ella se metió en la cobija y durmió junto con el, Gabriel (Aún dormido) la abrazo y Fluttershy abrio los ojos impresionada mente al tener un hombre tan cerca, pero ella solo siguio durmiendo abrazada por primera vez de un amigo.

El sol se había levantado por la princesa Celestia, el sol invadió esos grandes y tímidos ojos de Fluttershy abriéndolos muy despacio a lo que llegaba el sol a sus ojos, ella aún estaba abrazada de los brazos de Gabriel, ella rápidamente se aparta de él para que no la viera y el pensara de una mala forma de ella, justo cuando ella se levanto bruscamente Gabriel se despertó, pero abrio los ojos de un momento a otro

Gabriel: Nunca había dormido tan bien !Rayos! Tengo que ir a la casa de Twilight, se me olvido

Gabriel se levanto y casi se tropezó por hacerlo tan brusco, se puso su sombrero

Fluttershy quería decirle algo, pero Gabriel le interrumpió

Gabriel: Perdón Fluttershy, me tengo que ir, gracias por acogerme

Cuando se va, Gabriel le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida, y esto hizo que Fluttershy se sonrojara.

Gabriel corrió y corrió por todo Ponyville para encontrar la casa de Twilight, paso una hora tratando de buscar la casa y se dio cuenta de que la casa de Twilight estaba a unos diez metros de la casa de Fluttershy

Gabriel: ¿Cómo soy tan estúpido?

Gabriel entro a la biblioteca y vio a Twilight sentada en el sillón esperándolo con impaciencia

Gabriel: Perdóname por llegar tarde, me quede dormido en la casa de Fluttershy

Twilight: (Que hacía el en la casa de Fluttershy) Bueno, no importa, mejor tarde que nunca, sígueme arriba, te voy a enseñar tu nueva vida en Ponyville

Twilight se levanto del sillón y Gabriel empezó a seguirla, Spike estaba mandando algunas cartas a la princesa Celestia

Twilight: Como veras, en Ponyville estamos los seis ponyes que representan la amistad

Gabriel: Si, si ya lo sé, los elementos de la amistad, ustedes son y sobretodo tu

Esto hizo sonreír a Twilight

Twilight: Y ¿Sabes de ciencia?

Gabriel: Je,je aunque no lo creas, si. Estudie química en mi colegio anterior, soy un experto

Twilight dice ilusionada

Twilight: Me lo imaginaba

Gabriel: ¿Imaginar qué?

Twilight: !Nada! me imagine un chiste. Hablando de otro tema ¿Dónde quieres vivir?

Gabriel: Viviría en mi depa, pero la pasaría muy aburrido y además no me queda dinero suficiente

Twilight: ¿Puedes ir a Sweet Apple Acres? Allí encontrarás trabajo con Apple Jack

Gabriel: Iré para allá, gracias

Gabriel se volteo y camino hacia la puerta

Twilight: De nada…por cierto buen trasero

Gabriel: ¿Qué?

Twilight: ¡¿Qué?

Gabriel con una mirada extraña siguio su camino, cuando llego hasta Sweet Apple Acres llamo la atención de Apple Bloom que se dirigió saltando hasta su querida hermana mayor, que estaba en la granja ordeñando

Apple Bloom: Apple Jack, Apple Jack ¿Por qué viene un pony macho aqui?

Apple Jack: ¿Estás segura que no es tu hermano?

Dijo esto mirando hacía la entrada viendo a Gabriel, ella de un susto se impresiono al verlo aquí

Apple Jack: Parece que los ángeles vinieron a mi puerta Yiiiiiija

Gabriel se acerco a la granja, cuando llego no había nadie hasta que se volteo y vio a Apple Jack muy cerca de él, Gabriel se asusto y se tropezó en la tierra, ella solo se rio ante esa conducta

Apple Jack: Jajaja, mil disculpas caramelo ¿Te asuste?

Gabriel: No creo, hueles a leche, rico. Me recuerda a mis días de granja

Apple Jack: Wo ¿eres granjero?

Gabriel: Después de perder la mansión, vivimos en una granja y cosechábamos ricas naranjas

Apple Jack: Igual que aquí, solo que yo cosecho manzanas

Gabriel: Todavía mejor

Esto hizo sonrojar a Apple Jack

Gabriel: Al grano, vine aquí para buscar trabajo ¿Tienes un vacante?

Apple Jack: Pero claro que si, y mucho más para ti, te veo mañana en la mañana guapo

Gabriel: ¿Qué?

Apple Jack:!¿Qué?¡

Gabriel: Bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós

Dijo esto dándole un beso en la mejilla de despedida a Apple Jack, cuando se fue caminando y se perdió de vista, Apple Jack salto de la emoción por ese beso.

Gabriel camino por Pony Ville chocando con Spike

Spike: Perdón, estoy muy atareado con estas cosas…

Gabriel: !Espera¡ A ti te estaba buscando

Spike: !Que¡ ¿Para qué?

Gabriel: Ven conmigo

Spike: ¿No me vas a violar verdad?

Gabriel solo se quedo asustado ante tal situación

Gabriel: !No¡ Solo ven

Los dos hombres caminaban por Pony Ville

Gabriel: Ya que eres el único hombre que conozco aquí, te quería preguntar algo ¿Sabes sobre consejos de amor?

Spike se sorprende y le dice pícaramente

Spike: Debes ser don Juan en tu tierra y ¿De quién estás enamorado?

Gabriel: …De Fluttershy

Spike: ¿Enserio? Pero si hay ponis más hermosas como Rainbow Dash, Twilight y sobre todo Rarity

Gabriel: Ya sé, pero ella tiene algo especial que me hace sentir en las nubes, es tierna, bondadosa, tímida y tiene una voz como los Ángeles…

Spike: Detente Romeo, que tal si la invitas al cine

Gabriel: Pero como no se me ocurrio

Spike: Espera galán, iré contigo

Spike se poso sobre el lomo de Gabriel, cuando se subió Gabriel se levanto y grito heroicamente

Gabriel: ¡Por el poder del amor!

Spike: No digas eso otra vez, me avergüenzas

Gabriel: Oh, perdón

Mientras tanto en el Spa, estaban las ponys Fluttershy, Pinkie Pai y Rarity

Fluttershy: Emmm, amigas ¿Puedo decirles algo?

Rarity: Claro querida

Fluttershy: Bueno, creo…que estoy enamorada

Pinkie Pai: ¿Enserio? ¿De quién? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es hombre? ¿Mujer? ¿Travesti? ¡Dime!

Rarity: Déjala que conteste relajada Pinkie…bien, ahora ¡Dinos quién es!

Fluttershy: Y-yo creo que debe ser Gabriel, el nuevo

Pinkie: Wo, después de un solo día

Fluttershy: Es que el es tan amable, ama a los pájaros y sobre todo cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de abrazarlo…

Decía esto mientras imaginaba todo esto con sus brazos

Fluttershy:…Cuidarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo

Paro de decir esas cosas cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraban con ojos abiertos

Fluttershy: ¿Estuve imaginando cosas verdad?

Pinkie Pai: Yo te ayudare, por nada me llaman…

Rarity: ¿Maniática?

Pinkie Pai: No tontuela, me llaman Madame Pinkie, vamos

Dijo esto trayendo a Fluttershy hacía la calle y viendo a lo lejos Gabriel corriendo con Spike en su lomo

Pinkie Pai: Mira, ahí viene

Cuando Fluttershy lo vio, ella se asusto de repente y se escondió en e suelo tapándose los ojos

Fluttershy: No quiero que me vea, aún no estoy lista

Pinkie Pai: Solo invítalo a salir, a la feria, al parque, al cementerio, a la disco, a tu casa ¡Ah! Ya se donde: Al cine

Fluttershy: ¿Al cine?

Pinkie Pai: Sip, no creo que a el se le ocurra

Justo cuando llego Gabriel se detuvo bruscamente provocando que Spike se elevara al cielo con el poder de la inercia

Pinkie Pai: Búsquense a otro dibujo porque yo me borro

Dijo esto Pinkie Pai saliendo de la escena

Fluttershy: Espera ¡Pinkie!

Gabriel: Hola Fluttershy

Fluttershy se asusta más de lo normal

Fluttershy: H-hola Ga-ga-Gabriel

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo entre los dos

Fluttershy: Yo…me preguntaba…

Los dos dijeron al unisonó

Gabriel/Fluttershy: ¿Quieres ir al cine?

Los dos se taparon la boca hasta que Gabriel hablo

Gabriel: Entonces, vamos

Los dos fueron hasta que se detuvieron por los otros dos

Pinkie Pai: Yo también quiero ir

Spike: Yo igual

Gabriel: Vamos

Spike se puso al lado de Spike y Gabriel le murmuro

Gabriel: ¿Por qué me sigues? La tarea no era estar solo con ella

Spike: Sip, pero si no se te ocurre nada yo estaré a tu lado

Gabriel: Pero…

Spike: Al lado tuyo, pero no al lado de Fluttershy

Los cuatro llegaron al cine para ver las películas

Fluttershy le susurro a Pinkie Pai

Fluttershy: ¿Cuál hay que ver?

Pinkie Pai: Uh, uh, uh La de miedo, la de miedo

Gabriel: Bien, veremos la de miedo: "Efecto paranormal 3"

Todos pagaron su entrada excepto Spike que llamo la atención de Gabriel

Gabriel: Está bien

Dijo esto pagando la entrada de Spike

Spike: Lo tomare como pago por adelantado

Gabriel: ¿Qué?

En la sala del cine, Gabriel se sentó al lado de Fluttershy y Spike a su izquierda, Fluttershy se sentó al lado de Gabriel y Pinkie Pai a su derecha. La película comenzó asustando a Fluttershy mientras que Pinkie comía palomitas y Gabriel sostenía la segunda, Gabriel se acerco a Spike y le susurro

Gabriel: Ahora que hago

Spike: Bien, cuando ella meta la mano en las palomitas tu métela también y se unirán sus manos provocando un éxtasis de amor

Gabriel: Bien pensado, de adonde sacas esto

Spike: De mis novelas ¡Digo!…Intuición

Fluttershy hizo lo mismo que Gabriel

Pinkie Pai: En el momento adecuado, cuando te asustes abraza a Gabriel de la cintura y se enamoraran

(Se me olvido decirles que todos estaban con lentes 3D)

Fluttershy y Gabriel estaban un poco alejados de ellos, cada uno empezó a acercarse de muy poco a poco, hasta que tocaron la manilla que separaba las butacas, en un momento de susto en la película Fluttershy se asusto y abrazo a Gabriel usándolo como refugio, haciendo además sonrojar a Gabriel, volteo a ver a Spike y solo lo vio alzando el pulgar en buena señal, Fluttershy estaba demasiado asustada para ver la película, ella metió la mano en las palomitas y Spike grito

Spike: Ahora

Gabriel: ¿Ahora qué? Ah si

Gabriel metió la mano en las palomitas tomando la mano de Fluttershy poniéndole los ojos muy abiertos y los pelos de punta, Fluttershy podía sentir como Gabriel tomaba su casco y la frotaba con suavidad entre las palomitas, Fluttershy no resistió más y salto del susto

Fluttershy: ¡Mierda!

Fluttershy choco con la butaca del frente quedando inconsciente en el suelo, todos quedaron perplejos excepto Pinkie Pai que estaba comiendo palomitas y viendo la película

Pinkie Pai: Está muy buena ¿No?

Gabriel trajo a Fluttershy a su casa aún inconsciente, la llevaba en su lomo acostada, Gabriel la acostó en la cama para que durmiera plácidamente, Gabriel solo la contemplo como dormía y no pudo resistir acercarse a ella lentamente a sus labios tocándolos, cuando escucho que se despertaba Gabriel se aparto rápidamente chocando contra la pared quedando un poco aturdido, Fluttershy se levanto estúpidamente tambaleándose, Gabriel fue para allá y la ayudo a sostenerse, pero Gabriel al igual que Fluttershy estaba aturdido los dos cayeron sobre la cama quedando Gabriel debajo de Fluttershy provocando que Fluttershy se enrojeciera y le dará un beso a Gabriel, pero Fluttershy se asusto y se aparto pidiendo disculpas

Fluttershy: Perdón, perdón, perdón, no quise hacer eso, estoy un poco aturdida por el golpe

Gabriel suspiro triste y dijo sin importar

Gabriel: No importa, vamos a dormir, es muy tarde

Gabriel se puso a dormir en el suelo mientras que Fluttershy se subía a su cama

Fluttershy: Perdón Gabriel, pero de verdad me gustaría que…bueno…pudieses dormir conmigo esta noche

Gabriel: ¿Eh?

Fluttershy: Es que no se porque, pero cuando dormí contigo esa noche "Aparentemente" no tuve ninguna pesadilla

Gabriel se subió a la cama de Fluttershy y se poso al lado de ella a dormir mientras platicaban

Gabriel: Y ¿Por qué tienes pesadillas?

Fluttershy: Sueño que mis amigas me dejan por ser tan tímida y asustadiza, y quedo sola en el bosque y alguien me ataca, ahí es cuando despierto. Creo que algún día ese sueño se hará realidad

Gabriel: No pienses eso, eres tímida, pero reúnes mucho valor que ninguna persona para defender a tus amigas, eso es amistas y tus amigas nunca te van a dejar, además… a mi me gustan las personas tímidas y tu lo eres…

Antes de que Gabriel dijera otra palabra Fluttershy lo abrazo y se poso pobre el pecho de Gabriel y le murmuro tiernamente

Fluttershy: Te quiero

Gabriel apago las luces y durmió abrazado de Fluttershy

Gabriel: (Que suerte de que Spike me dijera todo sobre ella, parece que de verdad la amo)

Gabriel no dijo y ni pensó nada más al dormir plácidamente junto a algo tan suave y caliente que lo acompañara.


	2. I love you to much

Spike: Espera galán, iré contigo

Spike se poso sobre el lomo de Gabriel, cuando se subió Gabriel se levanto y grito heroicamente

Gabriel: ¡Por el poder del amor!

Spike: No digas eso otra vez, me avergüenzas

Gabriel: Oh, perdón

Mientras tanto en el Spa, estaban las ponys Fluttershy, Pinkie Pai y Rarity

Fluttershy: Emmm, amigas ¿Puedo decirles algo?

Rarity: Claro querida

Fluttershy: Bueno, creo…que estoy enamorada

Pinkie Pai: ¿Enserio? ¿De quién? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es hombre? ¿Mujer? ¿Travesti? ¡Dime!

Rarity: Déjala que conteste relajada Pinkie…bien, ahora ¡Dinos quién es!

Fluttershy: Y-yo creo que debe ser Gabriel, el nuevo

Pinkie: Wo, después de un solo día

Fluttershy: Es que el es tan amable, ama a los pájaros y sobre todo cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de abrazarlo…

Decía esto mientras imaginaba todo esto con sus brazos

Fluttershy:…Cuidarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo

Paro de decir esas cosas cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraban con ojos abiertos

Fluttershy: ¿Estuve imaginando cosas verdad?

Pinkie Pai: Yo te ayudare, por nada me llaman…

Rarity: ¿Maniática?

Pinkie Pai: No tontuela, me llaman Madame Pinkie, vamos

Dijo esto trayendo a Fluttershy hacía la calle y viendo a lo lejos Gabriel corriendo con Spike en su lomo

Pinkie Pai: Mira, ahí viene

Cuando Fluttershy lo vio, ella se asusto de repente y se escondió en e suelo tapándose los ojos

Fluttershy: No quiero que me vea, aún no estoy lista

Pinkie Pai: Solo invítalo a salir, a la feria, al parque, al cementerio, a la disco, a tu casa ¡Ah! Ya se donde: Al cine

Fluttershy: ¿Al cine?

Pinkie Pai: Sip, no creo que a el se le ocurra

Justo cuando llego Gabriel se detuvo bruscamente provocando que Spike se elevara al cielo con el poder de la inercia

Pinkie Pai: Búsquense a otro dibujo porque yo me borro

Dijo esto Pinkie Pai saliendo de la escena

Fluttershy: Espera ¡Pinkie!

Gabriel: Hola Fluttershy

Fluttershy se asusta más de lo normal

Fluttershy: H-hola Ga-ga-Gabriel

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo entre los dos

Fluttershy: Yo…me preguntaba…

Los dos dijeron al unisonó

Gabriel/Fluttershy: ¿Quieres ir al cine?

Los dos se taparon la boca hasta que Gabriel hablo

Gabriel: Entonces, vamos

Los dos fueron hasta que se detuvieron por los otros dos

Pinkie Pai: Yo también quiero ir

Spike: Yo igual

Gabriel: Vamos

Spike se puso al lado de Spike y Gabriel le murmuro

Gabriel: ¿Por qué me sigues? La tarea no era estar solo con ella

Spike: Sip, pero si no se te ocurre nada yo estaré a tu lado

Gabriel: Pero…

Spike: Al lado tuyo, pero no al lado de Fluttershy

Los cuatro llegaron al cine para ver las películas

Fluttershy le susurro a Pinkie Pai

Fluttershy: ¿Cuál hay que ver?

Pinkie Pai: Uh, uh, uh La de miedo, la de miedo

Gabriel: Bien, veremos la de miedo: "Efecto paranormal 3"

Todos pagaron su entrada excepto Spike que llamo la atención de Gabriel

Gabriel: Está bien

Dijo esto pagando la entrada de Spike

Spike: Lo tomare como pago por adelantado

Gabriel: ¿Qué?

En la sala del cine, Gabriel se sentó al lado de Fluttershy y Spike a su izquierda, Fluttershy se sentó al lado de Gabriel y Pinkie Pai a su derecha. La película comenzó asustando a Fluttershy mientras que Pinkie comía palomitas y Gabriel sostenía la segunda, Gabriel se acerco a Spike y le susurro

Gabriel: Ahora que hago

Spike: Bien, cuando ella meta la mano en las palomitas tu métela también y se unirán sus manos provocando un éxtasis de amor

Gabriel: Bien pensado, de adonde sacas esto

Spike: De mis novelas ¡Digo!…Intuición

Fluttershy hizo lo mismo que Gabriel

Pinkie Pai: En el momento adecuado, cuando te asustes abraza a Gabriel de la cintura y se enamoraran

(Se me olvido decirles que todos estaban con lentes 3D)

Fluttershy y Gabriel estaban un poco alejados de ellos, cada uno empezó a acercarse de muy poco a poco, hasta que tocaron la manilla que separaba las butacas, en un momento de susto en la película Fluttershy se asusto y abrazo a Gabriel usándolo como refugio, haciendo además sonrojar a Gabriel, volteo a ver a Spike y solo lo vio alzando el pulgar en buena señal, Fluttershy estaba demasiado asustada para ver la película, ella metió la mano en las palomitas y Spike grito

Spike: Ahora

Gabriel: ¿Ahora qué? Ah si

Gabriel metió la mano en las palomitas tomando la mano de Fluttershy poniéndole los ojos muy abiertos y los pelos de punta, Fluttershy podía sentir como Gabriel tomaba su casco y la frotaba con suavidad entre las palomitas, Fluttershy no resistió más y salto del susto

Fluttershy: ¡Mierda!

Fluttershy choco con la butaca del frente quedando inconsciente en el suelo, todos quedaron perplejos excepto Pinkie Pai que estaba comiendo palomitas y viendo la película

Pinkie Pai: Está muy buena ¿No?

Gabriel trajo a Fluttershy a su casa aún inconsciente, la llevaba en su lomo acostada, Gabriel la acostó en la cama para que durmiera plácidamente, Gabriel solo la contemplo como dormía y no pudo resistir acercarse a ella lentamente a sus labios tocándolos, cuando escucho que se despertaba Gabriel se aparto rápidamente chocando contra la pared quedando un poco aturdido, Fluttershy se levanto estúpidamente tambaleándose, Gabriel fue para allá y la ayudo a sostenerse, pero Gabriel al igual que Fluttershy estaba aturdido los dos cayeron sobre la cama quedando Gabriel debajo de Fluttershy provocando que Fluttershy se enrojeciera y le dará un beso a Gabriel, pero Fluttershy se asusto y se aparto pidiendo disculpas

Fluttershy: Perdón, perdón, perdón, no quise hacer eso, estoy un poco aturdida por el golpe

Gabriel suspiro triste y dijo sin importar

Gabriel: No importa, vamos a dormir, es muy tarde

Gabriel se puso a dormir en el suelo mientras que Fluttershy se subía a su cama

Fluttershy: Perdón Gabriel, pero de verdad me gustaría que…bueno…pudieses dormir conmigo esta noche

Gabriel: ¿Eh?

Fluttershy: Es que no se porque, pero cuando dormí contigo esa noche "Aparentemente" no tuve ninguna pesadilla

Gabriel se subió a la cama de Fluttershy y se poso al lado de ella a dormir mientras platicaban

Gabriel: Y ¿Por qué tienes pesadillas?

Fluttershy: Sueño que mis amigas me dejan por ser tan tímida y asustadiza, y quedo sola en el bosque y alguien me ataca, ahí es cuando despierto. Creo que algún día ese sueño se hará realidad

Gabriel: No pienses eso, eres tímida, pero reúnes mucho valor que ninguna persona para defender a tus amigas, eso es amistas y tus amigas nunca te van a dejar, además… a mi me gustan las personas tímidas y tu lo eres…

Antes de que Gabriel dijera otra palabra Fluttershy lo abrazo y se poso pobre el pecho de Gabriel y le murmuro tiernamente

Fluttershy: Te quiero

Gabriel apago las luces y durmió abrazado de Fluttershy

Gabriel: (Que suerte de que Spike me dijera todo sobre ella, parece que de verdad la amo)

Gabriel no dijo y ni pensó nada más al dormir plácidamente junto a algo tan suave y caliente que lo acompañara. A la mañana siguiente Fluttershy despertó con un bostezo enorme y se dio cuenta que estaba sola y se desanimo al no estar al lado de su amado.

Gabriel estaba en Sweet Apple Acres golpeando los arboles para que cayeran en las canastas, Applejack estaba contemplándolo con su mano en la mejilla y una mirada soñadora

Gabriel: Aún no entiendo como todas las manzanas caen solas en la canasta, es decir; rompen todas las leyes de la física

Después de unas largas horas Gabriel estaba cansadísimo, era de tarde y el sol ardía sobre la frente de Gabriel, Applejack fue pará allá con dos jugos de manzana en una bandeja (Lo que Gabriel no sabía era que Applejack le puso una bebida muy fuerte a su vaso como para emborracharlo y se la entrego a Gabriel)

Applejack: ¿Cansado vaquero?

Le dijo la pony dándole una palmada en la espalda

Applejack: Ya has hecho demasiado, tienes el resto del día, ten tu paga

Le dijo Applejack entregándole 200 monedas (No se cuanto vale eso en Chile, pero ahí era mucho dinero)

Applejack: Ven a tomarte una ducha en mi casa

Gabriel: Muchas gracias Applejack

Gabriel entro a la casa de Applejack y entro al baño, giro la llave de la bañera para dar agua caliente y se metió en la tina tan suave como una pluma al agua. Después de unos cortos segundos de meterse al agua Gabriel oyó unos pasos cerca de su santuario (baño)

Gabriel: ¿Applejack? ¿Eres tú?

Después de eso no oyó nada más y se calmo, cerró los ojos y se relajo en la tina, después de un rato los abrió y vio a Applejack dentro de la tina sin el sombrero, Gabriel se asusto llegando a derramar agua fuera de la tina, Gabriel se aparto lo más lejos posible de ella, pero la tina era muy corta y llegaban a tocarse los pies, Applejack estaba con una mirada seductora y con cada palabra ella se acercaba más a Gabriel

Applejack: Ho, tranquilo chico, solo te voy a hacer cosquillas, je jeje

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dio un beso a Gabriel, Applejack estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero Gabriel no, estaba sorprendido. Applejack se puso sobre Gabriel aplastando su miembro, ella le dio un piñizque en el estomago para que Gabriel abriera la boca del dolor y así Applejack pudiera entrar su lengua para darle más intensidad al beso. La pony naranja comenzó a tocar el miembro de Gabriel que estaba erecto, Gabriel se sorprendía más y más a cada paso que daba ella hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y se salió de la tina

Gabriel: Perdón, me tengo que ir, la pase muy bien, gracias

Corrió fuera de la casa siendo visto por Fluttershy que se enojo al saber que estaba en la casa de Applejack con ella seguramente, ella fue adonde Gabriel para detenerlo, Gabriel aún corriendo y viendo hacía atrás choca con Fluttershy y este queda aturdido

Fluttershy: ¿Qué hacías en casa de Applejack?

Dijo tomando una pose de mandona

Gabriel: Solo estaba trabajando hasta que…no paso nada

Fluttershy: ¿Nada? ¿Enserio?

Gabriel: ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

El Pegaso se estremeció al oír eso y mintió

Fluttershy: Solo curiosidad, nada más

Gabriel: ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? Estoy algo mareado

Gabriel no estaba mareado por el trabajo, estaba mareado por la bebida que le dio Applejack

Fluttershy: Claro

Fluttershy puso a Gabriel en su lomo y voló hacía su casa con un Gabriel aún aturdido por el choque y la bebida, los dos entraron y Gabriel se sentó en la cama de Fluttershy al igual que Fluttershy que se sentó al lado de el, Gabriel cansado se poso sobre el hombro de Fluttershy poniéndola roja (Gabriel estaba sobre los efectos de su cerebro así que comenzó a decir lo que le decía su corazón)

Gabriel: Siempre me he preguntado ¿Cómo seríamos como pareja?

Esto puso a Fluttershy con los pelos de punta y la enrojeció

Fluttershy: B-b-bueno, no lo se

Gabriel reacciono y dijo acercándose a ella

Gabriel: Yo ya lo se

Dijo dándole un beso a Fluttershy, ella estaba con los ojos abiertos y de a poco a poco comenzó a cerrarlos, Fluttershy de verdad no lo podía creer, después de un largo beso los dos se separaron para tomar oxigeno que les faltaba, a Gabriel no le importo el aire, solo le dio otro beso y la empujo suavemente a la cama con el encima, Gabriel mordió el labio de Fluttershy para que el pudiera entrar su lengua y hacer un baile con ellas. Fluttershy podía sentir la suave lengua de Gabriel en su boca, estaba más sonrojada de lo normal, Gabriel cortó el beso y empezó a lamer el cuello de Fluttershy, ella dio unos tiernos gemidos de placer, una señal para que el siguiera, Gabriel empezó a chupar el cuello dándole unas marcas de chupones en el, lentamente Fluttershy lo giro de la cama quedando en lados opuestos ahora, siguieron besándose hasta que Fluttershy corto el beso y comenzó a bajar lentamente lengüeteando el cuerpo de Gabriel de la boca hacía la entrepierna lamiendo la punta de su miembro provocando que Gabriel diera un suspiro de placer, Fluttershy lamia su miembro y lo disfrutaba, ella comenzó chuparlo de poco a poco hasta llegar al origen de el, cada vez lo hacía más y más rápido hasta que Gabriel la detuvo

Gabriel: Es mi turno

Gabriel la volteo dejando ver la parte intima de ella en cuatro patas, Gabriel empezó a masajearla haciendo que Fluttershy gimiera, su vagina estaba húmeda y suave, Gabriel la lamio con ternura y Fluttershy gimió, ella estaba roja y muy sensible para su amado, Gabriel la lamio hasta meter su lengua provocando que ella se estremeciera del placer, Gabriel siguió hasta que un líquido blanco mancho su cara

Fluttershy: Perdón, no pude controlarlo

Gabriel: No te preocupes, además…eres deliciosa

Dijo lamiendo el líquido de su cara. Los dos siguieron besándose con más y más pasión hasta que Fluttershy lo interrumpió

Fluttershy: Quiero hacerlo Gabriel

Gabriel: ¿Estás segura? Es tu primera vez

Fluttershy: Ya lo se, pero quiero perder mi virginidad con alguien que amo, tu eres el indicado Gabriel, te amo con toda mi alma

Gabriel esbozo una sonrisa y la beso, el se acerco lo suficiente para que sus dos partes intimas se rozaran, el pony empezó a penetrar despacio, de pronto Gabriel se resbala y la mete de una sola vez provocando que a Fluttershy le doliera y le saliera una lágrima de sus ojos, Gabriel la quiso sacar, pero Fluttershy puso sus piernas en la espalda de el encerrándolo para que no saliera.

Aunque a Fluttershy le doliera al mismo tiempo lo disfrutaba

Fluttershy: Sigue, por favor

Gabriel siguió despacio a cada vez más rápido al poder del ritmo en que iban, Fluttershy lo estaba disfrutando de verdad

Fluttershy: Más

El pony le dio un tierno beso a la Pegaso, Gabriel encima de Fluttershy

Gabriel: No aguanto más, me corro

Fluttershy: Córrete dentro por favor

Ellos ya estaban en el clímax y no podían soportar un segundo más

Gabriel: ¡Me corro!

Dijo esto expandiendo sus líquidos dentro de Fluttershy, ella dio un grito muy bajo gracias a su delicada voz

Fluttershy: aaaaaaaaaaaa

Los dos acabaron acostados en la cama, uno encima del otro, Fluttershy se acostó sobre Gabriel y le dijo dándole un tierno beso

Fluttershy: Te amo

Gabriel solo durmió bajo de ella durmiendo como tortolos enamorados. A la mañana siguiente Fluttershy despertó sola y eso le hizo decepcionarse un poco.

Gabriel estaba en Sweet Apple Acres cosechando manzanas, lentamente vino Applejack con una cara larga, Gabriel se aparto con un poco de miedo

Applejack: Oye, Gabriel. Lo siento mucho por lo de ayer, me sentía un poco sola ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Gabriel: Claro que si, y te entiendo

Applejack le dio un fuerte abrazo cortándole el oxigeno a Gabriel por un momento

Applejack: Bien vaquero, vuelve a trabajar

Dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada, ella se fue dejando trabajar a Gabriel.

En las calles de Ponyville estaban galopando Fluttershy y Rarity

Rarity: ¡De verdad no puedo creer que ustedes ahora sean novios!

Fluttershy: No se aún con certeza si somos novios

Rarity: ¡Por favor Fluttershy! Se besaron, se lamieron, se…

Fluttershy: ¡Rarity! No quiero que nadie escuche lo que hicimos ayer, además, empiezo a pensar que puede estar engañándome con Applejack

Rarity: ¿Por qué piensas eso querida?

Fluttershy: El siempre va a su granja y el también creció en una igual que Applejack, además de que todas las mañanas despierto sola y el esta en Sweet Apple Acres

Rarity: Solo pregúntale, ella es muy honesta

Fluttershy: Claro

Y rápidamente Fluttershy corrió hacía Sweet Apple Acres mientras que Rarity suspiraba

Rarity: Ay, el amor, que suerte tiene esa yegua

Después de unas horas de trabajo de Gabriel, estaba muy cansado y tambaleando

Gabriel: Creo que Applejack solo me dio jugo de manzana porque quería sexo conmigo

Antes de decir otra cosa Gabriel se durmió para descansar un poco, cerca de el se estrello Rainbow Dash, ella impresionada de que Gabriel no despertara quiso hacerlo para molestarlo

Rainbow Dash: Este si que tiene el sueño pesado, tal vez pueda… no, no, no. Aunque es muy lindo, pero no puedo, pero… ¡No mierda!

Ora vez lo miro y puso una mirada caprichosa, lo poso detrás del árbol, ella lentamente se acerco a su cara y le dio un beso en los labios, se aparto un poco para verificar si se había despertado, pero ninguna señal, ella dio otro beso, pero este fue más largo y ella abrió la boca de Gabriel para que ella pudiera entrar su lengua, raramente Gabriel respondió, lo que sorprendió a Rainbow Dash

Gabriel: ¡Fluttershy! que atrevida je, jeje

Rainbow Dash: Esta soñando ¿Y con Fluttershy? bueno, puedo sacarle provecho a esto

Rainbow se sentó sobre el miembro de Gabriel qué rápidamente se erecto, la vagina de Rainbow Dash se poso sobre el pene de Gabriel y ella se sentó sobre el y Rainbow puso una cara de Dolor con los ojos muy abiertos

Rainbow Dash: Que grande es

Lentamente ella empezó a subir y a bajar como un sube y baja, cada vez lo hacía más rápido dándole dolor a Gabriel, el agarro a Rainbow de la cintura acercándola más a el, Gabriel le dio un beso entrando su lengua, ella estaba gozando mucho esto

En la granja Sweet Apple Acres estaban hablando Fluttershy y Applejack como las buenas amigas que son

Fluttershy: ¿Así que no tienes nada con Gabriel?

Applejack: Claro que no, caramelo, el solo venía aquí para trabajar

Fluttershy: Y ¿Por qué tendría que trabajar? Si vive en mi casa

Applejack: No lo se ¿Y por qué preguntas?

Pregunto hasta que tomo aire y se dio cuenta

Applejack: ¡Estas celosa!

Fluttershy: No, es decir si, ay no lo se. Es que lo amo tanto, juro que si lo veo engañándome…llorare hasta morirme

Applejack: Solo recuerda que nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte

Dijo dándole un abrazo

Applejack: Además, jamás te engañaríamos

Rainbow Dash se estaba tambaleando de arriba abajo sobre Gabriel, ella estaba con la lengua afuera y con los ojos hacía arriba en señal de que estaba disfrutando

Rainbow Dash: ¡Oh Siiiii! Dame más duro

Gabriel: Fluttershy, me corro

Rainbow Dash: ¡Córrete dentro, córrete dentro por favor!

Gabriel dio un alarido cuando expandió sus líquidos dentro de Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ella dio un fuerte grito que se escucho por toda Ponyville asustando a Fluttershy y Applejack que eran las que estaban más cerca

Fluttershy: ¿Qué fue eso?

Applejack: Vamos a ver

Las dos corrieron hacía el origen del grito. Rainbow saco el miembro dentro de ella saliendo semen de su vagina

Rainbow Dash: Eso fue maravilloso

De pronto se dio cuenta que las chicas venían para acá, ella se asusto porque no quería que ella vieran el desastre que dejo, rápidamente comenzó a tragarse el líquido blanco del pene de Gabriel hasta el que estaba en el pasto, saco una manzana y escondió el miembro de Gabriel, las chicas llegaron y vieron a Rainbow Dash ya levantada y a Gabriel dormido en el árbol

Fluttershy: ¡Gabriel!

Applejack: ¿Qué hiciste Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash: ¿Yo? Nada, yo nunca hago nada ¿Por qué me estas acusando?

Applejack la miro de reojo y pregunto otra vez

Applejack: ¿Qué paso? Hubo un grito enorme

Rainbow Dash: Me había estrellado y choque con el árbol, nada más y nada menos

Ella estaba muy nerviosa y sudando, Applejack no podía parar de mirarla con una mirada acusante

Fluttershy: Parece que Gabriel estaba cansado por el trabajo ¿No es lindo cuando duerme?

Rainbow Dash: Bueno, me tengo que ir, así que chao

Dijo Rainbow Dash volando hacía arriba

Applejack: Hay que despertar al chico

Fluttershy: Espera, no. Si no fuera molestia para tu árbol, me gustaría dormir con el un poco

Applejack: Como sea tortolitos, que duerman bien

Dijo dándole un beso a los dos en la mejilla, cuando Applejack se retiro, Fluttershy se acurruco sobre Gabriel, el estaba caliente por la situación anterior, cuando termino de acurrucarse ella suspiro de una forma agradable y se durmió sobre su amado.

Había pasado un largo rato más y los dos enamorados aún estaban dormidos, hasta que cayó una manzana del árbol que hizo despertar a Gabriel de un susto (Eso lo hizo despertar al fin)

Gabriel: Parece que me dormí, no recuerdo haber dormido aquí…

Se dio cuenta de que estaba al lado de Fluttershy

Gabriel: Ni tampoco estar al lado de Fluttershy, pero para ser sincero, me gusta estar al lado de ella

Cuando dijo esto, Fluttershy se acurruco aún dormida sobre Gabriel, el le dio un beso y ella esbozo una sonrisa, de pronto, una furiosa tormenta llego al lugar, el árbol les sirvió como paraguas, Fluttershy se despierta tranquilamente hasta que una gota de lluvia llega a sus narices, ella confundida pregunta

Fluttershy: ¿Qué paso?

Gabriel: Una tormenta, pero no te preocupes, saldremos de aquí gracias a mi

Dijo esto levantándose del pasto y cuando justo iba a ver como estaba la lluvia un fuerte rayo ilumina el lugar asustando al pobre Gabriel que se retiro de inmediato y se escondió detrás de Fluttershy

Fluttershy: Lo más seguro es quedarnos aquí hasta que pase la tormenta

Gabriel: Cla-claro

Los dos se acurrucaron en el árbol para refugiarse de la tormenta, otro rayo paso y Gabriel abrazo a Fluttershy del susto haciéndola sonrojar, Gabriel se dio cuenta de su sonrojo y pregunto pícaramente

Gabriel: ¿No crees que esto sea romántico?

Fluttershy: ¿Qué cosa?

Fingió ella

Gabriel: Estar bajo la lluvia, abrazados…

Fluttershy: Bueno…yo creo que si

Gabriel: ¿Olvidaste lo de ayer? ¿No te gusto?

Fluttershy: No, no, fue maravilloso, lo que pasa…

Gabriel: Ah, entiendo, solo fue diversión

Fluttershy: ¡No!, no quiero que creas que soy una cualquiera, lo que pasa es que aún no tengo claro que somos si es que es algo que tu quieres porque…

Antes de que ella dijera otra palabra, Gabriel le robo un beso que la impresiono de principio, pero se calmo cuando Gabriel la abrazo de la espalda, los dos siguieron con el beso cada vez más intenso

Gabriel: Te amo Fluttershy y quiero ser tu novio

Fluttershy le dio un beso abriendo su boca para que entrara la lengua de Gabriel, lo que el hizo muy rápido, Gabriel abrazo muy fuerte a Fluttershy y ella se cayo llevando a los dos al suave pasto, Gabriel bajo de su boca para dirigirse a su cuello para chuparlo, ella escapo un gemido ya que Gabriel le mordió suavemente el cuello. El se puso encima de Fluttershy para realizar el acto de amor, Gabriel suavemente empezó a entrar su miembro al interior de Fluttershy, ella se tapo la boca para no gritar y asustara su amado, cuando entro toda, Gabriel siguió cada vez más rápido a embestirla, ella jadeaba por el cansancio al igual que Gabriel, Fluttershy abrazo a Gabriel haciendo que ella bajara más rápido, los dos estaban llegando al clímax Y Gabriel beso a Fluttershy que al mismo tiempo expandiendo sus líquidos dentro de ella quedando los dos muertos del cansancio descansando en el pasto, Fluttershy cansada y sudando a pesar del frío de la lluvia, ella se dio cuenta cuando se volteo que Gabriel se había dormido del cansancio, ella viéndolo tiernamente se poso sobre el para cuidarlo de la lluvia

Fluttershy: Descansa

Y así los dos se durmieron plácidamente, a la mañana siguiente Gabriel había despertado solo, lo que le sorprendió para el, se levanto con sueño y esfuerzo, Gabriel vio un papel anotado en el árbol que decía:

"_Nos vemos en Sugar cube, tenemos una sorpresa para ti" _

Gabriel se entusiasmo con eso de "Sorpresa" a el le gustaban las sorpresas, corrió hacía allá lo más rápido que pudo y entro, cuando entro todo estaba totalmente oscuro, dio un paso y se tropezó con un piso, cuando cayo se dispararon serpentinas por todos lados y se prendió la luz dejando ver a las 6 ponys que les dieron la bienvenida a Ponyville junto con Spike, el un poco asustado y confundido se levanto del piso y vio a Pinkie Pai acercarse a el y dándole un fuerte abrazo que casi lo mata y un collar hawaiano de flores

Gabriel: ¿Y ahora que están celebrando? ¿El día de lo extraño?

Pinkie Pai: Pues, tu llegada tontito

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pai no ha celebrado nada en toda la semana así que invento algo para hacer una fiesta

Rarity: ¡Rainbow! No es como una fiesta, es más bien una bienvenida formal

Applejack: Además con todo lo que nos has ayudado en Sweet Apple Acres recaudamos fondos para esta fiesta y también para los necesitados, claro

Gabriel: Enserio, muchas gracias, pero ahora estoy un poco cansado ¿Si?

Pinkie Pai: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dijo esta agarrando a Gabriel del lomo y sentándolo en un piso, poniéndole un sombrero de fiesta y un soplete en la boca

Pinkie Pai: ¡Vamos a festejar!

Pinkie Pai abrió unas cortinas rojas dejando ver cuatro juegos de fiesta: Gallina ciega, ponle la cola al burro, verdad o reto y por supuesto; La botellita.

Primero iban a jugar a la gallina ciega, Rarity les puso a todos una venda excepto a Pinkie Pai

Gabriel: ¿No que el juego era de que una sola persona llevara la venda?

Rarity: Aquí es diferente querido, todos tenemos que atrapar a Pinkie

La pony rosa dijo entusiasmada y saltando

Pinkie Pai: Si, si. Todos tienen que atraparme

Y así todos intentaron atraparla, lo que parecía tarea fácil, pero ella era muy hábil para estos juegos, incluso intentándolo Applejack y Rarity chocaron de hocico, Rainbow Dash volando tratando de atraparla se aventó hacía la ventana y se metió en el sucio barro, Fluttershy dando patadas tratando de saber adonde caminaba por accidente golpeo a Gabriel en la cara y luego en el punto débil masculino dejando a Gabriel adolorido en el piso. Twiligth con su magia puso atrapar a Pinkie Pai haciéndola chocar con un sartén dejándola inconsciente por un momento, todos la fueron a ver, pero ella saltando y asustando a todos grito

Pinkie Pai: ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!

Todos: ¡No!

Luego vino el juego de ponle la cola al burro, este fue fácil, lo malo es que Spike tuvo que irse a la cama ya que Rarity por accidente le puso la cola a Spike en el trasero y ella para no sentirse culpable lo fue a llevar a la cama para curarlo y cuidarlo, solo faltaba verdad o reto y la botellita para terminar la noche

Twiligth: Bien ¿Quién comienza en este juego?

Applejack: Yo quiero, siempre quise saber algo

Ella se levanto y formulo su pregunta poniendo nerviosa a Fluttershy

Applejack: A ver, a ver ¿A quién preguntare? ¡Pinkie Pai!

Fluttershy: ¡Aaaaaaaa!

Applejack: Verdad ¿Tu melena es realmente rosada como parece?

Esta pregunta puso muy nerviosa a Pinkie Pai lo que la hizo pasar a esto

Pinkie Pai: ¡Oigan! Creo que me va a dar diarrea pronto, porque no mejor pasamos a la botellita

Twiligth/Fluttershy/Gabriel/Rainbow/: Claro

Applejack: Maldita sea

Todos se pusieron en un círculo alrededor de una botella

Gabriel: Yo comienzo

Esto hizo ponerse a Fluttershy triste por si le tocaba con otra pony que no fuera ella. Gabriel giro la botella poniendo a pensar a Fluttershy cada vez más rápido, la botella paró en dirección a Twiligth que ella puso una mirada romantica, Gabriel nervioso tiro una piedra sin que nadie se diera cuenta hacía la ventana llamando la atención de todos mientras que el cambio la dirección de la botella hacía Fluttershy

Gabriel: Wo, que mala suerte Twiligth, pero me toca con Fluttershy

Dijo esto mientras Fluttershy puso una mirada esperanzada, pero Twiligth puso una mirada agresiva. Gabriel y Fluttershy se fueron al oscuro closet mientras escuchaban la voz de Pinkie Pai

Pinkie Pai: No encenderemos la luz hasta que pasen cinco minutos ¿! Entendieron! Creo que si

Fluttershy y Gabriel se juntaron en un tierno nido de amor entre ropa y madera, pero a ellos no les importo, ellos se besaron se abrazaron apasionadamente, Fluttershy le pregunto con una triste y delicada voz

Fluttershy: ¿De verdad querías estar con Twiligth?

Gabriel: Te prefiero mil veces a ti Fluttershy, pero quiero hablar de esto más tarde, ahora solo quiero besarte

Gabriel beso a Fluttershy entrando su lengua a la boca de ella, para Gabriel era una embriaguez inexplicable besar a Fluttershy, Fluttershy sentía casi lo mismo de su primer amor

Pinkie Pai: Ya pasaron los cinco minutos

Gabriel: Un minuto más

El pony siguió besando a la Pegaso, ella muy sonrojada empezó a tocar el pene de Gabriel impresionándolo a la vez de su gran placer, pero el placer termino cuando Pinkie Pai abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que los dos se estaban besuqueando como adolescentes

Pinkie Pai. Parece que aquí hicieron conexiones ¡Genial!

Esto hizo que las demás ponys dieran un suspiro de asombro y también de que Fluttershy se desmayara

Pinkie Pai: ¡Es la hora de dormir!

Prácticamente si era la hora de dormir y Twilight trajo seis camas de acampar

Twilight: Perdón si no tengo suficientes camas Gabriel, pero tendrás que dormir con una de nosotras ¿Tú eliges?

Gabriel: Elijo a Fluttershy, con otra no podría

Dijo esto haciéndola sonrojar

Twilight: Así será

Rarity: Antes no podemos maquillarnos para mañana ¿No creen chicas?

Todas: ¡Claro!

Rainbow Dash: Tú también puedes Gabriel

Gabriel: No, creo que Spike me esta llamando desde su habitación _Oh Gabriel, ven para acá en este instante_

El pony salió de la sala de un instante a otro dejando a las ponys en sus juegos femeninos

Gabriel: No puedo soportar otro juego de niñas

Spike: ¿Por qué crees qué me fui en el segundo juego?

Gabriel: Te entiendo masculino compañero… ¿Quieres ver el partido mientras tomamos Coca-cola?

Spike: No puedo rechazar esa oferta camarada

Las chicas estaban maquillándose y poniéndose la crema verde en la cara que normalmente asusta a la gente (Perdón por no darle nombre a la crema, es que no se como se llaman ya que no soy mujer) Las chicas estaban sobre Fluttershy, lo que esta empezaba a sospechar

Fluttershy: Emmm, se les ofrece algo chicas

Todas: Es verdad que Gabriel y tu ahora son novios

Fluttershy: Emmm, bueno…eto…yo…

Rainbow Dash: ¡Dinos!

Rarity: ¡Rainbow! Tienes que dejarla respirar, respira…Y ahora ¡Dinos!

Twilight: ¿Lo has hecho con el? ¿Cuántas veces?

Fluttershy: Si, solo lo hemos hecho dos

Applejack: ¿Y como lo hace?

Rarity: Mal

Twilight: Bien

Pinkie Pai: ¡Me gustan los pasteles!

Fluttershy: Bueno, en mi perspectiva lo hace muy bien

Rainbow Dash: Y muy bien

Todas las chicas la miraron con interrogativa

Rainbow Dash: Pasteles decía, los que dijo Pinkie Pai

Applejack: Yo nunca me imagine que una pony tan asustadiza como tu conseguiría a un hombre tan guapo y apuesto

Fluttershy: Si, tengo mucha suerte

Los chicos volvieron a la sala en busca de más soda cuando vieron a las chicas con esa mascarilla Spike casi se desmaya del susto y Gabriel solo se tapo los ojos con miedo y comenzó a inventar cosas

Gabriel: Perdón si las interrumpí, nosotros vinimos a buscar soda…y…y… ¡Un peine! Porque yo y Spike queríamos peinarnos mutuamente el cabello

Spike: ¡Que!

Gabriel: Digo, es decir; Ay, solo vámonos ¿Si?

Y así los dos se fueron avergonzados de la sala mientras que las chicas se reían a escondidas menos Fluttershy porque no entendía el chiste

Spike: ¿Peinarnos mutuamente? Ni siquiera tengo cabello ¿Es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?

Gabriel: Perdón, es que estaba asustado y se veían muy…

Spike: Feas

Gabriel: Si

Ya llego la hora de dormir para todos los ponys e incluso para ellas, todas estaban acostadas y durmiendo, Pinkie Pai estaba con una pierna afuera y roncando, pero Gabriel y Fluttershy aún conversaban los dos juntos en la cama, pero hablaban bajito para no despertar a nadie

Fluttershy: Gabriel, aún no entiendo algo

Gabriel: ¿Qué cosa amorcito?

Fluttershy: Aún no entiendo ¿Porqué te gusto?

Gabriel: Eso es como preguntarle por que están juntos la cortina y la ventana (Eso no sonó muy romántico) Fluttershy, a mi me gustas porque eres bondadosa, asustadiza…

Fluttershy: Es que ese es el problema, a mi me asusta todo

Gabriel: Déjame terminar…Y sobre todo tímida, cada vez que estoy aquí y que encontré a la pony de mis sueños, todavía no puedo creerlo como encontré a un angelito como tu

Dijo esto acercándose a ella y susurrándole

Gabriel: No quiero que cambies, me gustas por lo que eres por dentro. Buenas noches conejita

Dijo esto dándole un tierno beso en la boca, mientras que ella hizo lo mismo

Fluttershy: Buenas noches pajarito

Rainbow Dash: Pueden dejar de amarse tanto, quiero dormir por dios

Los dos se rieron a escondidas y tapándose la boca hasta que dejaron de reírse se abrazaron uno al otro y dormirse, mientras se dormían abrazados, Twilight y Applejack los veían con ternura

Twilight: No se ven lindos como pareja

Applejack: Si, son el uno para el otro, ojala nos toque la misma suerte

Twilight: Yo creo que aún nos están preparando una historia de amor, como la de Fluttershy

Applejack: Como sea, buenas noches Twilight

Twilight: Buenas noches Applejack, que duermas bien

Y así todas las ponys durmieron plácidamente en sus camas.

Al siguiente día todas estaban durmiendo todavía excepto Pinkie Pai que estaba esperando que el sol saliera con mucha ansiedad, cuando los primeros rayos de luz invadieron el lugar, ella con una sonrisa empezó a tocar una corneta a toda voz asustando a todas, incluso Rarity se había caído de la cama, Rainbow Dash se había quedado en la cama inflable y levanto la sabana

Rainbow Dash: Twilight, Pinkie o tú tendrán que limpiar este problema que me dio el susto

Todas habían despertado y levantado, pero Gabriel y Fluttershy aún seguían abrazados y durmiendo, todos y también Spike se pusieron alrededor suyo en un círculo

Spike: Estos tortolos aun no despiertan

Pinkie Pai: ¡Asustémoslos!

Rarity: Pero si se ven tan adorables

En eso Rainbow Dash les tiro un balde con agua haciéndolos despertar de golpe y del susto

Fluttershy: ¡Yo no fui!

Gabriel: ¡La guagua!

Todas las miraron con cara de duda hasta que se rieron de lo sucedido

Applejack: Reconozco que eso fue de barbaros, pero fue divertido

Twilight: Será mejor irnos, Gabriel, te veo a las 15:00 aquí ¿Ok?

Esto hizo que Fluttershy se pusiera celosa y de que Gabriel esbozara una cara dudosa

Gabriel: Pero…

Antes de decir otra cosa Twilight le callo la boca con su casco

Twilight: Bien, agradeceré tu presencia cuando llegues ¿Claro?

Gabriel: Esta bien

Dijo el pony de mala gana, el se dirigió a Fluttershy y le dijo confiado

Gabriel: Solo estaré ahí un minuto ¿Ya? Después te dejare que me hagas cualquier cosa

Dijo esto haciéndola sonrojar. Después de unas horas ya eran las tres en punto y Gabriel estaba sentado esperando a Twilight en un sillón, pasaron los minutos y Gabriel aburrido comenzó a buscar libros, pro no sintió cuando llego Twilight con un vestido blanco que la hacía parecer un ángel

Gabriel: Aquí hay millones de libros, pero ninguno de Kamasutra

Twilight: ¿Buscas algo?

Al decir esto Gabriel se cayo del susto ocasionado por la unicornio, ella riéndose lo levanto con los cascos

Gabriel: Gracias Twilight ¿Qué es ese nuevo vestido?

Twilight: ¿Te gusta? Lo tejió Rarity para mi ¿Cómo me veo?

Gabriel: Sexi ¡Digo! Te ves bien

Twilight: ¿Sabes algo Gabriel?

Dijo ella sacando de su baúl un frasco con una sustancia rosada

Twilight: Desde la primera vez que te vi, eras muy lindo y guapo

Gabriel: ¿Eso es un cumplido verdad?

Twilight: Y siempre te quise solo para mí, pero Fluttershy tuvo esa suerte

Decía ella mientras lo empujaba lentamente hacía la pared

Gabriel: Me estas asustando un poquito Twilight

Twilight: Por eso ingenie un pequeño plan para que pudieras ser mío un solo día, y de que te olvidarás de todo

Gabriel. Escucha Twilight, eres una Unicornio wo y todo, pero yo ya tengo dueña y eso no cambiara nunca en mi vida

Twilight: Pensé que dirías eso

Dijo esto tomando un poco de la sustancia rosada y transfiriéndosela a Gabriel en un beso entrando en su boca para que el se la tomará, de pronto a Gabriel le empezó a doler el estomago

Gabriel: ¿Qué me diste?

Twilight: No te preocupes, esta es una antigua medicina indígena que apresura las hormonas sexuales, ósea, un afrodisiaco

Gabriel: Oh, oh

Twilight empezó a besarlo con fuerza para que Gabriel no se resistiera, el pony sin darse cuenta ya tenía erecto su pene y Twilight empezó a masturbarlo con su casco, Twilight corto el beso para ahorrar oxigeno y un hilo de saliva los separaba

Twilight. ¿Te gusta?

Gabriel no quería nada de esto, pero no podía resistirse gracias al afrodisiaco y así que conteniéndose aún Gabriel beso a Twilight, el comenzó a morder suavemente su cuello y metiendo su casco en la vagina de Twilight, ella gimió con placer y le sonrió

Twilight: Fluttershy tenía razón, lo haces muy bien

Gabriel rápidamente se aparto de ella conteniéndose al afrodisiaco

Gabriel: No puedo hacer esto, si Fluttershy se entera no me va a perdonar nunca

Dijo esto poniéndose en un rincón y lanzando una lagrima de sus ojos, Twilight se le acerco tiernamente y le dijo consolándolo

Twilight. No te preocupes, no le diré y nadie sabrá de esto, por ahora solo piensa en mi

Dijo esto abriendo la boca de Gabriel y escarbando en su lengua para reanimarlo y funciono, Gabriel desvistió a Twilight con cuidado y paciencia, el mordió los pequeños labios de Twilight para que sintiera el placer, Twilight se sentó sobre el miembro de Gabriel cuidadosamente Gabriel, pero este sin contenerse la empujo a la cama de arriba y se puso sobre ella metiendo su pene en la vagina de Twilight, ella reacciono dolida por el dolor que le causo

Gabriel: ¡Auu! Un poco más despacio Gabriel

El no la hizo caso y comenzó a meter rápidamente, a ella le dolía, pero le gustaba más al mismo tiempo, Gabriel la beso entrando su lengua en la boca de Twilight, ella roja podía sentir el embriagante sabor de Gabriel en su boca, el la embestía cada vez más rápido y ella gemía de placer hasta que el paro y Twilight lo vio decepcionada

Gabriel: ¿Quieres más?

Twilight: Si, mucho más

Gabriel la puso delante de el y metió su pene en el ano de ella bruscamente provocándole dolor, pero más placer todavía, Gabriel lo hacía muy rápido y ella ya llegaba a gritar, gemía y jadeaba cada vez más fuerte, ella para aumentar el placer trajo un consolador con su magia y se lo metió en su vagina para hacer una doble penetración, Gabriel lamio el suave cuello de Twilight, lo chupo tan fuerte hasta dejarle un chupón rojo y comenzó a besarla en la boca para conectar sus lenguas

Twilight: ¡SI! No pares ¡Sigue!

Gabriel la cambio de posición sentándose en la cama y el poniéndola arriba de el, ella saltaba sobre Gabriel con todas sus fuerzas, ella se agacho un poco para besar a Gabriel, ella podía sentir la lengua de Gabriel como se escabullía en su boca, Gabriel la empezó a tirar del pelo con los dientes para hacerlo aún más fuerte

Twilight: ¡Gabriel! ¡Me corro!

Gabriel: Corrámonos juntos

Gabriel aumento la temperatura embistiendo a Twilight, Gabriel la beso que al mismo tiempo corriéndose dentro del ano de Twilight y ella se corrió sobre el consolador terminando el placer interminable, ella cansada se poso sobre Gabriel quitando el pene de ella rebalsando una gran cantidad de semen, Twilight sudada y jadeando se tapo con la sabana junto con Gabriel y posándose sobre su pecho

Twilight: Eso fue impresionante, lo había leído, pero nunca lo había experimentado, gracias Gabriel

Dijo ella dándole un beso en la boca, pero el no respondió y se levanto

Gabriel: De nada, pero que pena que esto se haga solo una vez , quiero olvidarme de esto

Twilight: Claro. FUMASA DE RAKNIMYU

Ella dijo un conjuro que hizo que Gabriel olvidara lo sucedido y mirara a todos lados preguntándose que paso

Gabriel: ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Twilight: Viniste a buscar un libro, te quedaste dormido y como eres sonámbulo caminaste hacía allá

Gabriel: Bueno ¿Y que estaba buscando?

Twilight: Ten

Dijo esta sacando un libro de su mochila y dándoselo a Gabriel, ella le presto su mochila para que llevara el libro ahí

Twilight: Esto te servirá más con tu relación amorosa, ahora vete

El se fue por la puerta del frente de la gran biblioteca dejando sola a Twilight, cuando el cerro la puerta Twilight puso una mirada de placer

Twilight: Tal vez haga lo mismo el domingo

Gabriel estaba caminando por las calles de Ponyville y no soporto la curiosidad de ver el título del libro que decía: "_Kamasutra y cosas de amor, solo para tu pareja"_

Gabriel: Si que soy un pervertido, aunque esto puede aumentar mi relación con Fluttershy

El pony se salto las páginas de pose de Kamasutra para leer las páginas de consejos de amor y leyó en voz alta

Gabriel: _Lo esencial para resucitar un amor es darle a tu pareja montones de flores y chocolate,_ flores y chocolate je,je, un clásico _debes combinar estos dos elementos e impresionar a tu pareja. _Para esto tendré que imaginar que hacer

Gabriel pensó por grandes minutos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea

Gabriel: No he gastado todavía el dinero que gané

Dijo esto galopando hacía la tienda más cercana. En otro lugar de Ponyville, Fluttershy estaba galopando y saltando casi como Pinkie Pai en todos los días, estaba muy feliz y con una gran sonrisa hasta que escucho murmurar a unos ponys que estaban conversando en la tienda

Pony: Oíste que Gabriel esta engañando a Fluttershy con Twilight

Pony 2: No me digas, se nota que Gabriel es un inmaduro infiel

Fluttershy furiosa se quiso acercar a ellas, pero se le rompió el corazón al oír esto

Pony 3: Eso no es nada, oí que ha hecho lo mismo por toda Ecuestria

Ella triste se va rápidamente galopando hasta su casa, se tiro bajo la cama y comenzó a llorar a mares, ella podía sentir un dolor insoportable en su estomago, era la angustia, de pronto entra Rainbow Dash y ve a Fluttershy derrumbándose en su cama, ella se acerco a la Pegaso y empezó a consolarla

Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy ¿Qué tienes' Si es por las galletas que me comí, no te preocupes, puedo conseguir más

Fluttershy respondió a sollozos y con el rostro pegado en las sabanas

Fluttershy: Ojala fuera eso, descubrí que Gabriel ha estado engañándome

Rainbow Dash: Ese Gabriel no tiene corazón, quédate aquí, voy a golpearlo

Fluttershy: ¡No! Es que realmente no lo se, porque solo lo oí

Rainbow Dash: Entonces solo son rumores, nada más, ven para acá

Dijo esto abrazándola con ternura, ella dejo de llorar por un momento

Rainbow Dash: Siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte amiga

Ella correspondió el abrazo aún con agua en sus ojos

Rainbow Dash: Puede que no o que si que te este engañando, y si lo esta recibirá su merecido

Fluttershy se rio un poco, pero al mismo tiempo le dolió el corazón, ellas abrazadas se durmieron hasta que tocaron la puerta, ya se había hecho de noche

Rainbow Dash. Parece que nos quedamos dormidas, será mejor que me valla a despejar las nubes, adiós Fluttershy

Ella abrió la puerta para ver quien tocaba, vio a Gabriel con dos grandes bolsas

Rainbow Dash: ¡Tu!

La Pegaso celeste enojada empujo a Gabriel y voló sobre el

Rainbow Dash: ¿Así que puedes engañar a mi amiga con quien quieras rufián?

Gabriel: Espera, no he hecho nada todavía

Ella junto cabeza con cabeza con una mirada taimada

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué llevas en las bolsas?

Gabriel: Regalos para Fluttershy

La Pegaso se separo y le dijo apuntando con su casco

Rainbow Dash: Te estaré vigilando

Ella se fue volando como un rayo, Gabriel confundido levanto sus bolsas y entro a la casa de Fluttershy que ella ya estaba acostada y fingir dormir

Gabriel: Te dormiste pronto Fluttershy ¿Qué le paso a Rainbow Dash?

Ella fingió no escuchar y no respondió

Gabriel. (Será mejor darle el regalo mañana en la mañana) Bueno, me voy a dormir

El bostezo con sueño y cansancio y se acostó abrazando a Fluttershy, pero ella se aparto rápidamente confundiendo a Gabriel, este la abrazo de nuevo, pero ella se aparto nuevamente, Gabriel sonrió y la abrazo nuevamente y este haciéndole cosquillas para que no se resistiera, ella riéndose se dejo abrazar por el suave pony

Gabriel: Tengo mucho frio Fluttershy y no te apartarás de mi

Ella con la sonrisa de las cosquillas pensó un poco

Fluttershy: (Tal vez no sea cierto, yo lo amo de verdad y quizá el si me ama enserio)

Ella siendo abrazada tiernamente por su amado se durmió al fin aún con dudas y un poco de dolor en su corazón de que fuera cierto todo lo que había escuchado.

Despertó una mañana muy hermosa y bostezo una gran cantidad de nubes, Fluttershy abrió los ojos de poco a poco dándose cuenta de que Gabriel no estaba, a ella no le impresiono en lo absoluto, se levanto pesadamente y con una cara larga, pero su rostro cambio de tristeza a misterio cuando vio un camino de rosas y una carta en el escritorio que decía simplemente: _Sigue las rosas y abre la puerta _

Ella un poco confundida siguió las rosas y abrió la puerta como decía la carta, ella la abrió y no vio a nadie, pero de pronto una paloma la choco y le entrego otra carta: _Mira hacía arriba_

Ella obedeciendo miro hacía el cielo y estaba escrito con nubes: _Da veinte pasos al frente_

Fluttershy empezó a caminar contando los pasos que daba, camino y camino hasta que dijo veinte, miro y no había nada más que un arbusto al frente suyo que negaba su vista, hasta darse cuenta que el árbol de al lado decía marcado: _Pasa el arbusto_

Ella más confundida aún separo el arbusto con su casco para poder pasar y noto una parte secreta de Ponyville, había un carrusel rosa en el centro, junto con unas mesas elegantes a la izquierda y a la derecha, pero el suelo era hierba, había flores hermosas por doquier, además de conejos, aves exóticas y ardillas rondando el lugar, ella boquiabierta por el paisaje no pudo creerlo, después de ver todo esto vio a Gabriel parloteando con unos gorriones que traían las cubiertas de las mesas

Gabriel: ¿Pueden apurarse? No tengo todo el día Los tenedores de sopa ¡Digo! Las cucharas de sopa no van ahí…

Una hermosa voz interrumpió el trabajo de Gabriel

Fluttershy: ¿Gabriel?

El se volteo y vio a Fluttershy tocando sus cascos tímidamente, el se acerco

Gabriel: ¡Fluttershy! Pensé que estarías aquí más tarde, ven, vamos a desayunar

Gabriel tomo a Fluttershy del casco y la trajo hacía la mesa de la izquierda, el primero movió el asiento para que ella se sentara y luego se sentó el

Fluttershy: Gabriel, escucha, tengo que preguntarte algo que quería hacerlo…

Gabriel: ¡Camarero!

Aburridamente vino Spike con un traje de mozo junto con una libreta en la mano y comenzó a hablar con mala gana

Spike: ¿Qué es lo que desean tortolos?

Dijo esto dándole el menú a Gabriel y a Fluttershy

Gabriel: Yo quiero heno frito extra crujiente junto con alfalfa y una bebida dietética

Fluttershy: Yo solo quiero una ensalada

Spike se fue para traer los pedidos, Fluttershy con una mirada triste hacía abajo comenzó a preocupar a Gabriel

Gabriel: Quería hacer esto ya que quería darte un sorpresa…amor

Ella se emociono un poco al decirle así, justo ahí Spike trajo los pedidos, una gran comida para Gabriel y una pequeña ensalada para Fluttershy

Spike: Aquí esta su orden enamorados, que la pasen toda la vida juntos como enamorados para siempre, Yupi, yupi

Con esto se fue caminando mientras los dos disfrutaban su desayuno

Gabriel: Esto esta muy rico

Fluttershy: Como te iba diciendo, tengo que preguntarte algo

Gabriel dejo de comer como un cerdo para escucharla

Fluttershy: … ¿Es cierto que me estas engañando?

Gabriel: ¿Qué? Claro que no

Fluttershy: Lo entiendo ¿Aaaa?

Gabriel: ¿Porque te engañaría?

Fluttershy: Es que escuche rumores de que tenías amoríos con Twilight y de que ya había hecho esto antes muchas veces

Gabriel: Ya veo, rumores, oye Fluttershy, todos saben que los rumore nunca son ciertos en 100%, yo te amo, y si escuchas algo sobre mi de otra pony, solo créelo cuando yo te lo diga con mi propia boca

Dijo esto tomando el casco de Fluttershy calmándola

Gabriel: Yo jamás te engañaría ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello

Ella con una mirada tierna se acerco a el y le dio un apasionado beso que duro por largos minutos, pero para ellos eran largos segundos, sus patas estaban unidas y acariciándose bajo la mesa como si fueran los cuerpos de ellos mismos, dejaron de besarse, pero sus frentes no se separaron conectando sus miradas y derritiendo sus corazones, Gabriel le dijo en un tono romántico

Gabriel: ¿Quieres dar una vuelta conejita?

Fluttershy. Claro que si pajarito

Los dos fueron al carrusel y Gabriel bajo una palanca y el carrusel empezó a dar vueltas junto con una canción de cuna, ellos dos se abrazaron dando vueltas en un círculo de amor, Gabriel le lamio el cuello a Fluttershy lo que le hizo cosquillas y se rio

Fluttershy. Dime ¿Cómo haces funcionar esto en un bosque?

Gabriel: Solo con un poco de magia

En realidad era que funcionaba manualmente, muy abajo del carrusel estaban las otras cinco ponys empujando una rueda que conectaba al carrusel y este giraba, Rainbow Dash cansada le pregunto a Applejack

Rainbow Dash: Dime por segunda vez ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

Applejack: Para recuperar la relación de Fluttershy y Gabriel y porque nos pago

Mientras tanto arriba Fluttershy estaba en su mundo mágico con el amado de sus sueños, Fluttershy estaba en el regazo de Gabriel toda enamorada, ellos se besaron hasta cansarse de no respirar, el carrusel de detuvo y Gabriel estaba en el piso debajo de Fluttershy acariciando su sedoso cabello. Las cinco ponys estaban cansadas de hacer tanto trabajo, pero se escuchaba desde arriba

Gabriel: ¿Quieres otra vuelta?

Fluttershy: Claro

Todas: ¡Mierda!

Fluttershy: ¿Qué fue eso?

Gabriel: Mi estomago

Ya había pasado la mañana para hacerse de tarde, Fluttershy no se separo ningún momento de Gabriel, todo el día Fluttershy fingió que se torció el tobillo y fue ayudada a caminar gracias a Gabriel, el se detuvo un momento para querer decirle algo, el se puso frente a Fluttershy y se arrodillo frente a ella mostrando una cajita acolchonada

Gabriel: Quiero proponerte algo Fluttershy

Dijo esto abriendo la cajita y dejando mostrar un brazalete de matrimonio (No puede ser anillo ya que ellos no tienen dedos) Ella impresionada no podía creer esto

Gabriel: ¿Quieres ser la dueña de mi vida?

Fluttershy: ¡SI! Es decir; claro que si amor

Ella salto hacía Gabriel y esta la abrazo con tal fuerza que los dos se cayeron rodando hacía abajo por un empinado cerro de flores y pasto, mientras rodaban Fluttershy beso a Gabriel y siguió besándolo hasta que dejaron de rodar, Gabriel no soltó a Fluttershy en todo momento, sentía el olor irresistible del cabello rosado de Fluttershy que invadía el rostro de Gabriel, Fluttershy sentía la suave y sabrosa lengua de Gabriel en su boca. Gabriel se poso sobre Fluttershy y comenzó a chupar el cuello de ella e iba lamiendo el cuerpo de Fluttershy cada vez más abajo dejando un hilo de saliva desde el cuello hasta la entrepierna, Gabriel comenzó a lengüetear la sensible vagina de Fluttershy, ella gemía y cerraba los ojos disfrutando esto, en señal de eso empujo la cabeza de Gabriel con su casco para que el siguiera con más intensidad, ella podía sentir la lengua de Gabriel entrando y lamiendo por sus cavidades internas, el masajeo los labios de Fluttershy por un momento hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo más y se corrió en la cara de Gabriel dejándolo sucio

Fluttershy: Discúlpame, no puedo controlarlo

Gabriel: Haría esto un millón de veces

El pony se dirigió a la boca de ella y la beso, Gabriel le mordió un labio y ella escapo un gemido abriendo su boca para que Gabriel entrara su lengua, Fluttershy estaba muy sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados, los dos rodaron un poco más entre las hermosas flores, los dos quedaron en lugares opuestos esta vez, Fluttershy arriba y Gabriel abajo, Fluttershy bajo besando todas las partes de Gabriel hasta que llego al pene, ella lo la lamio desde abajo hasta la punta y luego lo chupo, ella chupaba y lamia el miembro de Gabriel mientras que el resistía no correrse, pero Fluttershy cada vez chupaba más fuerte y rápido acercando a Gabriel al clímax y el detuvo a Fluttershy

Gabriel: Para, ya esta

Fluttershy: Gabriel, quiero saber como es su sabor

Ella siguió chupando más rápido aún, Gabriel no pudo contenerse y se corrió en su boca rebalsándose, ella estuvo un rato tragando y saboreando el líquido de Gabriel

Fluttershy: Es delicioso

Ella se levanto y se poso sobre el pene de Gabriel, lentamente comenzó a bajar aumentando el placer de Fluttershy y gimiendo a la vez, hasta que estuvo toda adentro, ellos se empezaron a mover lentamente, Gabriel hizo un empuje para que Fluttershy se cayera sobre el y el la besara, Gabriel tomo el trasero de Fluttershy moviéndose un poco más rápido e hizo aumentar la respiración de Fluttershy sobre Gabriel, a el le encantaba la respiración de Fluttershy sobre el, tenía un lindo aroma a fresas y canela, pero el saboreo el aroma de su aliento besándola y tocando su lengua, el lamio casi toda parte de la cara de Fluttershy, los labios, el mentón, la sien, la nariz y mordiéndole las orejas haciéndola gemir, entre ellos dos se susurraban al oído

Gabriel: Te amo

Fluttershy: Yo te amo aún más

Y así los dos se besaron nuevamente llegando los dos al clímax rebalsando semen dentro de la vagina de Fluttershy, ellos aún no dejaron de besarse hasta que lo hicieron por la falta de respiración, los dos se miraron con ojos entrecerrados y sonrisas amorosas, Fluttershy solo se acurruco en el cuello de Gabriel y quiso dormir, fue lo mismo que hizo Gabriel en el mismo momento

Gabriel: ¿O estoy muerto, o debo estar en el paraíso?

Dijo esto dándole un beso en la frente a Fluttershy mientras que ella se acomodaba en su cuello.

Mientras tanto las chicas y Spike (Todavía vestido de mozo) estaban en el carrusel, Pinkie Pai estaba en el carrusel imaginando que lo manejaba como un auto de careras, las demás estaban sentadas esperando que Gabriel y Fluttershy volvieran

Spike: ¿¡Cuando llegaran! Este traje me pica mucho

Dijo tratándose de quitárselo, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando Rarity le dijo:

Rarity: Déjame decirte Spike, que te ves muy bien con ese traje de mozo

El se sonrojo y dijo con una sonrisa

Spike. (Pues mejor no me lo quito en todo el día)

Twilight: Tal vez están ocupados en sus cositas je, je

Rainbow Dash: Valla, no sabía que Gabriel durara tanto en hacer sexo

Rarity: ¡Rainbow Dash! Por que no puedes ser un poquito más sofisticada casi como yo

Applejack: El único problema que estas obsesionada con tu cabello

Rarity: ¡Ya me…!

Pinkie Pai: ¡Ahí vienen! ¡Ahí vienen!

Entre toda esa arboleda vieron pasar a Fluttershy y Gabriel, ella estaba acariciando a Gabriel y el estaba oliendo el irresistible aroma del cabello de Fluttershy, ellos legaron un minuto después de que Pinkie Pai les aviso a las ponys, caminaban muy lentos

Rainbow Dash: ¿Dónde estaban? Los estábamos esperando

Fluttershy: Estábamos…bueno, estábamos…

Gabriel: Ocupados haciendo cuchi, cuchi

Dijo esto haciéndole cosquillas a Fluttershy y ella se reía entendiendo la señal de Gabriel

Gabriel: ¿Y para que nos estaban esperando?

Pinkie Pai: ¡Prácticamente los estábamos esperando para ir al cine, pero Spike dijo que no porque ya fuimos la otra vez, así que Rainbow Dash dijo que fuéramos al palacio de los cielos, pero algunas no podemos volar así que…!

Todos: ¡Pinkie!

Pinkie Pai: ¡Los invitamos a la feria de esta noche!

Gabriel: Yo me apunto ¿Vas Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Si tu vas yo si voy

Dijo esto riéndose con Gabriel entre risillas

Pinkie Pai: ¿Cuál es el chiste? ¿Cuás es el chiste? ¿¡Quiero saber el chiste!

Applejack: Será mejor prepararnos para la feria de esta noche, nos vemos en la feria

Dijo esto llevándose a Pinkie Pai aún enojada por no saber el chiste

Rarity: Spike, vámonos, se lo que vamos a hacer con ese traje

Spike con corazones alrededor se fue volando hacía ella

Twilight: ¡Espera! ¡Spike! teníamos cosas más importantes que hacer ¡Maldita sea!

Las chicas restantes se llevaron a Fluttershy, pero ella sin soltar el casco de Gabriel

Gabriel: Nos vemos en la feria

Fluttershy: Hasta entonces

Dijo esto con una voz comprimida gracia a la que la estiraban hasta que se soltaron con los cascos aún con la dirección de sus amores, Gabriel se fue a casa de Fluttershy para desempacar sus cosas guardarlas. Rarity, Fluttershy y Twilight estaban con mascarillas y sentadas en la casa de Rarity

Rarity: Oye, cariño, tienes que decirme donde conseguiste ese hermosos brazalete ¡Porque seguro que quiero robártelo!

Fluttershy: Ay, no por favor, este es un regalo muy apreciado y nunca me lo quitare

Twilight: ¿Quién te lo dio?

El Pegaso aguantando la felicidad con una bella sonrisa dijo felizmente

Fluttershy: Gabriel, me lo dio porque ¡Nos vamos a casar!

Las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas y tiesas por un momento, Fluttershy un poco asustada cambio su mirada, pero las chicas de un momento a otro gritaron como locas

Rarity/Twilight: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿Cuándo es? ¿Dónde es? ¡¿Dinos cuando es?

Fluttershy aplastada por las dos ponys impacientes hasta que llego Spike vestido con un traje de la edad medio e incluso con bastón

Spike: Rarity, este traje esta muy apretado ¿No tienes otro?

Rarity se volteo encantada de ver a Spike así, y decía mientras caminaba hacía el y le llevaba a la habitación y se reía con gracia (Casi como el viejito Pascuero)

Rarity: Jo, jo, jo ¡Te ves tan lindo así Spike! Vamos por otro traje que ponerte

Spike: Rayos

Rarity: ¿Qué dijiste?

Spike: ¡Que divertido!

Los dos se fueron dejando solas a las dos chicas

Twilight: ¿Y no sabes cuando se van a casar?

Fluttershy: Bueno, aún no hemos hablado eso, solo me pregunto, yo dije que si y algo llevo a otra cosa

Twilight: Aaaa, entiendo, déjame decirte que aparte de tener unas buenas y mejores amigas, tienes a un estupendo novio, digo, esposo

Ella se sonrojo y pregunto

Fluttershy: ¿Irás a la feria? ¿Verdad?

Twilight: Pero claro que si, se ve muy divertido, todas iremos, pero si quieres podemos dejarte sola con tu prometido

Dijo esto pícaramente acercándose a Fluttershy

Mientras tanto Gabriel estaba en la casa de Fluttershy desempacando y metiendo ropa en algunos cajones

Gabriel: Si voy a quedarme aquí, voy a tener que acostumbrarme al amarillo

De pronto tocaron la puerta y Gabriel pensó rápidamente que sería Fluttershy, el galopo hasta la puerta para abrirla y decir cerrando los ojos

Gabriel: Que tal amor ¿No soportaba estar un minuto más sin ti?

Como no escucho nada, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era el cartero, Gabriel se aparto avergonzadamente

Cartero: Oye amigo, yo no le apunto a ese lado. Al grano, vine aquí por un tal Gabriel Bird

Gabriel: Ese soy yo

Cartero: Tienes un telegrama desde las afueras de Equestria

Dijo esto dándole una carta a un Gabriel curioso

Cartero: Que tenga un buen día, por cierto, llámeme cuando me vuelva homosexual

Dijo esto largándose del lugar y dejando a Gabriel solo en la casa con la tarjeta, la abrió y se sorprendió

Gabriel: Esto viene de Chile (No se me otros lugares más que Ponyville, Equestria y Canterlot, así que tuvo que ser un lugar lejano) es donde vive mi familia

El comenzó a leer con más y más curiosidad, el leyó en voz alta

Gabriel: "_Querido Gabito" _ Odio que me digan así "_Estamos muy felices de que puedas descubrir el mundo de país en país, esperemos que hayas encontrado las ponys que te van a conseguir apartamento" _Si, encontré una con casa gratis "_Por eso es que vendremos mañana en la mañana a Ponyville para visitarte un rato, vendremos yo y tus hermanos, pásala bien estos momentos Gabito" _

Gabriel se emociono al escuchar esta noticia, el dejo la nota y corrió saltando por toda la casa.


	3. ¿Adios?

Ya había pasado el día para que las estrellas se pusieran en su trabajo e iluminaran junto con la luna, la noche estaba bellísima, mucho más con todas las luces que había en la feria, Gabriel estaba solo esperando a las chicas y a Spike, el ya aburriéndose y casi durmiéndose le habla Rainbow Dash mientras el cree que estaba alucinando

Rainbow Dash: ¿Estas cansado guapo?

Gabriel: Si

Rainbow Dash: ¿Por qué no vienes aquí con mamita?

Applejack: Ya déjalo Rainbow Dash, ya es suficiente

Rainbow Dash: Ay, no sabes divertirte amargada

Applejack: ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Rainbow Dash: Aburrida y A-mar-ga-da

Applejack furiosa se acerco a Gabriel y le dio un beso forzado y ella se aparto rápidamente con los ojos en el espacio

Gabriel: ¿Mami?

Applejack: ¿Qué tuvo eso de amargado? Señorita que solo sabe volar

Rainbow Dash: Ya estuvo…

En eso Twilight interrumpe la pelea separándolas

Twilight. ¡Ya, chicas! Venimos aquí para divertirnos

Pinkie Pai: Súper cierto, amiguis mías, vamos a los juegos rápido ¡Rápido!

Decía esto saltando mientras que Fluttershy reanimaba a Gabriel, en eso se presento Spike con una ropa de rapero, un anorak negro, pantalones grandes, un collar de oro y unos lentes

Spike: ¿Enserio tengo que ponerme esto Rarity? Se me caen los pantalones

Rarity: ¡Te ves fabuloso Spike! Me dan ganas de darte un beso, pero creo que tú no querías

Dijo esto yendo a algún juego mientras que Spike quería decir algo, pero ella ya se fue

Spike: Otro día ¡solo otro puto día!

Pinkie Pai: Vamos a los juegos de la feria ¡Ahora!

Todos fueron en pareja: Twilight-Pinkie Pai, Applejack-Rainbow Dash, Rarity-Spike y por supuesto Gabriel-Fluttershy.

Primero Twilight y Pinkie fueron al barco vikingo, el juego comenzó levemente calmando a Twilight e impacientando a Pinkie Pai, un minuto después el barco se empezaba a pendular muy alto asustando y dándole mareos a Twilight que estaba agarrándose del mástil, mientras que Pinkie estaba saltando y festejando

Pinkie Pai: ¡Woojoo! ¡Quiero más rápido! ¡Que se de la vuelta! ¡Si!

Twilight: ¡Paren la wea! ¡Voy a morirme aquí! ¡Y no quiero morirme así todavía!

Spike y Rarity fueron a la montaña rusa, los dos se subieron juntos sonrojando a Spike haciendo dudar a la unicornio, el carro de poco a poco fue moviéndose hacía arriba

Spike: Te demostrare Rarity, que soy todo un valiente en estas cosas

En eso el carro bajo violentamente alterando a Spike agarrándose del pasamanos

Spike: AAAAAAAAAA, ¡Sáquenme %·#$?=(/)&!

El juego termino y todos se bajaron, Spike bajo asustado mientras que Rarity bajo emocionada

Rarity: Jamás me había subido a esto y es impresionante

Spike: Lo que tu digas, recuérdame no subirnos otra vez

En tanto Applejack y Rainbow Dash fueron al juego de tirarle agua a los payasos (De verdad no se como se llama) En el juego Applejack estaba ganando y Rainbow Dash perdía, Applejack gano haciendo explotar la cabeza del payaso, ella presumió ante Rainbow Dash con un gigante oso como premio lo que hizo enojar a Rainbow Dash ya que no le gusta perder, ella furiosa le tiro agua en la boca de Applejack inflándola igual que un payaso

Rainbow Dash: ¡Toma eso!

Fluttershy y Gabriel fueron al túnel del amor, el bote tenía la forma y color de un cisne, Gabriel entro primero al bote dándole el casco a Fluttershy para que bajara al bote sonrojada, el bote se movió y Fluttershy se sentó un poco apartada gracias a su tierna timidez, pero Gabriel la abrazo del hombro mientras que ella se acurrucaba en su cuello, en el viaje del bote se empezaba a notar un paisaje tenebroso igual que un pantano con niebla, la pegaso puso una mirada de susto mientras veía el paisaje tenebroso

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué en un túnel de amor el lugar es tan horrible?

Gabriel: Umm, solo es un método que usamos los hombres para que las mujeres nos abrasen

Fluttershy: ¿Cuál es?

Es ese mismo momento un pony zombie de cartón apareció de repente haciendo gritar a Fluttershy abrazando a Gabriel

Fluttershy: ¡Aaaaaaaa!

Gabriel: El miedo, es algo tenebroso y romántico

Dijo pícaramente mirando a Fluttershy en lo que ella sonreía, los dos se acercaron para darse un beso, pero otra figura de cartón volvió a asustarla, de pronto los dos se rieron y se besaron

Gabriel: Fluttershy, mira

Dijo eso mientras una pony bruja salió desde arriba provocando que Fluttershy abrazara fuertemente a Gabriel y este sonrió, los dos se rieron nuevamente y después se volvieron a besar con tal intensidad, Gabriel empezó a tocarla por todo su suave y caliente cuerpo, ella gemía mientras Gabriel lamía toda la cara de Fluttershy: La frente, la boca, las mejillas enrojecidas, el cuello y le mordía las orejas

Fluttershy: Ay, Gabo

Gabriel: Me gustaría comerte entera, pero ya no estarías aquí

Ella dio una sonrisa mientras Gabriel lengüeteaba y mordía la panza de Fluttershy y ella casi se ponía a gritar por el placer.

Mientras tanto las cinco ponys y Spike esperaban fuera del túnel a los chicos

Rainbow Dash: ¿Por qué cada vez que tienen que comerse se demoran tanto?

Applejack: Ya déjalos Rainbow ¿O estas celosa?

Rainbow Dash: ¿Yo? ¿Celosa? Ja ¿Por qué estaría celosa de ambos? (Aparte de que hize sexo con Gabriel, y estuvo fantástico, no lo pienso dos veces si me lo pide)

En eso llegaron los dos abrazados en el bote de cisne junto con moradas entrecerradas, cuando llegaron Gabriel ayudo a Fluttershy para que se subiera primero y el se subió después como todo un caballero

Rarity: (Ese Gabriel es todo un galán en modales)

Twilight: ¿Y como estuvo el juego?

Fluttershy: Maravilloso

Dijo ella como si estuviera drogada

Pinkie Pai: U, u, vamos a comer algo ¡Teno mucha hambre! Además de que ahí venden sándwiches de rábano y jugo de Naranja-Zanahoria

Los demás solo se quedaron pensando extrañamente y Spike dijo conformándose

Spike: Bueno, debe haber algo más delicioso

Todos: Si, si, tal vez

Las ponys, Spike y Gabriel fueron al puesto de comida en donde estaba un chico atendiendo ese puesto, cada uno pidió algo diferente

Twilight: Un sándwich de lechuga por favor

Applejack: Unas empanadas de manzana caballero

Rainbow Dash: Heno frito extra crujiente con una soda de limón, ahora

Rarity: Caviar a la francesa avinagrado, acompañado de un filete, por favor

Spike: Emmm, lo que pidió ella

Fluttershy: Solo una ensalada… ¿Por favor?

Gabriel: Pizza con queso

Pinkie Pai: Quiero un sándwich de caramelo con mucha azúcar

Chico: Perdone señorita, pero eso no existe

Pinkie Pai: Ya dije mi pedido, no me haga buscarlo yo misma

Dijo ella acercándose con el ceño fruncido asustando al chico y el asustado fue a la cocina

Pinkie Pai: ¡Gracias!

En espera de traer la comida Gabriel hablo para que pasara el tiempo

Gabriel: Ah, por cierto, se m olvido decirles que mi familia vendrá mañana en la mañana

Applejack: Wo ¿Enserio? ¿Quiénes son las otras manzanas?

Gabriel: Solo mi madre y mis hermanos

Rainbow Dash: ¿Hermanos? Rainbow tiene suerte, chicas

Pinkie Pai: No puedo esperar verlos, ya quiero que sea mañana

Rarity: No sin antes de cenar

Twilight: Vamos a tener que esperar para poder verlos Gabriel

Gabriel: Quiero que conozcas a mi madre, Fluttershy, es muy trabajadora

Fluttershy: Por supuesto, debe ser linda como tu

Gabriel: En eso tienes razón conejita

El acaricio a Fluttershy y ella correspondió con una leve sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados, Pinkie Pai solo estaba con el casco en la mejilla sobre la mesa

Pinkie Pai: ¡Ayyy! Se ven tan lindos, ojala pudiera enamorarme

Applejack: Solo hay que esperar bombón, como todas nosotras

El pedido de todos se presento a la mesa y las ponys no esperaron comer, pero Gabriel le daba la comida a Fluttershy como verdaderos enamorados

Rarity: Esto es único

Dijo ella mientras Spike veía su comida, ella cogió el tenedor con la boca y le dio la comida a Spike, el saboreo la comida y le gusto tanto que se la comió como un cerdo, la noche paso y todas se despidieron de la feliz pareja, Gabriel llevaba a Fluttershy del lomo, estaba dormida de tanta emoción ese día, Gabriel entro y poso a Fluttershy sobre la cama, ella se acomodo en las sabanas con una sonrisa

Gabriel. Dulces sueños angelito

Dijo esto dándole un beso en la frente y acostándose con ella a su lado, ella lo único que hizo fue a abrazarlo como si fuera un oso de peluche, el solo se rio levemente y sonrió ante tener a su amor encontrado. Ya inicio el día y Fluttershy despertó con un leve bostezo, se volteo y vio la figura de Gabriel de espaldas al lado, ella lo abrazo y le dijo enamorada

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo despertó mi pajarito?

Luego un señor extraño se volteo, no era Gabriel el que estaba siendo abrazado por Fluttershy

Fluttershy: ¡Aaaaa!

El señor se volteo y Fluttershy no se había dado cuenta de que tenía canas en su crin, era muy parecido a Gabriel, en eso llego Gabriel galopando preguntándose que había pasado

Gabriel: ¡Fluttershy! ¿Papá?

Padre: Que cuentas

Gabriel: Ay, perdón por que te asusto, no sabía que mi familia iba a llegar tan mañana como yo esperaba

Dijo esto levantándola del piso y presentando a su padre

Gabriel: El es Marcus, mi padre, papá, ella es mi prometida, Fluttershy

Fluttershy: …Hola

Marcus: ¡Mucho gusto querida!

Grito esto mientras apretaba el casco de Fluttershy

Marcus: Estoy muy contento de que mi hijo por fin va a casarse, le he aconsejado muchas mujeres, pero ninguna de ellas es como tu

Gabriel: Je, je. Claro

Dijo esto apartándolos mientras que Fluttershy frotaba su casco

Gabriel: ¿Dónde están mamá y mis hermanos?

Marcus: Afuera esperándote, vamos

Los dos fueron emocionados afuera dejando sola a Fluttershy para que tendiera la cama, Gabriel salió y vio a una pony de tinte naranja, cabello azul y unos ojos celestes, Gabriel fue rápidamente a abrazar a su madre, ella conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad le dijo

Madre: Tanto tiempo que no nos vemos Gabito

Gabriel: Solo fueron dos semanas

Pinkie Pai esta divisando a lo lejos el acto y llamo a las chicas

Pinkie Pai: ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! Miren esto, tenemos que conocer a la familia de Gabriel

Twilight: ¡Vamos!

Rainbow Dash: Ay, no lo se, me da flojera

Twilight: ¡Dije! ¡Vamos!

Ellas con las otras ponys fueron galopando a conocer la familia del muchacho, Gabriel abrazado maternamente vio como se acercaban las ponys y el feliz dijo a su madre llevándola de la mano

Gabriel: Ven, ven, tengo que mostrarte a mis amigas

Marcus: ¿Amigas? ¿Te volviste marica?

Gabriel: Son las personas que me alojaron, prácticamente son mis amigas

Las ponys se acercaron y Gabriel se las presento

Gabriel: Mamá, ellas son Pinkie, Rainbow, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity y te falta conocer a Fluttershy, mi prometida, esta adentro

Mama: Buenos días, yo soy Claudia, la madre de Gabriel

Dijo ella mientras Gabriel corría a la casa a buscar a Fluttershy

Claudia: ¿Quieren ver fotos de el de bebe?

Pinkie Pai: O, o, yo si, yo si

Gabriel entro a la casa y busco a Fluttershy

Gabriel: Conejita ¿Dónde estas conejita?

El pony vio la cola de Fluttershy debajo de la mesa, estaba temblando, Gabriel juiciosamente la arranco de la cola llegando a asustarla

Gabriel: Ven, vamos a ver a que conozcas a mi familia

Fluttershy: Espera un momento Gabriel

Gabriel espero un poco asustado la respuesta de Fluttershy

Fluttershy: Me da miedo de que no le agrade a tu familia

Gabriel: Por favor, le agradaste a mi padre, bueno a el le agrada a todo el mundo, pero tu eres muy adorable conejita, les vas a agradar

Ella sonriendo un poco se levanto con ayuda de Gabriel, cuando iban a salir fueron interrumpidos por Claudia que entro con una gran sonrisa junto con Marcus

Claudia: Gabriel, tenemos que hablar

Gabriel: Claro

Dijo esto cambiando su cara a la de una dudosa

Claudia: También tu Fluttershy

Ella un poco asustada se sentó en un sillón junto con Gabriel, Claudia y Marcus se sentaron en otro sillón que miraba de frente a los chicos

Claudia: Tenemos una buena noticia Gabito

Gabriel: ¿Enserio?

Dijo con esbozando un rostro feliz

Claudia: Sip, vas a volver a casa

Gabriel cambio nuevamente su cara a una de tristeza, miro a Fluttershy y ella estaba igual que Gabriel, se puso un silencio incomodo en la sala hasta que Gabriel dio una respuesta como si estuviera enojado

Gabriel: … ¿Qué?

Claudia: Vamos a volver a casa, todos

Gabriel: P-p-pero no quiero irme, aquí tengo a Fluttershy, algo irremplazable

Marcus: No te preocupes, ella también podrá venir, es parte de la familia

Fluttershy: N-no lo se se-señor, debo quedarme para cuidar a mis animalitos y también para estar con mis amigas

Claudia: Entonces, Gabriel ira con nosotros y tu quedas aquí, el podría visitarte

Gabriel estaba triste y confuso a la vez, no podía dejar al amor de su vida, pero tampoco podía dejar a su familia, el solo se quedo callado con la boca abierta y viendo a todos lados

Claudia: Esta decidido, mañana en la mañana nos vamos

Dijo esto yéndose del lugar junto a Marcus, afuera estaban los tres hermanos, los dos estaban en el carruaje y uno estaba afuera con Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash: ¿Así que eres Claudio Bustos?

Claudio: Sip

Rainbow Dash: Y ¿Hay una señora bustos?

Claudia: Ya nos vamos, súbete Claudio

El pony subió dejando sola a Rainbow Dash y con una cara enojada de haberla ignorado, Gabriel galopo hasta el carruaje para discutir la situación, pero lo detuvo su padre

Marcus: Escúchame hijo, no te estamos… no te estoy obligando a ir con nosotros a Chile, no nos… no me importa que no vayas con nosotros, solo queremos que seas feliz, piensa mucho esto ¿Si?

Gabriel: … Si, papá

Marcus: Bueno ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Dijo esto mientras el carruaje partía y dejaba a Gabriel solo

Pinkie Pai: ¿Qué paso? ¿Te divertiste?

Gabriel: Temo que no

Dijo esto mientras se iba a casa de Fluttershy, mientras que ella se juntaba con las demás

Twilight: ¿Qué le pasa a Gabriel?

Ella un poco triste no quiso contestar la pregunta

Applejack: ¿Pasa algo malo caramelo?

Fluttershy: …Gabriel…

Todas: ¿Si?

Fluttershy: …Gabriel se va

Todas: ¡¿Qué?

Ella solo se fue lentamente mostrando su tristeza, las demás solo estaban atónitas ante tal noticia, Pinkie Pai no pudo hacer nada más que llorar mares, las chicas la consolaron para que dejara de llorar. Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra después de esto, todas y todos estaban en sus casas, el día había pasado muy lento, nadie se junto con nadie ese día. Llego la esperada noche y Gabriel estaba mirando las estrellas desde la ventana de la casa de Fluttershy, su pensamiento se interrumpió por Fluttershy, el volvió a su mundo para verla a los ojos y frotar ese hermoso cabello rosa, ella no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse, pero una lagrima recorrió su rostro, Gabriel quiso decir algo, pero Fluttershy le gano

Fluttershy: Gabriel, solo quiero decirte que te amo mucho, pero no quiero obligarte a quedarte aquí, tampoco puedo ir contigo porque a mis amigas les haría falta, vi lo feliz que estabas con tu madre y tu padre ese día, así que…

Dijo esto dándole el brazalete en el casco de Gabriel

Fluttershy: …Estas libre de tomar tu decisión

Dijo esto conteniendo el grifo del agua en los ojos, ella se fue a su cama dejando solo a Gabriel pensativo y triste a la vez, podía jurar que le cayó una lágrima en su rostro. La noche paso muy lenta, sobre todo si Fluttershy no durmiera en toda la noche triste, sin notarlo el sol la saco de sus pensamientos, tratando de dormir con los ojos cerrados los abrió de una buena vez, ella estaba sola tendida en la cama, había absoluto silencio en la casa, ella mirando hacía abajo dijo con pena en sus ojos y una voz baja

Fluttershy: Se fue

Después de rato de pensar trato de no llorar pero no se daba cuenta de que ya lo estaba haciendo, lo único que hacía era mirar hacía al frente como si su amado estuviera ahí mismo, pero ella solo miraba la nada, una y otra vez repetía lo mismo cada vez con una voz llorosa

Fluttershy: Se fue…

Más triste aún puso su rostro en las mantas para esconder su tristeza de nadie, dejo de llorar cuando una voz conocida la llamo

¿?: _Fluttershy…_

Ella levanto la cabeza como un rayo y vio a todos lados como si estuviera buscando aquella voz, cuando dejo de escucharla volvió a su depresión, pero la voz volvió como piedra al zapato

¿?: _Fluttershy, hize el desayuno_

Ella no quiso levantarse de nuevo en vano, solo se quedo posada en la cama como una inútil, la voz se acerco más haciendo que se aclarara más semejándose a la de Gabriel

Fluttershy: ¿Gabriel?

Dijo en un tono bajo sin soltar su cara de las sabanas, sin ver nada ella tuvo razón, lentamente levanto su cabeza dejando ver solo la frente y los grandes ojos que tenía, ella vio a un Gabriel salir de la cocina con una gran bandeja plateada que llevaba un jugo de naranja y unos huevos revueltos, el se balanceaba por tener el equilibrio de esas dos cosas, la pegaso se levanto y vio que se figuraba una sonrisa

Fluttershy: ¿Gabriel?

Gabriel: ¡Sorpresa! No quise despertarte para poder hacerte el desayuno y como…

La bandeja plateada se cayó con todas las cosas y las palabras de Gabriel fueron interrumpidas cuando Fluttershy lo abrazo como nunca lo había hecho antes, el solo sonrió y el siguió abrazándola con su pecho mojado por las lagrimas de felicidad que no podía contener

Gabriel: ¿Creías que iba a dejarte?

Ella solo lloraba en el pecho de su amado, no pudo decir ni una sola palabra ante tantas lagrimas que desechaba

Gabriel: Nunca voy a dejarte

Dijo separando sus caras un momento, pero no sus cuerpos

Gabriel: Porque… Yo siempre…

Decía cada frase secando las lagrimas de Fluttershy con si casco

Gabriel: …Estaré contigo… Te amo

Dijo esta besándola en sus húmedos labios, se separaron por un segundo y luego se volvieron a abrazar como si no lo hubieran hecho en años

Gabriel: Y ¿Quieres tomar desayuno?


	4. Atrapados

Fluttershy quiso preguntarle a Gabriel mientras tomaba el delicioso desayuno

Fluttershy: ¿Enserio no quisiste ir con tu familia?

Gabriel: No, he estado con ellos mucho tiempo, además de que no llevo una relación fuerte con mis hermanos y tampoco con mi madre

Fluttershy: Pero si te vi abrazándola

Gabriel: Eso era porque no la había visto mucho tiempo, también porque o si no se enfurece

Ella dio una sonrisa entre dientes

Fluttershy: Hay que decirles a las chicas sobres esto, no quiero que estén tristes

Gabriel: Se deprimieron por mí, tanto les importo

Fluttershy: Pues claro que si, eres uno de los mejores amigos de ellas, tu ida es nuestra tortura

Gabriel solo pudo mirar con los ojos mojados y una tierna sonrisa. Luego de un rato de tomar el desayuno los dos fueron al centro de Ponyville donde encontraron a las chicas reunidas en una mesa de restaurant, todas estaban con caras largas sobre la mesa, Pinkie estaba con el cabello lisado, todas hablaban deprimidas

Pinkie Pai: ¿Estar así nos vamos sentir mejor?

Twilight: … No

Pinkie Pai: Te creo

Luego Gabriel se puso al frente de ellas y las distrajo, excepto a Pinkie Pai

Gabriel: ¿Por qué las caras largas chicas?

Todas estaban boquiabiertos al vero el, excepto Pinkie Pai que aún seguía mirando la mesa

Pinkie Pai: Gabriel se fue para siempre, vamos a extrañarlo

Gabriel: Uh, que pena, yo puedo traerlo aquí

Pinkie Pai: No creo que puedas….. ¡ ¿Gabriel?

A Pinkie Pai se le esponjo el cabello en menos de tres segundos y volvió a su típica sonrisa

Pinkie Pai: ¿Gabriel? ¡Gabriel!

Dijo esto abrazándolo dejándolo casi sin aire, el apartándola un poco dice entre dientes

Gabriel: No es para tanto Pinkie

Al decir esto todas las ponys se abalanzaros sobre Gabriel haciéndole cosquillas y al mismo tiempo doliéndole

Gabriel: Ja, ja, ja, Auu, je, je, je

Fluttershy estaba detrás suyo sonriendo con una mirada tierna, por poco se echa a llorar si no fuera por que no le gusta llamar la atención. Gabriel estaba entre risas y abrazos, pero todo eso termino cuando el escucho una bocina de un carruaje, las ponys se separaron dejándolo levantarse, el carruaje se detuvo con una sonrisa y con los ojos entrecerrados

Claudia: Bueno hijo, es hora de irse

Dijo esto deteniéndose en frente de el, el vio como las ponys cambiaban su cara y Gabriel se armo de valor para decirle una palabra

Gabriel: No

Claudia fingió una sonrisa y tartamudeo

Claudia: ¿Q-qué?

Gabriel: Perdón mamá, pero mi respuesta es no, quiero quedarme aquí, estoy bastante adulto para tomar mis decisiones yo solo

Pinkie se rio entre dientes como queriendo ver como se enojara, la madre no deseando enojarse le contesta a Gabriel con el ceño fruncido

Claudia: Vámonos de este pueblucho ¡Ahora!

El negándose le responde con ironía

Gabriel: Lo siento mamá, tengo un hogar aquí…

Dijo esto mirando a Fluttershy haciéndola sonreír

Gabriel: Y algo que nunca tuve sin importar a donde fuera: Amigos, bueno, mejor dicho amigas

Dijo esto mirando a las demás como a Pinkie que saltaba de alegría, la madre enojada se subió al carruaje mientras decía

Claudia: ¡Esta bien! Esto no se va a quedar así Gabriel, yo lo se

Y enfurecida cerro la puerta del carruaje tan fuerte como si fuera la puerta de una habitación, el padre bajo del otro lado y se le acerco solo para decirle

Marcus: Hiciste lo correcto hijo, nada puede en orgullecer me más

Diciendo esto se va al carruaje que se aleja lentamente con la familia de Gabriel dentro, el juro que se le escapaba una lagrima en los ojos, todas las chicas incluyendo a Spike lo abrazaron dejándolo casi sin aire, Rainbow Dash le frotaba fuerte el cabello, las chicas lo abrazaban con fuerza para no dejarlo, incluso también le daban cosquillas, las chicas lo dejaron por un momento para poder hablar

Rainbow Dash: Entonces ¿Te quedas para siempre?

El chico pensó con una cara triste preocupando a todos, pero su cara cambio rápidamente a la de una alegre

Gabriel: Okie dokie lokie

Todas se rieron y Fluttershy se puso en el regazo de Gabriel y este le devolvía el brazalete de compromiso y los dos se besaron sin importar que estuvieran en público, Pinkie recordó algo y se alegro

Pinkie Pai: Oh, cierto, ustedes van a casarse, si, si, si, ¡tenemos que hace la boda pronto!

Twilight: Ay, que romántico, tenemos que preparar la boda, lo haremos todas nosotras como regalo de que te vas a quedar

Gabriel: Je, je, no es para tanto, aunque me ayudaría en los gastos

Rarity: Hablando de ese tema, recuerda que debes verme mañana en la mañana

La pegaso amarilla esbozo una cara melancólica por no comprender nada, pero se calmo cuando Gabriel le explico

Gabriel: No te preocupes conejita, aún quede debiendo después de paga el brazalete, por eso le pedí prestado a Rarity y ahora tengo que devolver el favor, nada más

Ella se poso sobre su pecho para relajarse un momento y olvidar todo lo que paso. las chicas se fueron para poder preparar la boda

Twilight: Vamos a preparar la boda para tres días ¿Ok? Será fantástica

Gabriel: …Muchas gracias Twilight

Dijo inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, ella impresionada se fue riendo y sonrojada, Fluttershy aún en el pecho del chico yacía dormida ella, tan apacible, Gabriel se levanto para dejarla recostada en la cama, de hecho el tenía que ir a Sugar Cube Corner para hacer unas entregas y ganar algo de dinero para poder pagar el brazalete y tal vez la boda. El tapo al angel amarillo y le dio un beso de despedida.

El se dirigió a Sugar Cube Corner para encontrarse con la señora Cake y el señor Cake, ellos estaban preparando las cosas para irse a dejar un empaque

Señora cake: Tú debes ser el chico que ayudara a Pinkie ¿No?

Gabriel: Exacto, el mismo

Señor cake: Bien, debes ayudarla a hacer unos pastelillos, luego buscar unos congelantes en congelador ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Gabriel: Pero claro que si, además tengo a Pinkie Pai como ayudante

Señora cake: Bien, después de todo eso recibirás tú paga, adiós y que les vaya bien

El chico sonrió y trato de buscar a Pinkie para poder hacer los pastelillos, no la encontró en ninguna parte, pero se asusto cuando ella le grito al oído

Pinkie Pai: ¡Sorpresa!

Incluso Gabriel se cayo al piso por la "sorpresa" que le dio Pinkie, ella solo se rio y lo levanto con el casco

Gabriel: ¿Dónde estabas?

Pinkie Pai: Escondida en los dulces ¿No me viste?

Gabriel: Creo que por algo pregunto, bien, hagamos los postres

Mientras tanto en otro lugar estaba Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash sentadas afuera alrededor de una mesa, Rainbow tomaba una bebida Coca cola light mientras que Fluttershy tomaba un jugo de manzana, ella se veía preocupada moviendo la pajilla de su jugo, Rainbow para romper el silencio le pregunto sin que a ella le importara

Rainbow Dash: ¿Ocurre algo Fluttershy?

Ella se desvió de sus pensamientos para dirigirle la palabra

Fluttershy: ¡Ah! Perdóname, no es nada

Rainbow Dash: Dime

Fluttershy: Pero no es nada

La pegaso celeste solo le miro con una mirada entrecerrada para que ella respondiera su pregunta

Fluttershy: Esta bien, lo que ocurre es que aún no se que regalarle a Gabriel por quedarse aquí conmigo y todas ustedes, es decir, Twilight y la chicas le dieron de regalo una boda y yo no puedo aportar nada

Rainbow Dash: ¿Por eso tanto alboroto? Psss, yo no le di nada

Fluttershy: Pero es que yo soy su novia, es como obligación darle algo yo, o si no puedo quedar mal frente a el

Rainbow Dash: No es para tanto Fluttershy…Aunque si podrías darle algo como regalo

Dijo ella con una mirada pícara, Fluttershy no comprendió y aún así estaba asustada.

Pinkie y Gabriel terminaron de hacer pastelillos, los dos estaban cubiertos de harina, Pinkie riendo y Gabriel tosiendo polvo de harina

Gabriel: Que bueno que terminamos esto

Pinkie Pai: Eso fue fantasticobuloso, hay que hacerlo otro día

El pony tenía una mancha de dulce en la mejilla que no se podía quitar

Gabriel: Pinkie ¿Tienes un paño por ahí?

Pinkie Pai: Nopi, tengo una idea

Dijo ella chupando la mejilla de Gabriel, este se asusto y quería apartarse, pero ella lo succionaba con su boca, la mejilla de Gabriel quedo roja por el chupón, pero quedo limpia

Pinkie Pai: Listo, ahora tenemos que ir al congelador a buscar esos congelantes ¡A otra aventura!

El pony rosa siguió con su trabajo y Gabriel cansado tuvo que seguirla, los dos entraron al congelador, aparte de haber algunos dulces congelados y endulzante había unos trozos gigantes de carne que a Gabriel le parecían extraños

Gabriel: ¿Por qué hay carne en una dulcería?

Pinkie Pai: ¿Por qué? Me gusta la carne cruda como al amanecer

Dijo esto mordiendo un pedazo de carne que hizo asustar al chico

Pinkie Pai: Bien, llevemos esto afuera, ayúdame

Dijo esto tratando de tomar una gran caja con paletas de helado bien frías (Obvio) Gabriel la ayudo con esa pesada tarea para tirarlo afuera del congelador, hicieron lo mismo con varias cajas más y terminaron los dos con una nariz congelada

Gabriel: Misión cumplida, vámonos de aquí para ver mi telenovela

Pinkie Pai: U, u, espérame, quiero dar otra mordida a ese filete ¡Me la debe!

Dijo esto galopando como un rayo al congelador, este esperando que comiera su extraña comida espero sentado hasta que escucho decir a Pinkie Pai con su lengua atorada

Pinkie Pai: Emmm, _Dabriel puedes veni a ayudadme _

Gabriel: ¿Qué paso?

Dijo esto suspirando al ver a Pinkie con la lengua pegada al trozo de carne

Pinkie Pai: Ups, jiji

Gabriel: Ahora te ayudo

Dijo esto tomándola de la cintura para empujarla hacia afuera, hizo esto por unos minutos hasta que ella se soltó con una herida en su lengua

Gabriel: ¿Estás bien?

Ella trato de hablar pero le dolía demasiado para hacerlo, al decimo intento entendió que sería mejor no hablar por un rato

Gabriel: Mejor será irnos ¡Antes de que se cierre la puerta!

Dijo corriendo hacia la puerta antes de que se cerrara, pero falló al último segundo cuando se cerró y el choco en la fría puerta, el la intento abrir de todos modos, pero era inútil, estaban encerrados  
>-<p>

**Perdón si es un poco corto el avance, es que he estado muy ocupado últimamente, no los quiero hacer esperar y además tengo que terminar dos historias más! Pero eso no significa que no voy a terminar el siguiente capitulo ;) Puede que algo le pase a Gabriel, o quizás no, eso lo decido yo.**


	5. El regalo de Fluttershy

El pony estaba muy asustado inventando mil maneras de cómo salir de aquí, pero ninguna funcionaba, trato una y otra vez de abrir la puerta por si solo pero era inútil, si no venía alguien pronto su destino era la muerte de asfixia y congelación, Gabriel no pudo hacer nada más que caer en la locura

Gabriel: ¡POR MI ABUELA! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer? Estamos atrapados aquí y los Cake vienen aquí en dos horas, si ellos no vienen no podremos vivir nuestras vidas, y si no podemos vivir nuestras vidas ¡ESTAMOS JODIDOS! Y además de muertos…

El termino de hablar porque Pinkie lo sujeto y le dio una cachetada en la mejilla para que se calmara

Gabriel: Gracias, lo más importante es que no podre casarme con Fluttershy, y cuando creí que mi nueva vida ya iba a comenzar

Decía esto rindiéndose ante la muerte, Pinkie lo levanto y como no podía hablar ella simulo una sonrisa con sus cascos en señal de que el no se preocupara y le sonriera a la vida, en vez de eso el solo la miro confundido y furioso

Gabriel: ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo rayos voy a sonreír estando atrapados aquí? ¿Simplemente no lo entiendes tonta? ¡Vamos a morir! ¡No voy a poder casarme con Fluttershy y ni siquiera voy a conocer a mis futuros hijos! ¡Entiende que la vida no es todo SONRISAS!

La pony rosada solo pudo encogerse de hombros asustada y un poco avergonzada de poder reír en momentos como estos, ella sin sollozar expreso su tristeza con una pocas lágrimas en sus mejillas, Gabriel un poco arrepentido se puso tras de ella para abrazarla por la espalda y sentir algo de calor biológico de su cuerpo

Gabriel: Si vamos a morir, tratemos de morir felices ¿Ya?

Ella secándose las gotas de lluvia en sus rostros asintió un si al pony que aún no podía apagar su tristeza ya que en realidad le daba miedo no poder casarse con Fluttershy, no poder verla de nuevo, esa sonrisa encantadora y tímida que iluminaba hasta el día más nublado en días soleados para el, quizá ya no pueda verla más.

Había pasado media hora desde que se quedaron atrapados, el frio de ellos se reflejaba al verlos tiritar aún abrazados, era un frio insoportable, ninguno de los dos había hablado por un momento, Gabriel estaba pensando en su conejita y Pinkie no podía hablar por su lengua dañada, sin embargo ellos no sentían que se les iba el oxigeno, solo sentían ese duro frío de invierno, afuera un sol de verano abrazador mientras ellos se congelaban, Gabriel decía tiritando

Gabriel: P-p-p-Pinkie P-Pai

Dijo esto llamando la atención de la pony rosa que se veía preocupada

Gabriel: S-si v-a-vamos a mo-morir, q-q-quiero que sepas q-que te quiero mu-mu-mucho

Ella le dio una sonrisa halagadora, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que Gabriel estaba perdiendo todas sus fuerzas vitales, pudo sentir por primera vez que su corazón paro de palpitar, no sentía nada de su cuerpo, ni siquiera pudo sentir sus cascos congelarse, lentamente todo se volvía a poner oscuro y el cerraba los ojos pensando por ultima vez en su amada. En el último segundo de vida Gabriel sintió algo en su boca que hizo reaccionar todas las funciones de su cuerpo, su corazón volvía a palpitar, sentía todo su cuerpo otra vez, pero no podía saber que era lo que invadía su boca, era algo caliente, suave y viscoso, pero con un sabor a dulce, abrió los ojos de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que Pinkie Pai lo estaba besando en la boca como si fuera un beso de la vida que lo volvió de vuelta, Gabriel sentía la pobre lengua de Pinkie entrando en la boca del pony, este preocupado de que a ella le doliera hacer eso, pero no, al contrario, a ella le gustaba y le servía como para sanar la herida, el pony saboreaba la sangre de la lengua de Pinkie, estaba caliente pero con un sabor igual que un caramelo de fresas, quizá por tanta azúcar que consume, Pinkie lentamente bajaba por el cuerpo de Gabriel besando cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar al miembro del pony, ella empezó a lamerlo lento y suave como comienzo, Gabriel gemía por la acción, siguió haciéndolo hasta que ella metió su boca entera en su pene haciendo gemir al pony, la boca de ella estuvo un rato hasta que lentamente la saco y saboreo sus labios y al fin pudo decir algo

Pinkie Pai: …Rico

Ella siguió chupando y chupando cada vez más rápido, el pony puso su casco en la nuca de Pinkie para que ella no saliera hasta que se corrió dentro de su boca, obligada tuvo que tragarse sus líquidos, los dos se volvieron a besar, Gabriel sintiéndose infiel por engañar a Fluttershy, pero se dio cuenta de que una Pinkie callada se parecía mucho a Fluttershy por lo tan sensible que era, además de que sus gemidos parecían similares, el chico dejo de pensar cuando Pinkie nuevamente lo beso descongelando rápidamente sus labios, los dos ya no estaban muriéndose del frio, al contrario, se podía ver en el suelo el hielo derretido alrededor de ellos, Pinkie Pai se volteo dándole la espalda a Gabriel, ella se posaba lentamente en el miembro del chico mientras que este le tomaba la caderas para mantenerla, la pony tímidamente se empezó a menearse de adelante y de atrás, ella gemía de placer mirando hacía abajo mientras que Gabriel se inclino hacía adelante para lamerle el cuello y subir la temperatura, también hizo elevar los gemidos de la chica, ella termino de menearse para saltar sobre el miembro del muchacho, le daba placer y un poco de dolor al chico, pero incrementaba el clímax entre ellos dos, Gabriel la abrazo para poder estar más cerca del calor y tocar ese suave cuerpo de porcelana. No podían soportar un segundo más en correrse, Pinkie riéndose se bajo de la entrepierna de Gabriel, entro su boca en el pene del chico para recibir ese caliente y espeso líquido en su boca y en su rosada lengua, el chico cerro los ojos en señal de liberar sus líquidos, Pinkie estuvo un buen rato con su boca adentro mirando al chico hasta que se libero tomando una bocanada de aire exhausta, ella arrastro su cabeza en el candente cuerpo de Gabriel hasta llegar a su cuello para acurrucarse, los dos jadeaban con cansancio acerca de lo sucedido, Pinkie solo le sonrió y se recostó en el caliente cuello del chico mientras que este se dormía creyendo que hace un rato ya estaba muerto. Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que Gabriel puso sentir un pequeño rayo de luz en su pestaña, vio como la puerta se estaba abriendo, luego se abrió de golpe dejando ver al señor Cake que venía con un filete enorme, el vio a los chicos abrazados y quiso cerrar la puerta avergonzado

Señor Cake: ¡Ay! Perdón por si interrumpo

Gabriel: No, no, no, no cierre la puerta

Le dijo esto alzando el brazo y el señor Cake obedeció, Gabriel poso a Pinkie en el suelo y ella se despertó

Gabriel: ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivimos todo este tiempo sin respirar?

Señor Cake: Había una ventana atrás

Dijo esto señalando una pequeña ventana donde podían escapar, Gabriel se llevo el casco en el rostro en señal de estupidez inmensa, Pinkie no pudo evitar reírse y finalmente los dos salieron por la puerta mientras el señor Cake dejo el filete en el suelo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo importante

Señor Cake: ¡Ups! No tengo dinero Gabriel, pero no te preocupes, puedes elegir lo que quieras en el almacén, al siguiente día te pago el resto

El chico frotando su casco en su perilla para pensar en que podía llevar

Gabriel: Mmmm, lo que sea ¿Cierto?

En la casa de campo de Fluttershy, ya se estaba cayendo el día para que apareciera la noche y la luna llena, ella y Rainbow Dash estaban en el armario, no se podían ver, solo se podían escuchar las voces de que ella se resistía a algo

Fluttershy: Ay, Rainbow, no se si esto sea buena idea

Rainbow Dash: Te lo aseguro, a los hombres les encanta esto, Ji, ji, ji 

Luego sintieron que la puerta se abría y se cerraba nuevamente

Rainbow Dash: Ahí llego ¿Preparada?

Fluttershy: No

Rainbow Dash: Bien

La pegaso celeste salió del armario dejando a Fluttershy ahí, Rainbow encendió unas pocas velas en la habitación, puso unos pétalos de rosas amarillas en la cama, luego vio a Gabriel con unos chocolates y dulces, por tantos regalos en su cara no pudo ver a Rainbow que se salía de la casa mientras le susurraba

Rainbow Dash: Buena suerte

El muchacho se asusto, pero pensó que fue el viento, se hizo un espacio para poder ver al frente suyo, el se fue a la cama para sentarse, pero no soltó los regalos, vio las velas y las rosas, y se coloco nervioso

Gabriel: Emm, Fluttershy ¿Están haciendo un ritual o estaban haciendo una película pornográfica?

Fluttershy entro tímidamente y despacio, ella entro con su hermoso traje de gala que uso en la gala del galope, ese vestido verde con su mariposa de moño y su cabello amarrado, también llevaba su collar de mariposa que decía lo cual bondadosa que era, las velas que iluminaban la habitación iluminaban más a Fluttershy, aparte del vestido, tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda bellísimos que combinaban con el vestido. Gabriel boquiabierto ni se dio cuenta de que se le cayeron los regalos, el no hizo nada más que balbucear y mirar hacía otros lados para no perderse en los ojos de ella

Gabriel: Bu, bu, Flu-Flu-Fluttershy, t-te ves candente, es decir, t-t-e ves bu ba be bo…

Esto no hizo nada más que hacer reír y sonrojar a la pegaso, ella se acerco aún con Gabriel balbuceando, Gabriel nervioso y con una mirada asustadiza, eso le recordaba a Fluttershy. Estuvieron así hasta que estuvieron demasiado cerca para tocarse las narices, Fluttershy tomo valor y lo beso sorprendiéndolo como si fuera el primer beso de su vida, estuvieron besándose por largos minutos, sus lenguas se tocaban entre sí mientras que ella se posaba sobre el tibio cuerpo de su amado, siguieron así hasta que se les fue el aliento y se separaron con sus respiraciones agitadas, solo habían pasado minutos y Fluttershy ya estaba sudando, algo sexy para Gabriel, el le lamio la frente para quitarle las gotas de sudor, ella gimió con placer y ternura. Gabriel le quito la mariposa de moño con los dientes dejándolo hacía un lado, el la volvió a besar, los dos tenían unos rubores ardientes como el fuego, el chico lentamente le quitaba la ropa de gala, primero la falda, luego los zapatos y al final el collar dejándola tal como siempre esta al aire libre. Los dos se dieron vuelta en la cama dejando a Gabriel arriba de ella, el bajo acariciando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Fluttershy hasta llegar a la parte íntima de la pegaso, el lengüeteo el húmedo coño de Fluttershy, gimió cerrando sus suaves parpados, Gabriel tenía las piernas de Fluttershy en sus hombros, el siguió lamiendo la deliciosa parte intima de su amada hasta que ella se corrió en su cara, Fluttershy preocupada levanto su cabeza para verlo, pero Gabriel solo le sonrió y se acerco a ella para besarla, el quiso intentar algo nuevo, mordió la lengua de ella haciéndola gemir aún más, mordiendo los labios y el cuello de su amada, sus partes más intimas se rozaban entre sí provocando placer, Gabriel no soporto un segundo más y metió su miembro en su coño casi provocándola gritar, pero el empezó lento y gentil, los dos abrazados no se separaban ni un segundo, podían sentir el calor de sus cuerpos entre ellos dos, Gabriel la embestía más rápido para aumentar la temperatura mientras el le lamia el cuello. Fluttershy lo aparto un poco para cambiar de posición, ella se puso de cuatro patas como perrito para mostrar su húmedo coño a su amado, el obedeció y se poso tras de ella para meter su miembro dentro de ella, Fluttershy tenía su cabeza en la sabana de la cama, el chico quería besarla, pero no podía desde esa posición, Fluttershy al comprender su ternura lo acaricio con su ala derecha para darle cariño; los dos ya llegaban al clímax, la respiración agitada de aquellos dos se escuchaba el uno al otro, Gabriel la embistió lo más rápido que pudo para darle un orgasmo placentero hasta que el se corrió dentro de Fluttershy, ella tratando de tomar el aire sentía los fluidos dentro de ella, Gabriel saco su miembro para poder estar sobre ella y besarla nuevamente, el chico tomo las sabanas para taparse junto a su amada para acurrucarse con ella, los dos dijeron las dos palabras que querían decirse al principio

Gabriel/Fluttershy: Te amo

Fluttershy se acurruco en el cuello de el para dormirse los dos juntos bien abrazados

**Hola, soy Gavrilio, esta claro que este no es el final, je, je, pero ahora quiero mencionar las varias equivocaciones que he tenido como escritor y lector, como el de escribir "Pony" en vez Poni, también Pinkie "Pai" cuando es Pinkie "Pie" o a veces cuando escribo mal el diálogo. Paso porque comencé a escribir esto cuando recién veía My Little pony, comenten por si quieren que cambie las cosas y por si solo siga así, no es por mala ortografía, sino que estoy apresurado en escribir **

**Atte: Gavrilio The Princip**


	6. El turno de Rarity

Las primeras luces de la mañana comenzaron a salir a la ventana de Fluttershy, los pájaros cantaban y los conejos y las liebres comenzaban a despertar. El sol cubría lentamente a los dos enamorados que estaban en la cama, Gabriel se despertó, pero Fluttershy aún seguía dormido con algunos ronquidos de más, pero eran leves y daban un aliento embriagador, ella estaba abrazada a su amado, el chico se levanto despacio para no despertarla, cuando victoriosamente se salió de las cadenas de Fluttershy ella tiernamente se abrazo con su almohada acurrucándose a la almohada, Gabriel sonrió y no quería hacer nada más que quedarse con ella y aferrarse a algo caliente, porque cuando salió de la cama ya podía sentir el frio de la mañana, se coloco un suéter negro que su prometida le había tejido, se encamino en la casa frente a todos los obstáculos que había dejado en el suelo ayer, la ropa, los zapatos y todo lo demás, esas cosas no harían ningún ruido, pero no se dio cuenta de que choco con un espejo y se tiro al suelo haciendo un montón de ruido y este se arrepintiera de no mirar al frente, vio a Fluttershy y solo se movió de la cama

Gabriel: Fiu

El pony salió de la casa de campo para dirigirse al boutique de Rarity para hacerle el desayuno como parte del trabajo y conseguirle ese costoso brazalete. Rarity le paso una llave el otro día para que el pudiera entrar y hacerle la merienda, Rarity aún estaba dormida, eran las 08:00 de la mañana, Gabriel entro despacio para no despertar a nadie y esta vez miro al frente, fue a la cocina y preparo la comida, después de unos minutos el desayuno estaba listo y el aroma ya se sentía por toda la casa, Rarity hablaba sonámbulo con su antifaz rojo puesto en sus ojos, tenía una sonrisa ante tal olor

Rarity: Mmm, que es eso que huelo, mmm, parecen tostadas…con mantequilla derretida…panqueques de zanahoria… simplemente divino…

Ella se despertó por tanto olores "Divinos" que aromatizaban la casa, se levanto y se puso sus pantuflas rosadas

Rarity: Gabriel debió haber llegado, excelente

Ella bajo a la cocina y vio a Gabriel haciendo el segundo desayuno para Sweetie Belle, había otro desayuno en la mesa que era para Rarity

Rarity: ¡Buenos días querido! Veo que te levantaste temprano ¿Por qué haces otro desayuno?

Gabriel: Hago el otro para Sweetie Belle

Rarity: No te preocupes querubín, Sweetie Belle esta dormida como un animal, es decir, como un angelito

Dijo esto fingiendo una sonrisa

Gabriel: ¿Entonces que hago con este desayuno?

Decía esto mostrándolo, la unicornio solo dio pequeñas sonrisas

Rarity: Pues, para ti querido

El chico dio una sonrisa y se sentó junto a Rarity para comerse la deliciosa merienda, después de un rato de haber comido complacientes la comida quedaron llenos, Rarity se limpio con un pañuelo con su magia como toda una dama, también limpio la boca de Gabriel y este se resistía riendo

Gabriel: No tienes que hacer eso Rarity

Rarity: "Tengo" que hacerlo, me molesta ver una cara sucia

Después hubo un incomodo silencio en el que nadie pudo hablar hasta que Rarity dio una mirada sensual al chico, el no se dio ni cuenta porque estaba mirando el refrigerador con sus decoraciones que tenía

Rarity: Oye

Dijo esto distrayendo al chico de su pensamiento

Gabriel: ¿Si? Señorita Rarity

Ella dio otras carcajadas leves para no demostrarse irrespetuosa, puso sus cascos en sus mejillas para apoyarse en la mesa aún con su mirada sensual

Rarity: ¿Aún te quedan algunas ganas de comer?

Gabriel: Comer no, pero puedo probar delicias nada más ¿Por qué la causa?

Rarity: Excelente, la causa es porque quiero jugar a un juego

Gabriel: ¿Y ese juego es…?

Rarity: Ven acá

Dijo acercándosele para ponerle una venda en los ojos mientras ponía unas pocas comidas en la mesa para probar

Rarity: Como eres tan buen cocinero, tienes que saber el sabor y textura de cada comida ¿No?

Gabriel: Bueno, en realidad no se, pero probémoslo

Dijo esto guiándose por Rarity, ella lo acerco a la comida, estaban tres pequeños platitos, uno tenía camarón añadido con soya, un panqueque de zanahoria y con crema de vainilla y el último era caviar

Rarity: Hay cuatro platillos que debes probar y debes adivinar cual es cada uno, empieza por este

Dijo ella mostrándole al camarón con soya, Gabriel olfateo cada parte de la pequeña comida y finalmente se la comió, la mastico varias veces y al final dijo poniendo su lengua en los labios

Gabriel: Mmm, camarón con… ¿Soya?

Rarity: Exacto querido, prueba el siguiente

El chico se comió sin pensarlo el segundo plato, lo saboreo y dijo últimamente

Gabriel: ¡Magdalena!

Rarity: No, no, no, no; es panqueque de zanahoria

Se mordió el labio por la derrota, así que fue al siguiente plato, rápidamente contesto

Gabriel: ¡Caviar!

Rarity: Excelente, como sabes de un plato tan fino

Gabriel: Mi familia antes era millonaria, después e fue a la quiebra e hicimos una granja

Rarity: Interesante, pero antes de entablar una ligera conversación prueba el ultimo plato para que ganes el juego

Dijo esto subiéndose a la mesa sin sospechas del chico, ella abrió sus piernas dejando ver ese húmedo coño. Gabriel olfateo y se acerco a la mesa sin saber que se encontró cara a cara con la vagina de la muchacha, el lamio para saborear el sabor mientras que Rarity aguantaba sus gemidos

Gabriel: No estoy seguro de que es, parece marisco, pero tiene un sabor extraño, como a frambuesa

Rarity: Tu solo sigue querido, por cualquier circunstancia no pare

Decía ella tratando de no gemir, el chico siguió cegado lengüeteando adentro de Rarity, el metió toda la boca en el coño de la chica y ella gimió poniéndose de espaldas frente a la mesa, el pony mordió haciéndola gemir aún más

Gabriel: ¿Estas bien?

Rarity: Muy bien

Dijo con placer, la chica ya estaba en el clímax aguantando de sus adentros para no gritar, estaba a punto de correrse en la cara de Gabriel cuando en el último momento sonó un reloj haciendo un sonido de pito, el chico vio su brazo con su reloj de bolsillo y se alarmo

Gabriel: ¡Ay no! Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a ver a Twilight acerca de los preparativos, lo siento Rarity, me tengo que ir

Dijo esto sin quitarse lo vendajes y chocando contra la puerta, aún sin quitarse el vendaje siguió por la verdadera entrada sin escuchar a Rarity

Rarity: Pero…Pero ¡Aún me quede con las ganas!

El chico siguió sin observar a donde iba, sin embargo se tropezó con una mariquita que estaba en el suelo, por fin se quito el vendaje y vio que ya estaba al frente de la biblioteca, el entro y vio a Twilight que veía unos papeles y pergaminos cuando se dio cuenta de que Gabriel ya estaba aquí y dejo los papeles a un lado y se acerco a el

Twilight: Por fin viniste, sígueme, tenemos que asegurar algo

El la siguió confundido hacía un montón de libros más que estaban sueltos por ahí

Gabriel: A este lugar le falta limpieza ¿Dónde esta Spike? ¿No que el esta encargado de eso?

Twilight: No lo he visto desde que desperté, algo raro trama, bueno, no importa. Tenemos que concentrarnos en tu boda, bien ¿Cómo la quieres? ¿Tradicional o Celestial?

Dijo esto trayendo con su magia un libro de notas y una pluma

Gabriel: Tradicional

Twilight: Entonces Celestial

Gabriel: Pero…

Twilight: ¿Qué pastel quieres?

Gabriel: Emmm, ¿Fresa?

Twilight: Chocolate

Decía ella anotando cada apunte para la boda

Gabriel: ¿Qué no es mi decisión?... Tienen algún coro o no lo se, algún cantante para la boda

Twilight: No, no hay, pero de vez en cuando cantamos en las ocasiones más inesperadas

El chico se aburría de lo que no podía elegir `para su casamiento con Fluttershy

Twilight: Bien, solo necesito esas cosas que anotar, lo ves, muy poco. Porque Rarity se encargara de la decoración, Fluttershy del coro, Pinkie Pai de los postres, Applejack de los aperitivos, Rainbow Das de los "Asombroso" y yo por supuesto de que todo salga bien y como se espera

Gabriel: Wo, me da vergüenza que yo no haga nada

Ella se rio y en la ultima frase le dijo con algo de locura como cuando le dan tardías

Twilight: Ha, ha, ha, tu no tienes que hacer nada, solo tienes que ASISTIR A LA BODA

El chico se asusto un poco y la unicornio se aparto de el con su sonrisa especial

Twilight: El único cambio que habrá es que la boda no será en tres días, por problemas de "Postres" la boda se retrasara un día y medio como máximo ¿Bien?

Gabriel: Emmm, bien

Twilight: Bien, ahora vete porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Le dijo ella empujándolo hasta afuera para que ella siguiera con su trabajo, en eso el muchacho vio a Fluttershy y no pudo esperar un segundo más para darle una sorpresa


	7. El día de Spike

Spike caminaba con gran regalo rojo en sus brazos, el día era hermoso y eran cerca de las una de la tarde, luego se extraño de ver a Gabriel corriendo con un vendaje puesto en los ojos, siguió su camino al boutique de Rarity.

Cuando Gabriel se fue, Rarity aún tenía las ganas de hacer sexo, eso es como una placentera tortura para algunas personas, no poder liberarte cuando ya estas excitado, pero esto no iba a quedar así, hizo una mirada seductora y fue a algunos de los cajones para sacar ese bello collar que en alguna vez le regalo Spike en el día anterior al cumpleaños de el, se lo coloco con suavidad y encendió una pocas velas en la habitación (Apagándose las luces claro) se poso sobre la cama y comenzó a masturbarse suavemente dejando escapar unos ligeros gemidos, se lamio los labios y con el otro casco libre se empezó a tocar como si lo hiciera un hombre. Spike toco la puerta, Rarity no escuchaba nada ya que estaba en el segundo piso y además que lo único que escuchaba eran sus gemidos; Spike toco por segunda vez la puerta, se abrió por su cuenta y Spike entro viendo hacía todos lados sin un rastro de la unicornio, el orientado por si mismo siguió

Spike: Quizá este arriba en su habitación (¡Ya se! Voy a darle una sorpresa)

El travieso dragón siguió de puntillas hasta la habitación subiendo las escaleras mientras que Rarity ya iba por segunda vez en su clímax, podía sentir ese calor de su cuerpo y como ardían sus mejillas, ella se mordió el labio para no gemir tanto y despertar a su hermana, en eso entro Spike emocionado hasta que vio lo sucedido

Spike: ¡SORPRE!… ¿sa?

El chico con la boquiabierta le importo un comino que se cayera el obsequio para ella, Rarity estaba en shock observando a Spike con la boca abierta mientras ella se quitaba lentamente el casco de su coño húmedo, ella estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza y corto el incomodo silencio riéndose con una sonrisa falsa

Rarity: Je, je. ¿Y qué cuentas Spike?

El dijo con la mirada fija en la vagina mojada de Rarity

Spike: Creo que pasaba por aquí y te vine a traer una ofrenda

Dijo esto mostrando el regalo rojo con el moño rosa

Rarity: Ay, no debiste

Decía ella tomando el regalo con su magia y abriéndolo, era un hermoso vestido nuevo, un vestido blanco transparente para las noches cálidas, cuando se lo puso aún mostraba ese bello cuerpo esbelto de unicornio

Spike: Es un pijama, ya que escuche por ahí que te quedaban pocos

Rarity: Y combina con mi collar, es excelente Spikecito

Ella lo miro y podía ver como Spike aún estaba hipnotizado por lo de antes, observo como el miembro del dragón se levanto como una palanca, Spike trato de esconderlo dos segundos después cubriéndose de la humillación. Rarity se sonrojo, por lo cierto aún estaba excitada y mojada, no podía aguantar más, así que comenzó a hablar seductoramente

Rarity: Oye Spike ¿Por qué no vienes a la cama conmigo?

Esto hizo ruborizar al dragón, trago saliva y tomo valor para sentarse junto a Rarity, algo alejado por lo asustado que estaba, pero lentamente uno se iba a acercando al otro

Rarity: Yo también tengo un regalo para ti

Dijo ella robándole un apasionado beso al chico dragón, este con los ojos abiertos simplemente no lo podía creer, se estaba besando con la chica de su vida que tanto anhelaba su ser, se siguieron besando por largo rato hasta que perdieron el aliento, los dos con respiraciones agitadas y miradas amorosas se besaron nuevamente. El chico empezó a meter sus dedos en la virginidad de la unicornio, ella gimió dentro de la boca de Spike y este metía sus dedos cada vez más adentro. Rarity se bajo de la cama aún besando a Spike hasta que dejo de hacerlo para lamer su erecto miembro este sonrojado veía como su amada chupaba su miembro hasta el fondo. Spike con los ojos como platos poco a poco empezó a relajarse y tomar el cabello de Rarity para acariciarlo haciéndola sonrojar, la mojada y caliente lengua de la unicornio pasaba por el recto pene del chico hasta que llego al orgasmo cuando ella chupo hasta el fondo simulando una sonrisa cuando recibió el esperma en su boca, ella trago y trago dejando todo limpio el miembro del chico

Rarity: Mmm, reluciente de limpio

Ella lo beso profundamente provocándolo sonrojar, Spike acariciaba el suave cuerpo de Rarity como si fuera una gema que ya no podía esperar comer, así que poso a la chica sobre la cama, el bajo chupando el ardiente abdomen de ella haciéndola gemir hasta que bajo para tocar el clítoris de Rarity, ella no podía evitar gemir mientras que Spike tocaba con sus dedos su intimidad, luego empezó a lamer con su lengua esa deliciosa intimidad introduciéndola adentro, ella se mordió los labios y después gimió con la respiración agitada por como sentía esa blanda y jugosa lengua entrar por su orificio, ella pensó con algo de dificultad por el placer

Rarity: (Lo hace mucho mejor que Gabriel, no quiero esperar para sentir como lo hace)

Ella no quería correrse para no arruinar el momento, quería esperar para tener un buen orgasmo. Ella empujo suavemente a Spike encima de la mansa cama, con una mirada excitante se poso sobre el muchacho para meter su pene en su húmedo coño, las dos intimidades se rozaban entre si aumentando el placer hasta que Rarity como un rayo metió su vagina en el pene del dragón, los dos dieron un alarido, pero se fueron acostumbrando cuando la unicornio empezó a menearse lentamente, el chico poso sus manos en el culo de la unicornio para tocarla, se empezó a aumentar la temperatura cuando Rarity comenzó a menearse más rápido, Spike también la embestía lo más rápido que podía para darle el orgasmo más placentero de su vida, el muchacho subió lo más alto que pudo (Como es pequeño solo llego al pecho de Rarity) y empezó a chupar al pecho de la chica, ella gimió y sintió como se derritió su corazón al tener un hombre que lo amara tanto, el chico apretó el culo de la unicornio gimiendo de placer, Spike la embestía a la velocidad de un relámpago, las respiraciones agitadas de los dos lo acercaba más al orgasmo hasta que los dos se abrazaron y Rarity suspiro cuando sintió el esperma del dragón expandirse en sus interiores mientras que ella también se corría en la entrepierna de Spike, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos sintió el orgasmo más satisfactorio de su vida a la vez de unas mariposas en el estomago y un calor único en su interior. El dúo se tumbo en la cama abrazados, Rarity estaba cara a cara con Spike jadeando agitadamente

Spike: Te amo Rarity ¿Quieres ser la dueña de mi corazón?

Rarity: ¿Cómo no? Spikecito

Respondió con una mirada romantica y sensual, los dos se besaron profundamente por unos minutos hasta que se separaron para cobrar el aliento y decidieron dormir por el cansancio, ese era un día especial para Spike

**Apuesto que pensaron que Rarity no iba hacer nada ¿Eh?, Perdón por si es algo corto, es que este capitulo se llama "El día de Spike" y solo debe relacionarse con Spike, si, aún falta mucho por hacer mis queridos lectores, así que nunca dejen de leer mis historias (Bueno, si quieren pueden dejar de leerlas, pero ese no es el punto) y nunca dejen de comentar aunque sean comentarios malo.**

**Atte: Gavrilio The Princip **


	8. Una tarde de picnic

Spike despertó abriendo los ojos muy lentamente, algo caliente y suave estaba en su pecho, se volteo y vio a Rarity mientras se acomodaba en el regazo del chico dragón, este sonrió y vio el reloj, no eran más de las tres de la tarde y solo se preguntaba una cosa: ¿Qué estará haciendo su amigo en este momento?

Gabriel veía apasionadamente a Fluttershy que alimentaba a los animales, el chico trago saliva y saco unas flores para acercarse lentamente a su prometida, esta al verlo se asusto y se quedo quieta mirando al suelo esperando que haría el pony de sus sueños, Gabriel le entrego las flores en el suelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Gabriel: Feliz aniversario de un mes conejita

Ella se ruborizo y cogió las flores para olfatearlas, era hermosas, tulipanes rosados y amarillos

Fluttershy: Yo también tengo un regalo para ti

Dijo esto volteando hacía atrás para ver a Angel brincando con un obsequio pequeño como un balón de futbol, se la dio a Fluttershy en la boca para que ella lo pudiera sostener con los dientes

Fluttershy: Gracias Angel

Dijo con los dientes apretados, el blanco conejo se fue brincando mientras que ella se sonrojaba al darle el regalo y el pony se emocionaba por la sorpresa, ella se lo dio y el chico sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrió, era una pelota de futbol de colores, Gabriel no pudo hacer nada más que esbozar una cara de felicidad infinita y abrazo a Fluttershy lo más fuerte que pudo apretándola, ella se ruborizo y perdió algo de aire, Gabriel se dio cuenta de eso y la soltó

Gabriel. ¿Cómo sabías que quería un balón?

Fluttershy: Bueno…es que como te vas a quedar en mi casa y yo estaré ocupada con los animales, así que para que no estés aburrido mientras yo no este

Gabriel: Muchas gracias amor

Dijo abrazándola con su cabeza, ella correspondió riendo

Gabriel: Oye, que tal si hoy vamos de picnic hoy, para celebrar nuestro aniversario ¿Qué dices?

Fluttershy: No lo se…es que aún no tenemos nada preparado

Gabriel: No importa, yo ya arregle todo en la mañana

Fluttershy: ¿Enserio? Entonces ¿vamos?

El pony busco los preparativos para el día de campo y los coloco en un canasto, mientras el hacía eso, Fluttershy fue en busca de un sombrero verde para llevarlo al picnic, los dos ya estaba preparados para salir, pero al dar el primer paso Pinkie los interrumpió metiéndose entre los dos con una gran sonrisa

Pinkie Pai: ¿A dónde van? ¿A dónde van? ¿Van de Picnic?

Fluttershy: Emmm, bueno…si

Pinkie Pai: U, u, u, u, u, ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir!

Decía esto mientras saltaba de arriba hacía abajo mientras que Fluttershy con Gabriel se sentían algo incómodos

Gabriel: Pinkie…Ay ¿Cómo digo esto?...es que el día de campo es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Privado, algo así por el estilo

Pinkie Pai: ¿Qué? ¿Perdón? Jijiji, no te escuche, mientras tarareabas traje mis magdalenas ¡Vámonos!

Gabriel: Pero…ahhhhh

El chico grito cuando fue arrastrado con Fluttershy por Pinkie Pai. En un momento a otro llegaron tras un árbol, el día estaba muy soleado y pacífico, mientras Fluttershy colocaba los preparativos para el picnic, Gabriel se le acerco a Pinkie mientras ella saltaba de la emoción

Gabriel: Oye Pinkie

Pinkie Pai: Sipi

Gabriel: Por cierto, lo que paso en el congelador ¿Puedes guardar el secreto? No quiero que mi Fluttershy se sienta mal…

Pinkie Pai: ¡No te preocupes Gabrielillo! Puedes confiar en mí

Decía esto dándole un codazo haciéndolo reír

Gabriel: Gracias Pinkie

Dijo esto besándole en la mejilla como agradecimiento, ella se sonrojo y carcajeo

Gabriel: Esto nunca paso

Pinkie Pai: ¿Qué cosa?

Gabriel: Exacto

Pinkie Pai: Suaaaave

Dijo cambiando la voz, Gabriel se extraño y oyó a su amada decir

Fluttershy: Ya esta lista la merienda

Los dos ponys terrestres sin pensarlo dos veces fueron al picnic, la comida era estupenda, magdalenas de menta y naranja, jugo natural y recién hecho de uva (Por Fluttershy, claro) empanadas de manzana y tartas también, biscochos y tortas de fruta y merengue, con solo ver esto ya se les hizo agua a la boca. Todos se posaron en la hierba fría, pero acogedora, Pinkie al lado de Gabriel y Fluttershy al frente de el. Luego de un rato de comer se habían acabado la mitad de las cosas, pero aún comían algo, el chico pony se dio la oportunidad de comer un delicioso pedazo de torta de frutas

Pinkie Pai: ¿Y como les ha ido en la relación? ¿Mal? ¿Bien? ¿Con problemas? Díganme

Fluttershy: Bueno, en mi perspectiva va muy bien

Decía acariciándose el cabello y mirando a su prometido, Pinkie lo miro y este alzo el casco izquierdo en señal de que iba muy bien la relación, luego volteo

Pinkie Pai: ¿Y no han pensado en tener hijos?

Gabriel tosió torta de frutas en su boca y Fluttershy se sonrojo roja como un tomate casi al desmayarse, el chico tosía descontroladamente, tratando de decir que se estaba ahogando, Pinkie como un rayo alegre se puso detrás del chico para apretarle el estomago y hacerlo escupir este pedazo de torta atascado, cuando finalmente lo escupió, tomo algo de aire para hablar

Gabriel: Es que…*Cof cof* aún no sabemos muy bien si queremos tener hijos, y además ahora es muy corta edad para tenerlos ¿No lo crees?

Pinkie Pai: Lo creo perfectamente, pero deberían tenerlos, cuanto apuesto que serían tan lindos por la mezcla de ustedes dos y yo sería su niñera cuando ustedes quieran, eso es seguro. Ups, se esta haciendo tarde, me tengo que ir, adiós, traten de no ensuciar el suelo con fluidos, es decir, que se diviertan

Dijo esto partiendo hacía el otro lado como un rayo, los dos sonrojados se miraron entre si y Fluttershy empezó a empacar las cosas, el pony terrestre se volteo y pregunto

Gabriel: ¿Qué haces?

Fluttershy: Uh, emmm, no creo que puedas comer algo más y yo tampoco, así que estoy preparando las cosas para volver

Gabriel: Pero si aún queda una parte que no hemos visto

Dijo esto confundiéndola

Gabriel: Vamos

Los dos partieron un poco más allá de Pony Ville, cerca del bosque Everfree, pero no adentro, el chico hizo a un lado los arbustos para que Fluttershy pudiera pasar, el lugar era como un subterráneo, pero avanzando se hacía más claro el lugar, cuando vio el lugar no pudo evitar impresionarse

Fluttershy: Whoaaa

El lugar era completamente una flora, dos grandes arboles invadían el lugar, por las hojas de los arboles el sol apenas entraba provocando un espacio poco iluminado, pero romántico, un poco más al frente había una cascada de agua natural que daba a un lago que estaba solo a algunos metros de ellos, la hierba era fina y suave, tan verde como recién riada, el lugar era simplemente perfecto.

Mientras veía el paisaje, Gabriel estaba colocando los utensilios para el picnic, el le dijo golpeando el suelo para que se sentara en el mantel de cuadros

Gabriel: Ven

Fluttershy: Es que no tengo mucha hambre ahora…

Gabriel: Solo ven

Ella tímidamente se sentó al lado de su novio, el le explicaba poniéndole un vendaje celeste en los ojos, al principio se asusto, pero luego se acostumbro

Gabriel: Vamos a jugar un juego que hoy aprendí

Decía sacando unas cosas secretas del canasto, crema batida, frutillas y chocolate

Fluttershy: ¿C-cual es el juego?

Decía algo asustada ella, el pony tomo una frutilla y la unto en la crema batida y lentamente la coloco en la suave y tierna boca de la pegaso, esta se ruborizo y saboreo la dulce fresa

Fluttershy: Mmmm… Frutilla con… ¿crema?

Gabriel: Bieen, el siguiente

Dijo esto tomando el chocolate y poniéndolo nuevamente en la lengua de Fluttershy, ella saboreo lentamente y dijo con éxito

Fluttershy: ¡Chocolate!

Gabriel: ¡Siii! Muy bien, ahora el ultimo

Dijo esto acercándose a ella para darle un apasionado y caliente beso en los labios de la pegaso, ella ruborizada con los ojos vendados sentía la húmeda lengua de Gabriel pasar en su boca, el chico corto el beso para dejarla respirar, ella estaba jadeando con un aliento fresco y ardiente a frutillas y chocolate, finalmente hablo despacio con su tierna voz de angel

Fluttershy: Sabroso

Los dos siguieron besando por un buen rato más, Gabriel la influyo apaciblemente a la hierba quedando recostados, sus húmedas lenguas hacían contacto en las acaloradas bocas de los dos provocando un éxtasis que recorría sus cuerpos, Gabriel la dejo de besar para ir a su cuello y lamerlo suavemente, ella gimió con placer y ternura mientras su dulce cuello era saboreado por el chico, luego empezó a morder suave haciéndola gemir, después empezó a bajar al pecho de Fluttershy para sentir su corazón, estaba palpitando fuerte y rápido como un tambor, a el le encantaba ese sonido porque le daba sentir que ella estaba nerviosa y excitada. Empezó a lamer el pecho y el abdomen de la pegaso haciéndola gemir un poco más fuerte y sentir que su corazón iba a explotar, pero impaciente para decirle a su amado

Fluttershy: Hazlo ya, no aguanto más

El chico le sonrió y quiso meter su miembro en el coño húmedo de Fluttershy, pero algo paso que le empezó a doler el estomago de una forma insoportable, como si se le estuviera quemando por dentro, se aparto rápidamente de Fluttershy apretando su estomago para que se le fuera el dolor, ella preocupada se le acerco a el para ver como estaba

Fluttershy: ¡Gabriel! ¿Qué te pasa?

Gabriel: Me duele…Ahh!

Lentamente el dolor se empezó a ir y Gabriel dejo de apretarse el estomago

Gabriel: Parece que algo me cayo mal en el desayuno…Perdón por si arruine el momento

Fluttershy: No me importa, l-lo haces muy bien, pero prefiero que estés bien a que estés agonizando por mi

Los dos sonrieron entre si y se abrazaron tiernamente. El paisaje estaba oscuro, ya se había hecho de noche y los dos tortolos estaban recostados en la hierba abrazados, Gabriel estaba dormido, pero Fluttershy miraba las relucientes estrellas en el apagado cielo, Gabriel se despertó y le hablo a Fluttershy dándole una sorpresa asustándola

Gabriel: ¿Qué pasa amor?

Fluttershy: Uh…bueno…es que…he pensado que esto ha ido algo rápido ¿No lo crees? Solo ha pasado un mes desde que nos conocimos y ya queremos casarnos

Gabriel: B-bueno si, pero es que perderme en tus ojos es algo muy fácil

Dijo esto sonrojándola y luego dijo con seguridad

Gabriel: Que tal si ¿Después de casarnos, tomamos todo a su tiempo?

Fluttershy: Parece buena idea, pajarito

Dijo ella besándole la frente a su amado, este riéndose se sonrojo

Gabriel: Je, je, je. Como dije antes, tratar de no perderme en ti es algo imposible

Ella volvió a ruborizar esas mejillas amarillas, el pony siguió son sus adulaciones amorosas

Gabriel: Esos ojos tan hermosos, parecen como un lago donde quisiera nadar todo el día, ese ardiente rubor que combina con tu piel, es simplemente perfecto, a veces no tengo idea como encontré un angel tan bello y bondadoso como tu, es algo que no se ve cada billón de años

Ella se ruborizo como un tomate fresco, sus ojos miraban hacía abajo para no ruborizarse más de lo que estaba

Fluttershy: Dime más

Gabriel: Um, tu cabello sedoso es mil veces más suave que el terciopelo y el algodón combinados…

Y así siguieron toda la noche hasta que se durmieron bien abrazados sobre la fresca hierba, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba ese nido de amor entre los dos. A la mañana siguiente el sol daba sus pocos y primeros rayos de luz daban a los arboles generando unos círculos de luz como si fueran el de linternas. Lentamente Gabriel despertó junto a algo tan suave y cómodo, se volteo para ver a Fluttershy en su pecho, bostezo despacio para no despertarla, luego la trato de despertar con la nariz

Gabriel: ¿Cómo durmió mi conejita?

Ella despertó con algo de sueño y miro para arriba para encontrase con su prometido ya despierto

Fluttershy: Muy bien…Mi pajarito

Gabriel: Voy a hacer el desayuno

Dijo levantándose, pero ella lo detuvo con su casco

Fluttershy: No te levantes, hiciste demasiado amorcito

Decía ella dándole un beso en la frente y dejándolo en la cama (El mantel de picnic, mejor dicho) para hacer el desayuno, el se relajo unos minutos alzando sus brazos en la nuca, luego olfateo sus axilas para encontrarse con un olor putrefacto, no quería estar hediondo para su desayuno con su prometida, así que fue al lago que estaba al lado para darse una ducha. Más tarde de bañarse en el lago escucho a su amada desde el césped

Fluttershy: Ya esta listo el desayuno, amor

Gabriel: Ya voy para allá, déjame secarme los ojos

El pony tenía los ojos muy mojados para abrirlos al aire, a ciegas buscaba el mantel para secarse los ojos, el cual paso de largo hace un rato y se dirigía a una bajada empinada del bosque

Gabriel: No sabía que estaba tan lejos el mantel del lagoooooo ¡OOOOOOOOO!

El chico no pudo decir nada más ya que se resbalo en la resbaladiza bajada chocando con un montón de rocas y ramas filosas, se caía de hocico y de entrepierna en la rígida hierba, después un poco relajado caía entre flores y margaritas sintiéndose aliviado, pero luego cayo en una pradera de cactus y escorpiones, al final cayo en la dura y caliente tierra quedando un poco mareado, pero muy adolorido. Fluttershy vio hacía abajo para encontrarse con Gabriel, ella estaba asustada y preocupada por su amado

Fluttershy: ¡Oh, por Celestia! ¿Estas bien, pajarito? Hay que llevarte al hospital

El dijo aturdido y doliente mientras trataba de levantarse de la polvorienta tierra

Gabriel: N-no te preocupes, estoy bien

Luego se oyó un crujido de su cuerpo

Gabriel: No, no es cierto

Así cayo al suelo rendido e inconsciente; rápidamente Fluttershy lo cargo a su lomo y voló lo más rápido posible al hospital más cercano.

Gabriel despertó lentamente mientras escuchaba a las chicas y a Pinkie saltar de alegría diciendo con entusiasmo

Pinkie Pai: ¡Ahí! Ya despierta, ya despierta

Applejack: De verdad pensaba que estaba muerto

Fluttershy: ¿M-muerto?

Twilight: No te preocupes, ya despierta

Cuando abría los ojos veía un gran resplandor blanco que lo dejaba ciego, de pronto se dio cuenta que era la luz del hospital, estaba en el hospital, el chico levanto cuidadosamente su cabeza para ver a todas alrededor de el preocupadas, quería darles un saludo, pero por alguna razón no podía mover sus brazos y su pierna derecha, la s vio y estaban enyesadas, el respondió aún viéndolas aterrado

Gabriel: ¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué me fume?

Fluttershy: Gracias a Celestia que estas bien, amor

Dijo ella abrazándolo y por accidente causándole algo de dolor, ella arrepentida se aparto disculpándose

Gabriel: ¿Alguien puede decirme que paso?

Twilight: La doctora te lo dirá

Dijo ella abriendo una cortina dejando ver a la doctora que se acerco al chico con lástima

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo esta el enfermo? Digo, ¿El paciente?

Doctora: Muy mal, el pobre chico se fracturo la tibia del brazo derecho, el radio del brazo izquierdo y el fémur de la pata izquierda

Pinkie Pai: Mmm, creo que si esta mal esta vez

Doctora: Lo que le recomiendo es que no se mueva en todo un mes con cuidados extremos, así que se quedara aquí

Twilight: Espere, ¿No podemos llevarlo a mi biblioteca para así curarlo más rápido con mi magia y algo de libros?

Doctora: Como doctora, recomiendo que se quede aquí para una curación con paciencia y precisión, pero como yo no tengo el derecho del chico y sus padres no están aquí, además de que eres una unicornio de fiar, pueden llevárselo con responsabilidad

Twilight: ¿Qué dicen chicas?

Todas: ¡Si!

Gabriel: ¿Yo no puedo votar?

Todas: ¡No!

Gabriel. Ay, mierda

Al chico se lo llevaron en una camilla mientras hablaban

Fluttershy: Oye, Twilight, me preguntaba si yo…bueno…podía llevar… a casa a Gabriel para cuidarlo y curarlo

Twilight: Me encantaría decirte que si, Fluttershy, pero la biblioteca es la que queda más cerca del hospital, tu casa es muy lejana y empinada donde se podría caer de la camilla

Fluttershy: Uh, entiendo

Dijo algo decepcionada

Twilight: No te preocupes, mientras vaya a buscar una poción en la casa de Zecora, todas pueden cuidarlo unos minutos mientras vuelva

Ella cambio su cara con una sonrisa. Todas llegaron a la biblioteca con Gabriel en la camilla, eso sorprendió a Spike y como un rayo fue a verlo

Spike: ¿Pero qué paso con el pobre chico?

Rainbow Dash: Larga historia

Luego la pegaso amarillo recordó algo

Fluttershy: Twilight, hay que cuidar a Angel, pero tampoco quiero dejar solo a Gabriel

Twilight: Mmmm, ¡Spike!

Le dijo casi gritándole al oído

Twilight: Irás a casa de Fluttershy a cuidar a los animales

Spike: ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Pero le tenía algo guardado a mi Rarity

Dijo acercándosele a Rarity para tomarlas de las manos y acariciar sus mejillas mientras gemían como gatos

Gabriel: ¿Me perdí de algo?

Twilight: ¿Que prefieres? ¿Cuidar animales o bañarlo con esponja?

Spike: Yo me voy de aquí

Dijo corriendo hacía la puerta para dirigirse a casa de Fluttershy. Twilight rio victoriosa y se dirigió a Rarity

Twilight: Así es como se tratan los hombres

Rainbow lo tomo para dejarlo arriba en la cama de Twilight, la unicornio violeta dijo mientras salía de la biblioteca

Twilight: Iré a casa de Zecora por unos remedios, volveré pronto mientras lo cuidan

Todas dijeron que sí, incluyendo a Rainbow que se llevo el casco en la frente en señal de obediencia, ella se fue cerrando la puerta, de un momento a otro todas las chicas miraron a Gabriel poniéndolo nervioso

Gabriel: Tengo un mal presentimiento

Dijo con la frente sudada y los ojos mirando hacía todas partes. Primero comenzó Fluttershy para cuidarlo, ella trajo una rica sopa caliente para Gabriel, ella con la cuchara le daba comida en la boca como si fuera una sirvienta a su amo, este satisfecho con una cara sonriente correspondía la deliciosa comida que le daba su amada.

Gabriel: Podría acostumbrarme a esto

Pronto fue Pinkie la siguiente en cuidarlo, el cuarto donde estaba se había vuelto una pista de baile de los 80, Pinkie bailando alrededor con un afro puesto mientras Gabriel saltaba en su cama por el estruendo que había. La siguiente fue Rainbow Dash que hacía ejercicio enfrente del chico con un traje de karate

Rainbow Dash: He escuchado que haciendo ejercicio es la mejor forma para curarse rápido

Gabriel: ¿Eso no es para la fiebre?

Rainbow Dash: Lo que sea

Gabriel: ¿Y como rayos pretendes que me mueva?

Rainbow Dash: Ah, si, lo siento, se llama: MALA SUERTE, HA, HA, HA

Decía ella mientras alongaba con sus piernas. Luego vino Applejack que le enseñaba al chico como atar a un animal con una simple soga, la pegaso enredaba una soga a lo más perfecto mientras que Gabriel se enredo con ella

Applejack: …Y metes la soga por aquí y ¡Listo! Tienes un aro para atrapar las vacas, vaquero

Gabriel: Aghh, ¿Dónde hay que meter la soga?

Dijo cayéndose por las escaleras con la soga en su cabeza. La ultima fue Rarity, los dos estaban pacientes y tranquilos jugando Ajedrez, Rarity movía sus piezas y las de el con su magia, Rarity termino su turno dando el de Gabriel, este dijo ya que no podía moverse

Gabriel: Peón A-7

Ella movió con su cuerno un caballo nada que ver cuatro pasos delante de una reina, Rarity comenzó su turno matando al caballo con su reina, ella dijo a gusto

Rarity: Jaque

Gabriel: Pero si dije peón

Rarity: Lo siento querido, no te había escuchado

El esbozo una cara de furia haciendo reír a Rarity. Ya había pasado la noche y justo en ese momento llego Twilight con algunas pociones en su bolso

Twilight: Tengo aquí las pociones, ¿Dónde esta nuestro querido enfermo?

Todas se reunieron en el cuarto de Twilight, Gabriel estaba agotado de tanta fiesta, ella se le acerco con una pequeña poción en su hocico

Gabriel: Solo eso fuiste a buscar ¡ESO!

Twilight: No te preocupes, esto te curara en un santiamén, esta poción lleva altos niveles en calcio

El unicornio violáceo vacío la poción en una taza y se la dio al chico, este dudoso la probó. Casi la vomito por el horrible sabor, Twilight a gusto le dio toda la poción en la boca haciéndola que se la trague y este sacando la lengua para escupirla

Twilight: Listo, en unos momentos estarás como nuevo, para eso tendrás que quedarte a dormir en la noche, si quieren ustedes también pueden

Luego a Twilight se le ocurrió una idea

Twilight: PODEMOS HACER UNA PIJAMADA

Rainbow Dash: Paso, ya me entro el sueño en esta hora del día

Pinkie: ME ENCANTARÍA QUEDARME, pero prometí que tengo que cuidar a los bebes Cake

Rarity: Yo voy a ver a Spike para ver si le fue bien con eso de los animales

Twilight: ¿Qué dicen ustedes chicas?

Applejack: ¡A hacer la pijamada! Yeehaa

Fluttershy: Y-yo si puedo quedarme

Todas las demás ponys se fueron a sus deberes o flojeras, Fluttershy preparaba los sacos de dormir en la sala de estar junto con Applejack que preparaba los bocadillos. Twilight de su habitación le decía al pony

Twilight: Muy bien, nosotras haremos nuestra fiesta de pijamas en la sala de estar, tu por mientras descansa

Gabriel: Esta bien

Twilight se va de la habitación y entras Fluttershy y se acerca a la cama para hablar con Gabriel

Fluttershy: Desearía quedarme contigo a dormir, dudo dormir bien esta noche

Gabriel: No te preocupes, solo será esta noche

El suspiro por decepcionar a su prometida y de hacer esperar a Twilight

Gabriel: Creo que tendremos que esperar otro días más para hacer la boda

Fluttershy: Con tal de que estés bien, no me importa

Dijo la pegaso acurrucándolo con las mantas para que este bien caliente en la noche

Fluttershy: Buenas noches

Dijo besando su boca por unos cuantos segundos

Gabriel: Que duermas bien

La pegaso un poco ruborizada se fue de la habitación apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta lo más despacio que pudo dejando solo al enamorado, este se dio medio vuelta dio media vuelta ara dormirse de un día alocado.

Habían pasado horas y el chico se movía de un lado para otro sin poder lograr cerrar los ojos y dormir de una vez por todas, finalmente se poso para ver el techo y hablar solo

Gabriel: Ayyy, si solo Fluttershy estuviera aquí conmigo, creo que así dormiría de una vez por todas

De pronto. El pony escucho el rechinar de la puerta abriéndose, se volteo rápidamente para ver una potranca cerrar el seguro de la puerta, no podía distinguirla por la oscuridad de la noche

Gabriel: ¿Fluttershy? ¿Eres tú?

Decía un poco nervioso el muchacho, lentamente la pony se acercaba a el seductoramente y se poso en su cuerpo tibio y suave, aún así de cerca no podía ver quien era, una vez más pregunto algo más articulado

Gabriel: ¿Fluttershy?...

Iba a sacarla de en medio porque aún así, podría ser cualquier pony y no quería engañar a su amada. Justo iba hacerlo, pero ella poso su suave casco en la boca de el para tranquilizarlo

¿?: Shhh

Lentamente ella lo beso dejando escapar un gemido, el chico quiso apartarla de una vez por todas, pero se embriago con el embriagante sabor a cidra de la boca de la pony misteriosa, así que se dejo llevar por la lengua de la muchacha lentamente absorbiéndolo, se besaron por largos minutos sin parar hasta que les gano el oxigeno y se separaron por un momento para cobrar el aire, los dos jadeaban como locos, la misteriosa pony lengüeteo la nariz del muchacho mientras masajeaba el miembro de Gabriel y este gemía, dulcemente ella bajo por el rostro de el para chuparle el cuello y después bajar un poco más para la punta del miembro del chico provocándolo gemir con los dientes apretados, ella siguió lamiéndolo con delicadeza y seducción, luego lamio desde abajo hasta la punta para saborearlo por completo, esto lo hizo una cuantas veces más hasta que por fin metió su boca para chuparlo y succionarlo con su boca, Gabriel sentía la lengua de ella saborear su pene y succionando de arriba hacía abajo, luego empezó a subir la temperatura haciéndolo más rápido provocando al chico llegar al clímax murmurándole

Gabriel: Me corro

Ella dejo de chuparle el miembro para empezar a masturbarlo con los dos cascos, poso su rostro cerca del pene de Gabriel para recibir esos deliciosos fluidos de el, Gabriel ya llegaba al clímax y ella abrió la boca con apetencia y sed hasta que recibió el caliente de semen en su cara y adentro de su boca, lo saboreo hasta pasando su lengua en su rostro, rio con una risa traviesa, el muchacho recordaba esa risa, pero no pudo pensar nada más al sentir el cuerpo y el beso de la misteriosa chica, nuevamente empezó a masturbarlo de nuevo y reacciono rápidamente el miembro del muchacho, se separo de el para que ella reposara su coño en el pene del chico, lento entro el miembro, la joven potranca se agitaba en la entrepierna del joven, coloco sus cascos para sentir los pectorales debido a los tantos trabajos forzosos, Gabriel subió el ritmo apretando con fuerza el ardiente trasero de la chica y empujando más rápido sin parar, los dos conectaron sus bocas para tocar sus lenguas en un estado frenético, gemían con un placer excitante y cada uno sentía el aromático y acalorado aliento en sus rostros , la joven por poco llegaba a gritar de placer, pero no lo hizo para no despertar a las chicas

¿?: Más, quiero más

Dijo ella murmurándole al oído con placer, Gabriel llego al máximo de su energía para liberarla dentro del espacioso coño de la misteriosa, ella descanso en el pecho de Gabriel, el chico sacó su miembro adquiriendo algo de más de placer a los dos, lentamente cada uno se quedo dormido, en realidad, Gabriel ya podía moverse para encender la luz y saber quien era, pero se quedo dormido al instante de cerrar los ojos un segundo.

El sol salió de las fronteras invadiendo la cama del pony dormilón, este aún cono los ojos cerrados esbozo un rostro molesto de haberlo despertado el sol y se cubrió con las almohadas, pero no pudo cerrar los ojos al escuchar un choque de campanas en la habitación, no quiso levantarse para nada, pero recordó lo de ayer en la noche y levanto su cuerpo como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, vio el otro lado de la cama y no vio a nadie ni a nada, el se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza confundido, quiso volver a dormir, pero se le fue el sueño, jamás le gusto eso, no tuvo otra opción que levantarse de la cama e ir a la sala de estar, todas tomaban el té y rebanadas de pan con mantequilla y miel

Twilight: ¿Cómo dormiste?

Gabriel: Bien, algo

Fluttershy: ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Dijo preocupada con la misma expresión en su rostro

Gabriel: No, no…bueno, es que…solamente dormí con frío

Applejack: ¿Por qué no te vienes a relajar un momento? ¿Vaquero?

El obedeció y se sentó al lado de Fluttershy para abrazarla de su brazo y comer algo de pan, el le susurro

Gabriel: Gracias por lo de anoche, me estaba sintiendo solo

Fluttershy: ¿Qué cosa?

El chico se sintió algo incomodo, quizá ella no fue la que fue a la habitación anoche, pero antes de pensar en esto tenía que salir de esta para no decirle que paso anoche

Gabriel: Es queee… soñé contigo y no quise despertar

Ella se ruborizo y se acomodo en el regazo del chico mientras el pensaba: ¿Quién fue la misteriosa de anoche?

Gabriel: (Algo esta claro, no pudo haber sido ni Rarity, Pinkie Pie ni Rainbow Dash porque ellas se fueron de la pijamada, Fluttershy tampoco fue, eso deja de sospechosas a Twilight y a Applejack…Un momento, EL CUERNO, no había cuerno, entonces, el sabor a cidra, no había alas ni cuerno, fue Applejack)

Justo en ese momento lo iba a mencionar en pleno desayuno, pero como veía que se divertía con Twilight y Fluttershy, con solo verlas así tres segundos se notaba que eran las mejores amigas del universo, sin descartar a Rainbow, a Pinkie y a Rarity

Gabriel: (Será mejor quedarme callado, no quiero destrozar una amistad tan dulce y bella)

Dijo acariciando a su amada haciéndola gemir de ternura como un gato al ser acariciado por su amo

Gabriel: (No soportaría ver a Fluttershy decaída. Pero si lo hace otra vez conmigo, le diré para que no lo haga más)

El chico se despertó de sus pensamientos cuando Twilight dio la palabra

Twilight: Muy bien, la boda será en dos días, gracias a las pociones, claro

Ella espero que alguien dijera algo, pero no hubo respuesta, solo que Applejack tosió, ella dijo sin ganas

Twilight: De nada (Ingratos), las decoraciones están casi listas, solo faltan los postres

Gabriel: Una pregunta ¿Dónde será?

Twilight: Será en el Equestria, en el palacio de la princesa Celestia

Applejack: Wujuu, que alta clase conseguiste, Twilight

Twilight: Hable con princesa Celestia y acepto cordialmente esta boda, a ella les encantan, y mucho más si es del una amiga mía

Fluttershy: ¿No crees que sea mucho para una boda? ¿Twilight?

Twilight: Vamos Fluttershy, una boda solo se hace una vez en la vida, especialmente con un hombre tan comprometido y dulce

Gabriel: No quiero se presumido, pero es que soy así

Applejack: Oigan, que tal si hacemos un almuerzo todas juntas para todas, será como un festín

Twilight: No es mala idea ¿Quieres quedarte Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Umm…claro ¿Por qué no?

Applejack: ¿Y tu, vaquero?

Gabriel: De hecho, no, me dan las ganas de dar un paseo ¿si me voy a quedar aquí? Tengo que conocer el lugar ¿No?

Twilight: Buen punto, pero vuelve pronto

Gabriel: Esta bien

Dijo saliendo para dar un paseo por el hermoso pueblo, el sol estaba puesto en las cumbres, los ponys trabajadores abrían sus tiendas para vender a los afortunados con buen dinero, el colegio dejaba golpear su campana para anunciar la hora de clases, las mariposas se posaban en las flores de las florerías de las tiendas, las aves cantaban a los cuatro vientos en el pueblo.

**Ufff. Por fin pude escribir algo, ya no podía aguantarme, mi computador estuvo averiado por días, creo que por un mes pensándolo un poco más, así lo siento por no haber poder escrito nada los últimos días, pero hoy les aviso que Gavrilio ha vuelto a escribir sus relatos preferidos, esto todavía no termina, de hecho, tengo otra historia en mente, pero un poco más poética, normal, y por supuesto "Romántica" y quizá algo de comedia, aunque le agregare también terror. Se despide:**

**Atte: Gavrilio the Princip **


	9. Disfrazando a la verdad

Gabriel trotaba alegremente tarareando una canción, solo quedaban unos pocos días para su boda y casarse con la pegaso de sus sueños, el día era estupendo, el sol radiante, rodeado de nubes macizas y redondas decoraban los cielos, las burbujas de los potrillos alegraban al pueblo, incluso estaba la misma potrilla que se le había caído la paleta de helado en el primer capítulo, ella la saludo tiernamente al joven que le dio su helado ese día, este correspondió con alegría. Luego el chico se detuvo al ver un tren que se detenía en la parada por donde el llego por primera vez a Ponyville, se acerco a la parada para ver quien nuevo llegaba al pueblo. El chico cambio su cara de duda a la de una total impresión al ver sus tres mejores amigos de la vida; A Greathammer, Darkflash y Happybell.

Greathammer era un pony terrestre, una tez azul marino, una crin violeta, un peinado igual que el de Big Maquintosh, los ojos tenían un color verde claro como el césped después de ser roseado por el rocío; es un pony muy trabajador al igual que Applejack, por tanto trabajo tenía un pecho fuerte y rígido; es un chico perseverante, positivo en momentos malos y lleva un sombrero de paja playero, jamás se lo quita. Su cutie Mark era un martillo con un rayo.

El siguiente, Darkflash, un pegaso con alas gastadas y frenéticas de tanto volar, eran relucientes y únicas; su color era un gris casi igual que una niebla en la tarde, la crin oscura como la medianoche, el cabello era crespo, pero no estaba tan desordenado como el de los demás, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda casi como los de Fluttershy. Era de vez en cuando negativo y siempre odiaba la estupidez de Happybell, un pegaso fuerte y siempre llegaba a la fuerza para cumplir sus más deseados sueños, a el le encanta volar, lo hace todo el tiempo por la adrenalina. La cutie Mark del pegaso era un meteoro anaranjado.

El ultimo, Happybell, un unicornio con un peinado prendido y alborotado que en los días con viento le tapaba los ojos; su color de tez era amarillo vivo como un narciso, el cabello era oscuro como el de Gabriel, los ojos de color celeste semejante al cielo de una mañana radiante. Gabriel jamás vio a Happybell con su cara larga ni una sola vez, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, nunca mostraba un aspecto negativo, le encantaba divertirse y salir con ponys y a caminar con sus amigos. La cutie Mark del unicornio eran tres soles.

Gabriel alegremente fue a ver a sus mejores amigos de la infancia, no los veía desde hace tres años, ellos tres eran los únicos amigos con los que se juntaba Gabriel, mientras iba el tren de pasajeros, Greathammer descargaba las maletas, todas por supuesto, Darkflash batía sus alas por el calor del sol de verano y HappyBell saltaba de un lado para otro sin razón alguna. Gabriel se les presento y ellos no lo vieron llegar y les dijo con una risa parecida al "Gordo All"

Gabriel: Hey, hey, hey, que es lo veo

Los tres amigos se sorprendieron al ver ese antiguo amigo suyo, Greathammer dejo caer las maletas y no le importo porque no eran de el, a Darkflash se le cayeron las alas de la impresión y Happybell se cayo de hocico al suelo, Greathammer saludo impresionado

Greathammer: Wo ¡Gabriel! Ha pasado tanto tiempo

Darkflash: Que onda amigo, ya ni te puedo reconocer

Happybell: ¡Gabo! ¡Gabo! ¿Enserio eres tu?

El pony café responde con sarcasmo

Gabriel: Emm, no imbécil, soy un sirviente

Happybell: Ah, señor ¿Nos podría ayudar con nuestras maletas?

Gabriel: ¡Claro que soy yo! ¡Happybell de mierda!

Todos rieron al unisono y Greathammer le dijo

Greathammer: ¿Qué haces por aquí viejo amigo?

Gabriel: Me estoy quedando aquí con mi novia y mis amigos, es decir, amigas

El unicornio amarillo le dijo dándole unos codazos en el hombro

HappyBell: Ja, ja, ja, Gabriel las hizo de nuevo ¿No?

Gabriel: Emm, algo así, ji, ji

Darkflash: ¿Sabes si por aquí tienen un hotel o un motel?

Gabriel: ¿Por qué quieren un motel?

Darkflash: Emm, olvídalo

Greathammer: ¿No hay un lugar donde podamos quedarnos?

Gabriel: Claro, síganme, seguramente una amiga les va a dejar hospedaje

Mientras caminaban decidieron hablar mientras Greathammer traía las maletas, para el no fue problema por su gran fuerza

Gabriel: ¿Y por qué decidieron venir aquí?

Happybell: Llegamos aquí para verte, pues, tonto

Darkflash: Si, amigo, eres el mejor

Greathammer: En realidad venimos aquí para pedirte dinero

Todos lo quedaron mirando con una mirada arrepentida

Gabriel: ¿Y qué paso con el remolque en el que vivían?

Darkflash: HappyBell lo perdió por una lata de arroz

Happybell: ¡Hey! No es mi culpa que se viera tan deliciosa

Dijo el unicornio amarillo tratando de no reírse

Darkflash: ¿Sabes donde podemos conseguir trabajo?

Gabriel: Para serles sincero, no lo se, pero le podría pedir ayuda a una amiga que tengo y claro, les dará un lugar donde vivir, vamos para allá

Los cuatro amigos ya llegaron a la biblioteca de Ponyville mientras reían como adolescentes saliendo a divertirse y llegar a casa de alguien desconocido, ahí estaban las seis amigas disfrutando la merienda que preparaban las chicas antes, el pony marrón se acerco a Twilight para pedirle la petición de sus amigos

Gabriel: Twilight, me preguntaba si podrías dejar que unos…

De repente, el muchacho quiso pensar por un momento arrepentido, con las pupilas centradas se perdía en sus pensamientos

Gabriel: (Un momento, si le digo que vivían como vagos en un remolque y que perdieron la casa por una apuesta estúpida… ¡LOS VAN A MANDAR A LA MIERDA!)

Dijo esto esbozando un rostro espantado que sorprendió a Twilight, ella pregunto un poco extrañada y lento

Twilight: ¿Unos que?

El chico se coloco nervioso y empezó a sudar, miraba a todos lados y cerro los ojos para inventarse algo, de un momento a otro abrió los ojos como platos en señal de idea

Gabriel: Emmm, bueno, ellos son de Canterlot…

Twilight: ¿Canterlot? ¡Mi ciudad natal!

Expresó ella con un rostro emocionado, el muchacho solo se percato de la mala mentira que dijo, tendrá que inventarse algo más para que Twilight no los recuerde a ellos en ninguna parte de Canterlot

Gabriel: Como seguía, ellos vivían en una gran mansión yyyyyyy desafortunadamente se la robaron, así que como yo soy el mejor amigo de los tres, me gustaría que si les podrías dar un lugar donde poder quedarse porqueeee sus padres murieron…EN UNA FABRICA DE PALTAS

Twilight: Ouu, que triste historia, no sabía que había delincuentes así en Canterlot y que tampoco hubiera una fabrica de aguacates. Claro que les daré un lugar donde vivir

Dijo ella con una cara de tristeza y de duda pensativa en el tema de los aguacates, mientras que Gabriel se llevo el casco en el rostro por no poder inventarse una historia mejor

Twilight: Diles que pasen

El chico le indico que pasaran a la biblioteca de Twilight, Darkflash entro algo tímido y con el cuello abajo y la mirada nerviosa, Greathammer entro asegurado y fuerte como el hombre de la casa , y Happybell entro saltando como una mascota feliz entrando a su caliente hogar. Estos tres ponys llamaron la atención de todas las ponys y la de Spike. Para un poco de suerte de Gabriel, al menos no entraron como fiesteros alocados en un viernes, entraron de lo más formalmente posible. En eso hubo un silencio muy incomodo, los invitados solo miraban al suelo y pocas veces a las ponys presentes, Gabriel miraba a todos lados en señal de que no hicieran nada informal. Los tres invitados de la casa iluminaban la casa con la curiosidad de todos, el silencio murió cuando a Darkflash le empezó a revolver el estomago, el se lo sobo para tranquilizar el dolor de sus interiores preocupando a sus amigos de al lado que se asomaban para ver su estado; el chico no aguanto más y tuvo que liberar un poder en uno de los peores momento más silenciosos de la historia. El chico lanzo un eructo provocando sonar un eco en toda la casa, el eructo impresiono a las chicas y a Spike, Happybell y Pinkie Pie por poco ya se iban a matar de la risa, Gabriel solo esbozo una desesperación y tristeza inútil a la vez.

Gabriel: Estamos jodidos

De pronto, se pudo escuchar un intento de no matarse de la risa allá atrás, no era ni Pinkie ni Happy, era Rainbow Dash que se tapaba la boca y tenía los ojos húmedos de tanta risa, los chicos se asustaron un poco de ella, eso hasta que estallo en carcajadas contagiosas que se poco a poco hizo reír a Dark hasta hacerlo reír como Rainbow, luego siguieron Happy y Pinkie en caerse de la risa (Literalmente), después Spike, Great, Rarity y Applejack fueron los siguientes, al final fue Twilight en reírse como todos los demás lo hacían. Es como si estuviera un gas de la risa en la habitación, Gabriel los vio a todos como se reían unos a otros juntos como familia cuando ven un programa humorístico, volteo a su derecha para ver a Fluttershy reírse de poco con la boca cubierta, el chico solo se río como todos los demás y dejar relajarse un momento.

Gabriel: He, he, he, Uff

El día paso tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche, pero a nadie le importaba, los chicos se divertían como niños en un parque de diversiones. Twilight, Rarity y Spike hablaban en la sala del comedor, Fluttershy preparaba los deliciosos postres de bienvenida para los invitados, Gabriel solamente veía a los chicos algo preocupado para que no hicieran alguna tontería; y los chicos hablaban con las demás ponys. Greathammer conversaba con Applejack, el chico le enseñaba con sus patas los grandes montes y los bellos cielos que habitaban su granja cada mañana, ella lo veía impresionada e interesada. Rainbow Dash imaginaba con sus patas dando línea recta y volteretas locas en señal de decirle los grandes pasos que hizo desde pequeña como el supersónico, Darkflash veía perdidamente los ojos de ella, y sus bonitas expresiones en su rostro que lo provocaba tener mariposas en el vientre. Pinkie y Happybell hablaban como locos y volteando hacía todos lados haciendo muecas en sus bocas como si fueran disparos y relámpagos, finalmente chocaron sus cabezas quedando mareados y cayendo Happy sobre Pinkie riendo descontroladamente.

El pony marrón los veía a los tres cada dos segundos, tenía sudor en la frente cayendo a sus mejillas y se notaban las venas en sus ojos desorbitados

Gabriel: (Esta bien, no ha pasado nada últimamente, si sigue así hasta un par de días todo estará bien y tus amigos por fin tendrán un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir. Solo tienes que esperar Gabriel, solo esperar a que…)

Fluttershy: ¿Gabriel?

Gabriel:¡Ahhhhhhhh!

El chico le dio una convulsión en su cuerpo haciéndolo saltar y asustando a la pegaso, el dijo sudando

Gabriel: ¿Q-qué ocurre?

Fluttershy: Es que…me preguntaba…um… porque estas tan nervioso últimamente… ¿Tienes algo? Si quieres nos podemos ir a casa

Gabriel: No, no, no, no, no, no, no…No, e-estoy muy bien, no te preocupes

Habló mostrando los dientes y fingiendo una sonrisa estúpida

Fluttershy: Esta bien, estaré en los postres con las chicas

Ella se fue con una sonrisa aliviada, el chico se dejo relajar cuando ella alzo la mirada al frente. Darkflash conversaba con Rainbow que al mismo tiempo riendo en ocasiones adecuadas

Rainbow Dash: No sabía que también eras fanático de los Wonderbolts, no me extraña, son los pegasos más estupendos de toda Equestria y yo seré uno de ellos

Darkflash: Una vez estuve con ellos, estuvieron tan fascinados con mis piruetas que me dieron esto:

Dijo mostrándole una medalla de oro en forma de los Wonderbolts alzando su mirada hacía el cielo anaranjado, atrás tenía los autógrafos de Spitfire, Soarin y los demás pegasos. Rainbow observo atentamente la medalla de oro con los ojos de plato y la boca abierta como una flor recibiendo el sol de la mañana, habló entusiasmada

Rainbow Dash: No puede ser…Tienes todos los autógrafos de los ¡Wonderbolts!

Darkflash: Je, je, je, sip, me la dieron cuando era un potrillo

De un momento a otro al chico se le cayó la gran medalla al piso, los dos nerviosos trataron de recoger la medalla de oro, pero los dos se tocaron suavemente los cascos, ninguno se aparto del susto o de rechazo. Darkflash vio a Rainbow y se dio cuenta que ella también lo estaba mirando a los ojos, esos ojos de rosa ensangrentada, su cabello de multicolores que le hipnotizaba la voz, los dos corazones de los ponys palpitaban tan rápido como el éxtasis, las alas de las mariposas en el estomago revoloteaban dando la señal de la flecha de Cupido. Se acercaron lentamente hasta sentir el aliento en sus rostros, era como una brisa de primavera que invadía el rostro sereno, sus mejillas ardían como el fuego de chimenea, ya solo estaban a milímetros de tocarse hasta que "algo" los interrumpió

Happybell: ¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!

El unicornio lanzo un aguacate a Pinkie Pie, esta divertida paso su lengua por todo su rosado rostro y luego ella le lanzo un durazno al cuerno del chico haciéndolo caer. Applejack y Greathammer cogieron los duraznos que estaban en la caja de madera, mientras que Spike saco una crema batida del refrigerador. Twilight dijo decepcionada

Twilight: Adiós al postre

Todos empezaron a lanzar comida dentro de la librería, Applejack recibió un durazno en su vientre, el pony granjero lo encontró divertido hasta que recibió una manzana en su virilidad interna, el decía cayendo de apoco y un poco de dolor

Greathammer: ¿Por qué no fue un durazno? ¿o una guinda?

Darkflash se puso enfadado de un segundo a otro, se llevo el casco al rostro para no mostrar su cara taimada, el pensó furioso mientras gruñía en sus adentros

Darkflash: (Happybell, siempre cegándome el día, sabía que tenía que llevarlo al Perú y dejarlo en la piedra del sacrificio…)

Nuevamente fue interrumpido al recibir en su rostro una magdalena, y un pie de limón en su cabello, Rainbow no pudo evitar la risa hasta que la saco en ruidosas carcajadas, este cambio su cara de enojo a la de una de risa, el tomo el pie de limón del cabello para untársela en la cara e interrumpir sus carcajadas, ella sonrío una sonrisa perversa y se lanzo a el

Rainbow Dash: Ya verás

Cayó suavemente una hoja de un durazno en la oreja de Fluttershy haciéndola ver benévola y más hermosa de lo normal. Gabriel estaba nervioso y respirando agitadamente

Gabriel: Tengo que parar esto

Dijo decidido, pero se resbalo por un poco de crema batida en el suelo, su barbilla se golpeo con la mesa estremeciendo la mitad de su cuerpo, se tumbo al suelo adolorido, la mesa dejo caer un durazno en el cabello dejándolo empapado y pegajoso; Fluttershy dejo salir una risita de su boca, el chico la escucho mientras veía sus patas sucias, se levanto y tomo un poco de crema abalanzándose hacía la pegaso sorprendida untándole crema en su vientre

Rarity, aunque fuera una unicornio de clase alta, ella también se estaba divirtiendo chorreando a Twilight y a Spike la crema batida, ella también se reía sin parar y con un frenesí enorme.

La pelea termino cuando se había acabado toda la comida dejando la habitación con múltiples colores y diferentes texturas en las paredes, todos estaban cansados y algunos riendo cuando podían, el descanso ceso cuando Twilight se levanto e hizo sonar los huesos de espalda estirándose

Twilight: Esta bien…Agh, asegurémonos de no hacer esto otra vez

Todo el mundo se levanto mareado y tambaleándose, ya eran como las dos de la mañana y los chicos aún no tenían una pisca de sueño

Applejack: Creo que ya es hora de irse cada uno a su casa ¿Dónde viven ustedes, chicos?

Greathammer: Emmm, realmente no tenemos lugar donde quedarnos

Twilight: Ya tienen, se quedaran a dormir en mi casa

Todas las demás se fueron de la casa de Twilight despidiéndose de cada uno de los ponys

Applejack: Nos vemos vaqueros

Rainbow Dash: Adiós

Pinkie Pie: ¡Chaooooo! Sueñen con los pegasos

Los chicos se dirigieron hacía Twilight para discutir la cuestión de la habitación en donde se iban a quedar, pero Gabriel los detuvo con su casco

Gabriel: Twilight ¿Me los prestas un momento?

Twilight: Claro, pasen a la habitación de la derecha, allí es donde se van a quedar a dormir

El chico paso con sus amigos a la habitación, Gabriel cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió a ellos hablándoles con paciencia y amabilidad

Gabriel: Muy bien, se han portado bien este día, solo hubo un pequeño problemilla, cuando decidieron hacer la guerra de comida, díganme… ¿!QUE MIERDA ESTABAN PENSANDO¡?

Darkflash: No es culpa mía, es culpa de HappyBell

Todos se dirigieron a el, el se reía alegremente sin ninguna culpa

Happybell: Es que me deje llevar por el momento

Gabriel: Esta bien, no quiero que se repita

Greathammer: ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no recuerdas los buenos momentos? Cuando le robamos las pastillas al señor Fox y no pudo dejar de sonreír por una semana, cuando siempre dejábamos un desastre donde íbamos a cualquier parte ¿Qué te pasa? ¿El matrimonio te dejo aburrido?

Gabriel: Ayy, no, no es eso…

Respondió suspirando y cubriendo su rostro con su casco en señal de cansancio

Gabriel: Es que para que ustedes se quedarán aquí, tuve que mentir sobre ustedes. Le dije a Twilight que vivieron en Canterlot en una gran mansión y que se le habían robado y luego que sus padres murieron en una fábrica de paltas

Darkflash: No te llego a la mente algo más coherente

Gabriel: ¡Inventar una buena mentira en un minuto no es fácil!

Greathammer: Entonces ¿Por qué mentiste?

Gabriel: ¿Por qué? Creías que Twilight iba a recibir a unos vagos que perdieron su casa por una lata ¡DE ARROZ!

Happybell: Ya cálmate amigo, no es para tanto

Gabriel: Es que ahora estoy en un gran lío, si llegan a saber que les mentí a todos, no van a dirigirme la palabra, o peor, me expulsarán de Ponyville ¿A dónde voy a ir? Mi madre apenas me quiere

Greathammer: Relájate, amigo, seremos los más…emmm…daaaa….caballerosos posibles

Dijo tratando de buscar la palabra perfecta

Gabriel: Esta bien, ya es muy tarde, me voy a casa

Happybell: Espera, espera ¿Dónde vives?

Gabriel: En casa de Fluttershy ¿Por qué?

Greathammer: Bien hecho, amigo, me imagino que duermes con ella ¿Verdad?

Gabriel: Pues, claro

Darkflash: Y ¿Cómo se siente?

El chico le respondió enamorado y fantaseado suspirando como un novelista

Gabriel: Ahhh, es como dormir junto a una nube tibia y suave al lado tuyo, jamás te duermes con frío y sientes ese olor suave de la respiración de una rosa en la mañana

El pony marrón se dejo llevar hasta que se dio cuenta de que no lo estaban escuchando, Happybell y Darkflash jugaban cartas, Greathammer se quitaba la cera de los oídos

Greathammer: Ah, perdón ¿Qué decías?

Gabriel: …Solo duérmanse ¿Si?

El chico abrió la puerta y se fue con Fluttershy de la casa de Twilight despidiéndose, Twilight se asomo a la habitación de los huéspedes y les dijo como si fuera su madre

Twilight: Hasta mañana chicos, no duerman muy tarde

Dijo esto cerrando la puerta suavemente, los chicos se recostaron en sus camas de acampar, Darkflash miraba hacía el techo pensando con los cascos en la nuca; Greathammer se coloco con el codo en la cama y la cabeza levantada; Happybell se poso de panza con los dos cascos en las mejillas semejante a una colegiala en pijamada

Happybell: Entonces… ¿¡Les agrado una pony!

Greathammer: Je, me agrado Applejack, es bastante…

Happybell: ¡Me agrado mucho Pinkie Pie!

Dijo interrumpiéndolo y dándose vueltas en la cama

Happybell: ¡Es muy divertida! ¡Es tan alegre y es emocionante estar con ella! ¡Es como yo! ¡Porque verdad pensaba que era el único bicho raro en Hophintom! Además ¡Tiene una pastelería! ¡Como me encantaría visitarla! ¡Aunque no tendría dinero para comprar! ¿Les he dicho cual fabulosa es?

Greathammer: Ya entendí, te gusta

Le respondió el pony azul en un tono pícaro, el unicornio soleado se empezó a poner nervioso y a balbucear

Happybell: ¿Gustarme? Bb, Claro que no, Psss, como se te ocurre

Greathammer: … ¿Y a ti? ¿Te intereso una Darkflash?

El pegaso no le respondió, seguía mirando el techo con una mirada perdida

Greathammer: ¡Hey, despierta! ¡Darkflash!

Tozudamente el chico no respondía, aún tenía la mirada en las nubes, como si estuviera algo importante en que pensar que duraría más de un día sin hablar y solo hablar con su mente

Greathammer: ¡Oye! ¡Darkflash! ¡Responde estúpido!

El chico despertó como una mosca al huir del peligro, sacudió su cabeza y volteo para ver a Great impacientado y furioso

Greathammer: ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Escuchando música? Ah, cierto ¡Aún no se inventan los MP3!

Darkflash: Cálmate, viejo ¿Qué es lo que estabas preguntando?

Greathammer: Que si te interesaba alguna pony

Darkflash: No, tal vez si, o quizá no, realmente no lo se hermano

Greathammer: ¿No te interesaba esa tal… ¡Rainbow!

Darkflash: Bueno, es que, ella es única en su especie y por favor, seamos realistas, ella no estaría con un incompetente como yo

HappyBell: ¿Y esa medalla de que tanto presumías?

Darkflash: ¡No me la gane! Se la robe a un Wonderbolt mientras estaba en el baño, y, y como saben de lo que le hable ¿Me están espiando?

Happybell: No te espiamos, solamente tenemos buenos oídos

Respondió entre risas que luego fueron acompañados por los de Great hasta que finalmente se río Dark. Luego Happybell apago la luz y los tres se durmieron como en los viejos tiempos que se quedaban en casa de Gabriel.

Fluttershy y Gabriel hacían el breve rumbo a casa, en ese corto tiempo decidieron hablar, el chico miraba la hermosa luna de queso, estaba llena, romántica y resplandeciente, la pegaso tímidamente le hablo al muchacho pensativo

Fluttershy: Tus amigos son muy divertidos

Gabriel: Ah, ¿En-enserio?

Fluttershy: Claro que si, ellos saben como alegrar el día, con razón eres su mejor amigo, además de ser tan amable con ellos como perdieron su mansión

Gabriel: Pero, no te parecieron…algo… ¿Inquietos?

Fluttershy: Claro que no, de hecho, pensaba que iban a ser aburridos como son de clase muy alta, pero son muy diferentes, yo creo que les agradó a todas tales como son, como espero algún día ver sus fotos cuando ustedes eran pequeños

Luego ella se acerco al oído del chico susurrándole

Fluttershy: Apuesto que debes ser lindo

El chico se sonrojo y la pegaso río entre dientes. Luego de media hora de llegar a casa se fueron a dormir. Eran las tres de la mañana y los dos dormían plácidamente en sus camas abrazados el uno al otro; Gabriel también estaba con una sonrisa durmiendo en el sedoso y rosado cabello de la chica, como un relámpago el muchacho abrió los ojos como platos y levanto su espalda de la cama gritando como loco

Gabriel: ¿¡QUE MIERDA HE HECHO!

El chico recién se percato de que estaba al lado de Fluttershy, ella solo se dio vuelta en la cama emitiendo un leve ruido como si fuera a despertar, casi como un bebe, el chico se volvió a recostar y trato de hacerla dormir

Gabriel: Shu, shu, shu, shu…Bien

Gabriel se calmo cuando Fluttershy quedo profundamente dormida de nuevo, el la abrazo y ella correspondió rozando sus cascos, la pegaso estaba sonriendo, en cambio, Gabriel no, solo miraba las sabanas en señal de preocupación de que lo descubrieran mintiendo y que la apartaran de lo que tanto que dejo para estar con ella.

Ya comenzaban a ser las 06:30 de la mañana, todavía el sol aún no estaba en el horizonte, de hecho, los pegasos ya empezaban a despejar las espesas nubes que lideraban la noche de ayer. Las flores apenas empezaban a abrirse para contemplar la llegada del sol. Al lado de las flores se pudieron sentir los pasos de los dos ponys galopando rumbo a casa de Twilight, Gabriel con la espalda y cabeza baja, y bostezando por la falta de sueño que tuvo anoche; Fluttershy, por otro lado admiraba el paisaje benévolo de la mañana. Por fin habían llegado, el chico tenía los parpados adheridos a los ojos. En casa estaban Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow y Twilight hablando en la sala de estar; Twilight se fascino al ver a los chicos llegar a la hora que prometieron llegar en tema de los invitados de ayer, ella se acerco a los dos despertando al chico de susto

Twilight: ¡Por fin llegaron!

Fluttershy: Perdón por llegar tarde, Gabriel no quería levantarse

Todas las chicas se rieron mientras que el pony se avergonzaba, Rainbow formulo riendo

Rainbow Dash: Si, a mi me tuvo que despertar Applejack, aunque me tuvo que lanzarme piedras para hacerlo

Twilight: Esta bien Gabriel

Dijo dirigiéndose al muchacho

Twilight: Tienes que despertar a los muchachos, desde que llegamos no han querido levantarse de su camas ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Gabriel: Claro que puedo, los conozco de toda la vida

El chico paso a la habitación, estaba en absoluto silencio, HappyBell dormía como animal en un granero, estaba estirado de las cuatro patas y tenía la lengua fuera de su boca. Greathammer estaba de panza con la cabeza de lado roncando, la saliva se escurría hasta las sabanas. Darkflash solo dormía acurrucado entre sabanas como un chihuahua en una cobija tibia.

Gabriel fue a despertarlos uno por uno lo más bondadoso posible

Gabriel: ¡Hey! ¡Despierten pedazo de inútiles!

La única señal de vida que dieron fue un murmuro y un revuelto en la cama producto de Great

El pony marrón fue a despertar a Happy, este por poco lo golpea con su casco como si fuera una mosca en la mesa, respondió aún dormido y con una voz de sueño como si fuera la de un borracho

Happybell: No molestes, tengo una buena mano para ganarme esa lata

El chico impacientado decidió ir a la puerta e irse, sin antes de decir una cosa

Gabriel: Esta bien, si no quieren despertar, no despierten, de todos modos solo los están esperando las chicas en la sala

Cuando dijo "Chicas" los tres ponys alzaron su orejas hacía arriba como las de un perro, Gabriel cerro la puerta y espero al lado de ella con los brazos cruzados

Gabriel: 3…2…1…

El chico abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente, los tres chicos ya estaban levantados en fila y con las camas hechas, el chico marrón solo río leve

Gabriel: Je, je, je. Así me gusta

Los cuatro ponys salieron de la habitación, Twilight se alegro de que la fin despertaran, al igual que las demás chicas, lo que hizo sonreír a los muchachos

Twilight: ¿Cómo despertaron chicos?

Los tres asistieron alegres, Gabriel solo orbito los ojos hacía al lado por fingir estar bien

Twilight: Pónganse en fila recta ¡Asignaremos sus trabajos!

Darkflash: ¿Por eso tan temprano?

Applejack: Je, je, no polluelo, es porque nos gusta comenzar del principio

Los tres ponys se posaron en fila, Great primero. Twilight empujo levemente a Applejack frente al chico tocando sus narices y sonrojando a los dos

Twilight: Great, tu vas a trabajar en el huerto de Sweet Apple Acres con Applejack, van a sacar las manzanas de los arboles ¿Podrás con el trabajo?

Greathammer: Como romper un huevo

El siguiente era HappyBell, este estaba erguido y con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera rezando

Twilight: HappyBell, trabajaras en Sugar Cube Corner, realizaran pasteles para algunos pedidos y para la boda

El unicornio alzo el brazo en señal de victoria y grito

Happybell: ¡Si! ¡Eso!

La unicornio violácea se asusto un poco, entonces quiso seguir con la ultima lista. El último fue Darkflash

Twilight: Tu vas a despejar las nubes con Rainbow, como tienes alas me imagino que lo puedes hacer ¿No?

Darkflash: Pan comido

Dijo *categóricamente, Twilight sonrío y Applejack grito alzando su cabeza al techo

Applejack: ¡A trabajar!

Todos fueron de parejas de tres a sus respectivos trabajos, Rainbow y Dark volaron hacía las nubes, Pinkie y Happy galoparon rápidamente a Sugar Cube, Great y Applejack caminaron en rumbo a Sweet Apple. Gabriel solo estaba con sueño y con los ojos cerrándose y abriéndose

Gabriel: Hay algo que no entiendo ¿Para que nos llamaste si ellos son los que van a trabajar?

Dijo dirigiéndose a Twilight, ella respondió alegre

Twilight: Um, era para no estar sola en casa

Gabriel: Ahhh, entonces yo me voy a…

No pudo formular palabra ya que se tumbo al suave suelo a dormirse, Twilight solamente río y Fluttershy quiso llevarlo a la cama

Applejack y Greathammer hablaban en el huerto de manzanas de la familia Apple, hablaban sobre los grandes días que tenían en sus huertos de frutas, los dos ponys veían el paisaje de manzanos cultivados a la perfección con las rojas manzanas relucientes al sol, a Greathammer le dio una gran impresión (No me gustan las rimas)

Greathammer: Woooo, no sabía que tu huerto fuera tan grande, vaquera

Applejack: Sip, ¿Y tu? ¿Qué cultivabas?

Hablaban mientras caminaban hacía los manzanos

Greathammer: Duraznos, cultivo duraznos, yo y mi padre salíamos todas las mañanas a sacarlas de los arboles, grandiosos días

Applejack: Um, por eso es que tienes el pecho más esbelto que el de una mantícora

Greathammer: Solo días de esfuerzo, sudor y barro ¿Cómo te has fijado en eso?

Applejack: Um, bueno…es que…

Ella tartamudeo y se sonrojo, el muchacho solo esbelto una sonrisa

Greathammer: Andando, tenemos trabajo que hacer

Los dos fueron a sus respectivos arboles, claro, cada uno al lado del otro para hablar más sobre el caso, cada uno pateaba el rígido tronco, Great se cuidaba de las manzanas que le caían para no caerle ninguna en la cabeza

Applejack: ¿No te acostumbras vaquero?

Greathammer: Bueno, es que en mi granja como cosechamos duraznos no nos preocupamos de que nos caigan en la cabeza, en cambio aquí, las manzanas son más duras

Applejack: Con el tiempo ya aprendes a esquivarlas

Así siguieron en la larga tarde hasta que el sol se poso detrás de las montañas de Ponyville indicando que era mediodía. Los dos estaban exhaustos como si hubieran caminado cinco kilómetros sin reposo, pero aún le quedaban sus últimos por cientos de fuerza, Greathammer acabo de patear un árbol, observo que las manzanas no caían, solamente las hojas, vio a Applejack y ella la saludo, el sonrío para saludare con su casco, hubo un ruido en las hojas del árbol, el chico se despisto y observo arriba y se percato de que kilos de manzana lo iban a despedazar, el solo cerro los ojos esperando el dolor, pero por suertudo las manzanas se detuvieron en unas ramas delgadas que apenas se sostenían, abrió los ojos y se alegro; Applejack lo miro un poco preocupada por el ruido del árbol, el galán solo se poso con su brazo en el árbol sonriendo como un ganador, el árbol empezó a temblar debido a que se cargo Great en el, las ramas del árbol se hicieron añicos

Greathammer: Diantres

Las manzanas cayeron sobre el, primero sobre la columna de la espalda, luego en su cabeza y al final en todo el cuerpo inundándolo, la chica grito su nombre y corrió por el, escarbo entre las manzanas para ver al chico aturdido y con los ojos desorbitados

Applejack: Ho, ho ¿Estas bien dulzura?

Greathammer: Mas o menos

Dijo levantándose con esfuerzo y sus patas tiritando

Applejack: ¿Te puedes levantar?

Greathammer: Claro que si, en mi tierra me llamaban el tren Hammer porque nunca…

El chico se tumbo al suelo de un momento a otro, AJ no hizo nada más que reírse de el, pero como una pony honesta y gentil lo levanto del suelo con su hombro para llevarlo a casa de ella

Applejack: Creo que el tren Hammer perdió las vías, ya hiciste demasiado, te enviare a descansar

Ella lo tomo del brazo derecho para llevarlo a galope (A pie) entraron en casa de Applejack, estaba tibia como una cabaña de invierno, fueron al segundo piso para ir la habitación de la pony durazno, ella lo poso cuidadosamente en su cama de pétalos

Greathammer: Cuidado, con cuidado ¡CON! Cuidado

Finalmente lo reposo en la cama lo más suave posible

Applejack: Lo siento vaquero, ok, veamos que te lastimaste

Greathammer: ¿Sabes de doctrina pony?

Applejack: Nop, pero si puedes ayudar a parir una vaca en un terremoto mientras estás afuera en la lluvia…Puedes curar cualquier cosa, ahora, vamos a ver ¿Qué es lo que te duele?

El chico suspiro y se levanto de cascos en la cama

Greathammer: Me duele un poco la pata, no se en que parte

La chica empezó a golpear suavemente como lo hacen los doctores con un martillo de goma, ella cambio una mirada en señal si de ahí provenía el dolor, el chico musito un no, empezó a subir de a poco, ya estaba en la mitad de la pata, reitero nuevamente la misma mirada, nuevamente fue un no, subió de nuevo, el chico ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

Greathammer: No-no subas más Applejack

La chica no le escucho y subió de nuevo

Applejack: ¿Por qué?

Greathammer: Bueno, porque… (¿Como es que se lo explico?)

De hecho, al pony se levantaba su miembro erecto, la pony lo vio y se asusto un momento tapando su boca con su casco

Greathammer: Demonios…

Dijo tapando su cara en la vergüenza, Applejack aún seguía pasmada por la erección del chico, no sabía que hacer, comenzó a sudar lentamente al sentir un calor desde adentro de su corazón, se sonrojo al igual que una manzana madura, para no quedar hipnotizada al miembro del chico, miro hacía la ventana, estaba una nube en forma de corazón, ella vio a Greathammer para ver que estaba avergonzado de lo sucedido. Ella dio una sonrisa compasiva y lentamente empezó a masturbar al chico con su casco. El, sorprendido, abrió los ojos como un rayo al sentir un placer en su entrepierna, Applejack sentía con su casco el rígido y caliente pene del muchacho, tenía los cascos fríos, pero suaves, pronto fue a lamer con su suave lengua la dura polla de Great, el gimió mientras la pony lengüeteaba con los ojos entrecerrados, finalizo de lamer la parte baja del miembro para empezar a subir y mamar la punta del chico, el gimió de placer, la chica se detuvo con una mirada excitante, ella sonrió aún con la polla en su boca y empezó a mamar más profundo haciéndolo gemir, ella subió el volumen chupando más fuerte y rápido masturbándolo a la vez, Greathammer se estaba corriendo, el sobo su dorado cabello de granjera, el chico no aguanto más y se corrió dentro de la boca de Applejack, ella recibió el fluido en su boca con los ojos como platos, el semen se sobresalía de la boca de la chica hasta que lo trago todo y quito su boca jadeando con embriaguez

Applejack: ¿Preparado para otro paseo vaquero?

Ella se subió sobre su miembro lentamente metiéndolo en su coño mojado, empezó a montarse sobre el poniendo sus cascos en el esbelto pecho del chico, los dos jadeaban como si estuvieran corriendo en una maratón, los dos unieron sus lenguas para besarse, se besaron por largos segundos hasta que se les fue el condenado aire y se separaron con un hilo de saliva, Applejack lamio sus pestañas, su frente y beso su nariz, con sus dientes le quito el sombrero a Great mientras que ella se lo quitaba a ella y también le quitaba el cole de su cabello dorado dejando lucir la habitación, el muchacho excitado subió sus cascos para tomarla de la cintura y frotar su cadera de algodón y curvas extasiadas. El pony azul empezó a embestir más apresurado comenzando a bullir sus corazones y sus cuerpos, la respiración de Applejack se hizo frenética y las pupilas de los ojos a subir hasta la frente mojada, ella suplicaba con placer en su vientre

Applejack: Si, si, ¡Por favor no pares!

El chico subió para sentir el cálido pecho de Applejack y su respiración olor a cidra dulce, Applejack gemía cada segundo, el chico aprovecho para entrar su lengua y gemir desde sus adentros, sus lenguas danzaban en un espacio de frenesí; finalmente el se corrió dentro de la vagina de la pony, Applejack apreció el caliente esperma que invadía sus adentros, ella saco el miembro de su húmedo coño jadeando enérgicamente, ella lo miro caprichosa

Applejack: ¿Puedes hacer otra ronda?

Greathammer: …Claro

Respondió exhausto y decidido, Applejack se acerco a el para besar y tocar su lengua embriagante y tentadora, impaciente, la pony lo levanto de la suave cobija para dejarlo tumbado sobre el lomo de ella, ella con ansias tomo el pene de Greathammer, pero este aparto el casco de ella para meter su gran pene bruscamente en el ano de la chica provocándola gritar de placer y dolor, este empujo lentamente hasta meterla toda dentro, luego comenzó a meter lentamente, Applejack jadeaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, Great se dejo tumbar sobre las curvas de la granjera para acariciar esas orejas con su nariz, ella se sonrojo y beso al chico, la saliva de aquellos sobresalía de sus bocas cayendo en las sabanas mojadas, Great subió el nivel embistiendo más rápido y fuerte acercando el clímax, Applejack se masturbaba con su casco izquierdo y con el derecho acariciaba a su amado, su mejilla apegada a la almohada y sus patas traseras levantadas la hacían ver sexi, el muchacho la beso apasionadamente en su boca húmeda, sus lenguas se rozaban entre sí inundándose entre saliva y suaves carnes.

Greathammer: No aguanto más, me estoy corriendo

Applejack: Hazlo por favor

La respiración de los dos se volvió agitada, los corazones pulsaban al ritmo de un colibrí, hasta que finalmente el chico se corrió en los adentros de su amada, los ojos de ella se ampliaron hasta la frente, su boca abierta de placer, ella misma se corrió al masturbarse dejando las sabanas mojadas, el esperma no paraba de correrse dentro de Applejack, Great sacó su pene que no terminaba de correrse, lo metió entre el trasero de Applejack y disparar el caliente esperma a su espalda y a su cabello.

El chico exhausto cayó a la cama junto a la pony durazno, el caliente semen del muchacho residía en su candente cuerpo y ella lo saboreaba hasta quitarlo todo, luego tomo al chico de la cintura para recostarse con el en su rígido pecho de manzana, y ella se acomodo mientras que el la acariciaba con su cara, ella se sonrojo y durmió exhausta con los ojos con bolsas a causa del cansancio, el hizo lo mismo en un solo segundo.

Applejack escucho un ruido debajo de su alcoba, se puso nerviosa de pensar quien era, ella escucho una voz gastada con fluctuaciones

Granny Smith: Ya llegue ¿Applejack? ¿Apple Bloom? ¿Big? ¿Alguien?

Applejack: Ay, no

Dijo nerviosa despertando al chico de sus sueños suaves y calientes

Greathammer: ¿Qué paso querida?

Applejack: Tienes que irte

Dijo tomándolo de las mejillas y apresurada

Applejack: Si te ve Granny Smith se va a volver loca

Greathammer: Pero ¿Por donde me voy?

Ella pensó aprensiva hasta que vio la ventana de su habitación que conducía al exterior, ella lo vio como una idea extravagante mientras que Great la veía asustado

Greathammer: No me digas…

Applejack: Sip, te digo

Dijo ella abriendo la ventana y el chico nervioso se asomo, vio abajo y era una caída de cuatro metros, caería en unos arbustos verdes, pero no estaba garantizado que caería bien, Great pregunto dudoso

Greathammer: Emm ¿Applejack? ¿Estás segura de esto?

Granny Smith: ¿Quién está arriba? Le aviso que soy cinta negra

Gritaba mientras se oían los rotundos pasos de la escalera, la pony durazno se coloco nerviosa y comenzó a sudar, le dijo al chico mientras lo empujaba a la ventana

Applejack: Sip, si estoy segura vaquero

Dijo empujándolo hacía al exterior, AJ le grito mientras caía a los arbustos

Applejack: ¡Después nos vemos vaquero! ¡Te amo!

Greathammer: ¡Yo también te…Oouu!

Expreso cuando cayo de cabeza a las picudas ramas de los arbustos, la chica asomada a la ventana solo cerró los ojos por saber que eso dolía.

**5 HORAS ANTES**

07:00 de la mañana, 1/4 de sol estaba saliendo al paisaje logrando un glorioso ecosistema, ahora las flores se abrían recibiendo esos rayos de luz, pocos gorriones y colibríes conquistaban los fríos aires, las mariposas decoraban el cielo mar pintándolo de otro color además de azul.

En eso, Rainbow y Darkflash sobrevolaban sobre las nubes hasta llegar a casa de Rainbow, se detuvieron ahí, el chico se extraño

Darkflash: ¿Por qué paramos aquí? ¿No hay que despejar las nubes?

Rainbow Dash: Ah, si eso…

Respondió relajada

Rainbow Dash: Puedo hacerlo en diez segundos

Darkflash: Entonces… ¿Qué haremos?

Dijo en un tono juguetón

Rainbow Dash: Simple: Dormir

Dice lanzándole una almohada y una manta que le cubrió la frente, ella solamente bostezo estirando sus brazos y se recostó en su cama de nubes, Darkflash eligió un sector para dormir, se acostó en el suave suelo de los cielos y se puso a soñar.

**2 HORAS DESPUÉS**

La pegaso se retorcía en su cama de agua y aire mezclados, era como estar en un colchón de clavos en un manicomio, finalmente se levanto de cascos sobre la cama y dijo con el seño fruncido

Rainbow Dash: Es idea mía o esta es la cama más ¡Incomoda del mundo!

Ella respiraba con agitación debido a la furia, luego vio a Flash y estaba durmiendo como un bebe en su primer día de nacimiento, ahí con su sonrisa cautivadora, ella sonrío pícara. Bajo de la cama de nubes y se acerco al chico

Rainbow Dash: ¡Hey! ¿Estas despierto? ¿Alguna señal de vida?

El no respondió, lo único que hizo fue darse vuelta en la cama, ella sonrió maliciosa y lentamente casi para imitar al grinch, se metió debajo de la manta del chico, era tibia y suave al igual que el cuerpo del muchacho, ella lo abrazo relajada y adicta al olor de los fuertes aires mesclados con el sudor del esfuerzo, poso su mentón en el dócil hombro de Flash, este solo se mueve molesto y se aparta de Rainbow, de un momento a otro a ella se le fue el calor que sentía en su cuerpo, taimada lo enmaraño en sus alas emplumadas para estar más cerca de el y aferrado como el trigo al oro sucio, el chico empezó a abrir los parpados debido a las seductoras y revueltas plumas de Rainbow que invadían sus ojos, se despertó asustado de pensar que lo estaban raptando, voltea nervioso al darse cuenta de que Rainbow lo estaba abrazando, sus mejillas se enrojecieron como la sangre, el pegaso le quedo mirando fijo y con los ojos como grandes óvalos, la pegaso se dio cuenta después de dos minutos de que el la estaba observando abrazarlo con ternura, ella lo miro sorprendida y con mejillas como tomates frescos, los dos estaban con la misma expresión en el rostro, así estuvieron por cinco eternos minutos hasta que Dark rompió el silencio hablando articulado como un bebe preguntado a la madre

Darkflash: Ehhh ¿Rainbow? ¿Por qué estas abrazándome? ¿Acostados?

La chica respondió nerviosa y con los ojos inquietos

Rainbow Dash: Bueno, je, je, es una larga historia, lo primero es que…bueno, tenía frío y bueno…tú ya sabes el resto de la historia ¿No?...

El pegaso solo quedo con media boca abierta para responder otra cosa, pero Rainbow lo callo con su casco y dijo arrepentida

Rainbow Dash: Será…mejor que me aparte ¿Si?

De repente, un corpulento estruendo movió los sonidos de la mañana, tan rápido y atronador como diez rayos al unisono, pero tan alterado y complejo como un incendio en un Zoológico. Rainbow, espantada abrazo al chico que lo hizo sonrojar más de lo que medía su rostro, la pegaso se dio cuenta de que sus brazos se enganchaban al cuello atlético del muchacho y que las patas de los dos eran unas enredaderas amorosas y calientes, la pegaso de cielo quería soltarse del chico para que el no pensara mal de ella, pero una parte le decía que estuviera aferrada a el hasta que el mundo se hiciera cenizas por completo. La mudez se estaba adueñando de ellos, no decían ninguna palabra más que estar con la boca abierta, Flash veía esos ojos rojos sensibles que le hacían bullir el cuerpo de la tentación y la lujuria, Rainbow observaba esos ojos de clorofila, jamás sintió tanto fuego en sus adentros ni en las carreras y piruetas más frenéticas; lentamente cada uno se acercaba a la boca del otro sin paciencia, unieron sus cuerpos para sentir el corazón frenético del otro, luego cerraron los párpados para sentirse en el paraíso oscuro y no escuchar nada más que sus gemidos, sus labios solamente se rozaban para besarse, pero Dark interrumpió con su casco

Darkflash: Espera un momento

El chico se asomo al otro lado para ver de un sector a otro en busca de algo, Rainbow pregunto furiosa

Rainbow Dash: ¿Pero qué ocurre?

El pegaso sonrió con una mirada victoriosa

Darkflash: ¡Bien! HappyBell no esta

Rainbow Dash: Y eso que tiene que…

Ella fue interrumpida por los suaves labios del pegaso, ella sorprendida de lo tan rápido que fue estaba con los ojos como platos, lentamente se relajo y se dejo llevar por la lengua del chico que recorría su boca, Darkflash explora el candente cuerpo de la pegaso con sus cascos, ella gemía por solo sentir los suaves cascos de su amado en su vientre y alrededor de sus patas, para ellos el tiempo se detuvo, no escuchaban más que los gemidos del otro. Sus húmedas y blandas lenguas se rozaban, el chico dejo de besar su boca y comenzó a saborear sus labios empapados de saliva ardiente, luego la poso sobre ella para besar su cuello, esta excitada abrazo al tibio chico con sus cascos, el mordía suavemente el caliente cuello de la chica hasta dejarlo rojo. De pronto, Rainbow sintió algo en medio de su entrepierna y su panza, era el miembro del chico, estaba erecto y caliente, Flash bajo un poco para rozar sus dos partes íntimas, lentamente el chico se empezó a balancear para masturbarse junto con ella, nuevamente unieron sus labios para saborear sus lenguas de ambrosía, Flash aumento el nivel yendo más rápido, Rainbow gemía en la boca de el excitada, estaban a punto de correrse, pero el muchacho se detuvo, la pegaso pregunto decepcionada y jadeando

Rainbow Dash: ¿Por qué te detienes?

Darkflash: Porque quiero que explotes de placer

El chico la beso invadiendo sus labios de terciopelo, lentamente metió su miembro dentro de la chica provocándola gritar de dolor y placer, el, preocupado se detuvo por si le dolía mucho a su amada, pero ella se acerco para besarlo nuevamente, ella lo abrazo para no apartarse del chico nunca más, como si fuera un amor prohibido, Flash lamio esas ardientes mejillas de Rainbow, el sabor de su piel era embriagante y jugoso, sus jugosas lenguas hicieron contacto extasiando el corazón del otro, el muchacho chupo ese cuello de algodón, ella correspondiendo y se aferro al chico con sus brazos, abrazaba al chico con sus patas para que no parara de seguir, el pegaso gris subió el ritmo acelerando los gemidos de la chica, la saliva de la pegaso se escurría por su boca en señal de excitación, ya se observaba que las dos cutie marks se unían entre sí al igual que sus almas. Flash levanto las posaderas de la chica quedando de cabeza y sosteniéndose con los cascos, el empezó a meter profundo y rápido haciendo gemir a la chica con más volumen, apenas podía sostenerse con sus cascos, el empezó a lamer las deliciosas y candentes piernas de Rainbow, los dos estaban a punto de venirse

Darkflash: M-me estoy corriendo

Rainbow Dash: Córrete dentro por favor

El muchacho la embestía tan rápido como podía acelerando los gemidos de Rainbow, sus pupilas se disminuyeron como pepitas de uvas, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, apretó con sus cascos el piso de cielo, Flash jadeaba igual que Applejack hasta que finalmente el se vino dentro de la pegaso estremeciéndola de placer dejándola con la boca abierta y los ojos inmóviles, el caliente esperma se esparcía en los adentros de Rainbow, lentamente el chico sacó su miembro mojado provocando un poco más de placer, exhausto cayó sobre Rainbow para dormir de sueño, ella lo recibió como un bebé y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, Darkflash todavía despierto, escuchaba los tambores del corazón de Rainbow, eran relajantes y tiernos. Finalmente, cayo dormido en el pecho de su amada, ella lo abrazó, en el piso de nubes, empezó a trazar un corazón, lo termino y le dio libertad en el cielo terminando como una nube más en el día, en el glorioso día. Rainbow se dio cuenta de algo que quizá nunca había sentido en su vida, estaba enamorada.

**1****HORA ANTES**

Happybell: ¿Por qué haremos pasteles? No tengo hambre

Pinkie Pie: Ji, ji, no tontito, haremos postres para la boda de Gabriel y Fluttershy ¡Ahhhh…!

Grito suspirando y tragando aire

Pinkie Pie: ¡No te invito! ¿Cómo puede ser? Eres su amigo ¿No?

El unicornio imito a la pony

Happybell: ¡Ahhh! ¡Descarado!

Pinkie Pie: No es para tanto, ni siquiera hemos hecho las invitaciones ji, ji.

El muchacho loco se frustro para nada

La plaza de Pony Ville estaba hermosa de mañana, la escarcha del rocío lo hacía ver una plaza de hielo, los dos ponys se dieron cuenta del frío después que una ventisca arroyara a Bell dejándolo con el cabello enmarañado haciendo reír a Pinkie, luego de unos minutos de frío llegaron a Sugar Cube Corner, entraron al tibio hogar y sacudieron sus helados cabellos para sacar el frío rocío de la mañana, al igual que sus cascos y sus narices, Pinkie sin permiso rozo su cabello con el cuello del chico con ternura e impaciencia para compartir algo de calor, algo que hizo sonreír y sonrojar al muchacho, la pony rosa dijo temblando con emoción

Pinkie Pie: ¡Estaaas calentito! ¡¿Cómo permaneces así todo el tiempo? ¿Será por los soles? Porque si es así eres como un superponyheróe

Happybell: ¡Ha! Algún día, pero los soles significan que puedo hacer el día radiante al pony más triste de Equestria

Los dos intercambiaron sonrisas y miradas cerradas, luego fueron a la mágica interna fábrica de dulces que era la cocina que reguardaba Sugar Cube Corner. Era una simple cocina típica de Ponyville: La estufa, la cocina, el lavacascos; y claros que los clásicos instrumentos conocidos por el dulce: Pastas, azúcar, cremas de múltiples y dulces sabores, cacao, harina, frutas y muchos alimentos dulces que eran un manjar comparados con el mismo azúcar. Para empezar a cocinar, se lavaron los cascos y se colocaron los sombreros típicos de un chef y a hornear delicias de azúcar se ha dicho

**1 HORA Y 50 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Todo iba bien, Bell y Pinkie llevaban alrededor de 300 magdalenas horneados, cinco pasteles: Una tartaleta (Pastel de frutas, es piña, durazno y otras frutas deliciosas), otro era un pastel de bizcocho, otro de rico chocolate con nueces, un pequeño pastel de pasas, y el ultimo era el de bodas; un gigantesco pastel de crema de tres piezas, además con salsa de frambuesa en los centros y crema de vainilla en los bordes, claro que tenía los supuestos muñecos de cera de marido y mujer en la punta del glorioso pastel. 500 bombones de diferentes sabores exóticos: Licor, nuez, almendra, trufas, lúcuma, chirimoya con limón, etc.… 4 pies: Limón, kughen, manzana, y uno de frutilla mezclado con frambuesa. Y lo último eran 750 cupcakes.

Iba a ser una boda grande ya que es en Canterlot y la princesa de Equestria agregaría su presencia real. Pinkie y Happybell se posaron de espaldas agotados hacer tantas delicias, sus cuerpos estaban llenos de crema, chocolate y azúcares, Bell habló exhausto y jadeando

Happybell: Dime…dime que no hay más…por…favor

Ella respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios de dulce, pero también cansada

Pinkie Pie: Solo falta…una cosa más…y ¡Terminamos!

Dijo Pinkie levantándose resbalando a Bell en el piso

Happybell: Entonces ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

Dijo levantándose y exclamando en un tono satisfecho. Se dirigieron tres pasos al frente para ver un horno gigante, Bell impresionado veía el golem de metal y gas, Pinkie rio ante tal novatez de pastelero

Pinkie Pie: Tenemos que hacer un suflé y terminamos la tarea…El suflé esta por allá

Dijo indicando la mesa, ella fue a buscarlo en un dos por tres, Bell abrió la puerta de la habitación de llamas, la pony rosa metió el suflé con sus dientes de perla, decía mientras colocaba el fuego

Pinkie Pie: Bien, hay que poner esta delicia a 500 grados y estará listo exactamente en cinco minutos

Happybell: ¿Qué pasa si no lo sacamos del horno en cinco minutos?

Pinkie Pie: Nada, solo explotará a magnitudes violentas ji, ji

El unicornio solo obtuvo una mirada extasiada

Happybell: … ¡Fantástico!

Los ponys se posaron a esperar, para ellos eran largos cinco minutos y no escuchaban nada más que sus propios pensamientos, la barriga de Bell interrumpe la mudez del tiempo, la pony rosa rompió el silencio sorprendiendo al unicornio narciso

Pinkie Pie: ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal si comemos algo? ¿No te parece?

Happybell: ¡Claro! ¿Seguro que tienes algo de comer? ¿No?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Vamos!

Fueron a la otra sala dejando al horno maléfico sin guardia. El muchacho se sorprendía de tantos dulces que tenía guardado Pinkie Pie, los dos conectaron sonrisas directas. Empezaron a comer dulces de manzana otorgados por la familia Apple, unas cocadas del tamaño de pelotas de tenis; mientras el muchacho disfrutaba de un chocolate de menta, observo a Pinkie lamer un bastón de caramelo bicolor, como es un hombre, se dejo hipnotizar por esa lengua de esponja chupar el delicioso caramelo, veía lengüetear todo el caramelo desde abajo hasta arriba y chuparlo reiteradamente a una velocidad frenética, paro de chupar para tomar aire, un hilo de saliva separaba el caramelo de sus labios de sangre, ella lo miro, atemorizado volteo su cuerpo para seguir comiendo su chocolate, pero esta vez no lo devoraba como un animal, lo estaba mordiendo con cuidado hasta esculpir un corazón de cacao y menta para ofrecérselo a la pony, junto con un adorno de una menta en la esquina redondeada. Luego de momentos de ocio, quedaron satisfechos de dulces, aunque aún quedaban otros en la mesa, unos tres bombones pequeños, y unos chocolates en un tazón que posaban cerca del horno. Estaban reposados en la mesa reuniendo sus dos cabellos esponjados

Pinkie Pie: ¿Tienes espacio para algo más?

Happybell: Creo…creo que si ¿Por qué?

Pinkie Pie: Para que los dos terminemos el cuchuflí más grande del mundo

**El cuchuflí es un dulce chileno de forma tubular relleno con manjar. **El unicornio por poco ya iba a explotar de la emoción, se demostraba en como su rostro se deformaba apretándose

Happybell: ¡Eso siempre ha sido el sueño de toda mi vida! ¡Hagámoslo!

La pony terrestre dejo mostrar un dulce del tamaño de un tubo de construcción, rellenado de manjar y bañado en chocolate derretido, los dos asintieron decididos y empezaron a comer uno por cada extremo, Bell y Pinkie arrasaron el dulce sin piedad, sentían que era un dulce que crecía cada vez que perdía una parte, o que era infinito, sin embargo, no se rindieron y siguieron comiendo llegando a cerrar los ojos del esfuerzo. Los dos llegaron a una parte rara, estaba húmeda y viscosa, pero con un sabor a golosina, así que se convencieron de que era el cuchuflí, siguieron saboreando y devorando el dulce, Happybell observo que su lengua tocaba algo, supuso que era comida y la mordió, Pinkie exhalo un gemido, el unicornio, preocupado, abrió su ojo derecho para ver que pasaba, luego sorpresivo abrió el otro. Sin darse cuenta, los dos habían conectado sus bocas de roció, Pinkie estaba sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados, el chico se había dejado llevar todo este momento.

En el tema del horno, ya habían pasado más de diez minutos el suflé en el horno, era una bomba de tiempo, podía explotar en cualquier momento sin aviso. Pinkie y Bell se separaron sonrojados y con las respiraciones tibias, se miraron fijamente como desconocidos y cada uno tradujo su nombre en cansancio

Happybell: Pinkie

Pinkie: Happybell

Sus mentes estaban llenas de preguntas, pero sus corazones solo querían unirse para uno solo y uno mismo. La pony enredo con sus piernas de helado al muchacho por la espalada desprevenido, Bell tomo con sus cascos ese cabello de algodón azucarado que hacía juego con su aurora, se acercaron el uno al otro, sus mentes estaban en blanco y no sentían moverse, era como si les empujara una fuerza superior que quería hacerlos sentir vivos; tímidamente cerraron su ojos de vidrio para hacer contacto son sus sienes y lentamente acercar sus labios y conectar sus bocas profundamente haciéndose sentir vivos.

El horno exploto causando un ruido estremecedor en todo Ponyville sorprendiendo a los habitantes, la cocina quedo impregnada de huevo y dulces que murieron en la explosión aferrándose a las paredes como agua, el chocolate se derritió debido al estar muy cerca del horno, todo estaba muy destruido o muy dulce. Pero Pinkie y Bell no se separaron en ningún momento, estaban bañados en caramelo y con sus cuerpos pegajosos, se separaron por un momento para cobrar el aliento, Happybell la empujo para caer en la mesa de cocina para quedar llenos de polvo de hornear en sus cuerpos. Siguieron besándose por un largo rato, sus dulces bocas eran más deliciosas que el pie más azucarado del mundo y más adictivos que un bombón de licor. El muchacho tomo el tazón con chocolate derretido y lo unto en el vientre de Pinkie, ella gimió y se sintió relajada, igual que introducirse suavemente en agua caliente, pero más espesa y dulce. Sentía que el chocolate recorría todo su cuerpo de golosina. Bell empezó a chupar cada sector con chocolate derretido, ella gemía con cada lamido en su barriga, luego, llego a la entrepierna para lengüetear sin permiso, pero a ella le gustaba lo inesperado, la lengua de Bell entraba suavemente su lengua pegajosa en el coño de la muchacha, estaba muy mojada, el siguió lamiendo frenéticamente, metiendo su boca para rozar ese sensible clítoris con chocolate derretido, pasaba su húmeda lengua viajaba desde abajo hasta arriba; Pinkie Pie no aguantaba ni un segundo más, se corrió en la mesa, y Bell lamio esos deliciosos fluidos. Pero Pinkie lo interrumpió con su risa y empujándolo al lado contrario del tablero, ella toco el miembro del chico provocándolo gemir, tomo una lata de espuma del suelo, la batió como una lata de spray y la unto en el ardiente miembro dándole agua a la boca a la pony

Pinkie Pie: Mmmm, yummi

Pasó su lengua desde abajo hasta pasar a la punta y empezó a chupar comiéndose toda esa espuma, chupaba esa verga mientras la masturbaba con sus cascos a una velocidad frenética, saco su boca para tomar aire mientras lo masturbaba con sus dos cascos y rozaba su lengua con la punta del pene, nuevamente comenzó a chupar rápidamente presionando a Bell, el se iba a correr y quería avisarle a Pinkie, quería interrumpirla con su casco, pero ella se lo aparta y balbuceo

Pinkie Pie: No

El muchacho apretó sus dientes y se corrió dentro de la boca de Pinkie, ella lo obtuvo con los ojos como platos al gustar ese sabroso esperma, el chico escuchaba como ella tragaba el semen sin parar hasta que se lo trago todo y saco su boca del pene de Bell, dijo embriagada

Pinkie Pie: Eres muy dulce

Ella salto hacía a el como un tigre a su presa, beso apasionadamente su boca para saborear su lengua de algodón de azúcar. Pinkie tomo un bombón para colocarlo suavemente en la boca de Bell, este lo saboreaba por todos lados, luego beso de nuevo a la pony para traspasárselo, ella lo recibió con éxtasis, ella junto su boca con la de el para jugar con el bombón dentro de sus mejillas acaloradas hasta que se derritió en sus ardientes lenguas. Las partes íntimas de los dos se frotaban aumentando el placer hasta que el metió su pene dentro de ella, sabía que a ella le dolía por el momento, el beso sus labios para calmarla. La siguió embistiendo lentamente con los ojos cerrados y las bocas abiertas, Bell apretó con su casco el clítoris de la muchacha regalándole más placer, ella gemía cada segundo para pedir más, a el le encantaban esos gemidos fuertes y calientes, comenzó a comer ese cuello de caramelo aumentando los gemidos de la chica, el sudor de ella era embriagante y delicioso, casi como tomar un brownie en agua. Bell embistió más duro y rápido para complacerla, los dos sonrían entre sí con rostros de goce, conectaron sus mojadas lenguas para sentir sus almas desde adentro mismo, la mesa tambaleaba con cada arremetida del unicornio, se desconectaron de sus labios para ver la saliva romperse en medio de sus bocas, Bell le decía con esfuerzo

Happybell: M-me vengo

Pinkie Pie: ¡Dámelo todo!

Respondió excitada y ávida de placer, ella lo beso para sentir esa cálida brisa en su esencia romántica, el empezó a embestirla más rápido para ofrecerle sus deseos, podían sentir como sus vientres suaves se rozaban intercambiando calor, el chico no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más y se corrió en los adentros de Pinkie, ella dio un grito cortado

Pinkie Pie: ¡Aaaaaa-aaa-a!

Sentía como el esperma invadía su vientre, estaba caliente y espeso, los dos se miraron en esos ojos fosforescentes y se besaron por largos minutos sintiéndose más vivos que nunca, el aire los obligo a separarse, Pinkie lo abrazo con su cabello algodonado hasta que los dos cayeron dormidos profundamente.

**PRESENTE: 16:00**

Todos los muchachos estaban en casa de Fluttershy, a excepción de HappyBell y Spike, Gabriel estaba escuchando a los dos afortunado como tuvieron su día de amor, el pony marrón solo se reía ante tal suerte de un equino de conquistar a una pony en un solo día, el se relajaba en un sillón inflable. En eso, interrumpió Happybell azotando la puerta hacía adelante, avanzo saltando hacía los chicos con una sonrisa en el rostro

Happybell: ¡He tenido el mejor día! ¡De mi VIDA!

Greathammer: No eres el único

Happybell: ¿Qué les paso?

Darkflash: Bueno, digamos que conquistamos a unas nenas

Dijo observando las pezuñas de sus cascos con una mirada fina, el unicornio suspiro de la emoción

Happybell: ¡Aaaaa! ¡Ustedes también! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!

Darkflash lo cachetea para despertarlo de su tic efusivo, el se frota la mejilla agradecido

Gabriel: Je, je, de verdad no puedo creer que tres de mis amigos hallan enamorados a tres chicas en un solo día

Greathammer: No es para tanto presumir ¿Cuánto te demoraste en enamorar a Fluttershy?

El respondió tedioso

Gabriel: Tres días

Happybell: ¡Ha! ¡Inútil! Hahaha

Darkflash: En fin, me esta gustando este lugar, ya se porque te quedas aquí ¿Sabes dónde puede haber algún departamento por aquí?

El pony marrón reacciono y dijo frustrado y cruzando los brazos

Gabriel: ¡Ah no! ¡Claro que no! Apenas pude aguantar ayer con sus boberías

Greathammer: ¿Por qué? Antes siempre nos hacía bromas ¿Recuerdas cuando golpeaste a Bell con el martillo? Mira como esta ahora

Los chicos los observaron, estaba persiguiendo su cola esponjada sin algún fin, el pegaso gris hablo retomando

Darkflash: Si, antes estaba mejor

Gabriel: Es que no creo que se crean la mentira otro día más ¡No son estúpidas!

Darkflash: Si se la creyeron un día, demás que se la creen para siempre

Hubo un silencio estúpido en la sala

Greathammer: Flash, así no funciona la cosa

Happybell: No te preocupes Gabrielillo

Dijo frotando su cabello desordenado

Happybell: Habrá algún día que le contaremos todo y lo entenderán, después de todo, están enamoradas de nosotros y nosotros de ellas ¿O no?

El muchacho suspiro apretando su frente con su casco

Gabriel: Aaaaa, como sea, les daré solo tres días más ¿De acuerdo?

Todos lo abrazaron como regalo de que se quedarán un poco más, este incomodo, luego todos se separaron algo avergonzados, menos por Happybell, Darkflash respondió sobando su nuca

Darkflash: Emmm…Gracias

Happybell: Entonces…

Dijo tomando una bandeja que tenía un jarrón con jugo de manzana y cuatro vasos de vidrio, hablaba mientras les servía a todos

Happybell: Brindemos por esto

Ellos tomaron sus vasos para brindar, Bell brindo alzando su vaso

HappyBell: ¡Por la mentira!

Todos repitieron incluyendo a Gabriel

Todos: ¡Por la mentira!

Tronaron el vidrio de sus vasos y bebieron victoriosos, pero escucharon el rechinido de la puerta, voltearon sus ojos para sorprenderse de ver a todas las chicas boquiabiertas y con las miradas fijas en ellos de haber escuchado todo lo que dijeron. Gabriel se ahogo con el jugo, Greathammer trato de esconderse con su vaso, a Darkflash se le cayo el vaso asustado, sin embargo, Happybell aún seguía bebiendo de su jugo

Happybell: ¿Qué les ocurre chicos? ¿Vieron un fantasma? Ha, ha, ha. Oh, oh

Expreso esas últimas palabras al darse cuenta de que las chicas lo estaban observando, Twilight rompió el silencio que ninguno de los cuatro quería romper

Twilight: ¿Qué mentira?

Nadie respondió, todos estaban asustados y nerviosos. Gabriel se desmayo del miedo, era un hecho: Estaban en problemas


	10. El gran día ¿Para quien?

La sala estaba completamente en silencio, las seis pony y Spike tenían una mirada de incógnita acusante, los tres chicos estaban nerviosos y callados, de vez en cuando se escuchaba una tos o un pájaro cantar, los muchachos tenían las frentes en rojo y sudaban como en un día de verano cualquiera, a veces miraban a Gabriel y no ayudaba mucho ya que se había desmayado del miedo

Darkflash: … ¿No quieren jugo? Es de manzana

Dijo el pegaso tratando de convencerlas y salir del tema

Rainbow Dash: Ustedes… No viven en Canterlot ¿Cierto?

Happybell: Obvio que si

Responde el chico en menos de un segundo, los dos restantes se aterrorizan y miran al unicornio mal para decirle al unisono

Great/Flash: ¡Happybell!

Happybell: ¡Digo! ¡Digo! Por supuesto que si, perdón, no soy bueno con las mentiras

No se había dado cuenta de que las chicas lo habían escuchado también, los muchachos se llevaron el casco al rostro

Happybell: ¡Ah! Si, aún están aquí… y también la mentira ¡Es decir! ¡Ay, mierda!...

Dijo cubriendo su boca con el casco perturbado, Twilight se acerco a los tres visitantes y les habló con bondad

Twilight: Chicos, dígannos la verdad ¿Vienen de Canterlot o no?

Hubo un gran silencio de nuevo, Great suspiró

Greathammer: Ah, no Twilight, no somos de Canterlot

Las ponys se decepcionaron de lo que ocurría

Rainbow Dash: Ósea, lo que paso ¿También fue mentira?

Darkflash: No, no corazoncito…

Spike: ¿Corazoncito?

Rarity: A ver, a ver ¿Qué esta pasando?

Greathammer: Que cada uno tome un jugo y se siente, será una larga historia

Dijo alargando la palabra "Larga", todos le obedecieron, cada uno se sentó y tomo un vaso de jugo, los tres muchachos se sentaron en frente de las chicas y Spike para escuchar lo sucedido

Darkflash: Espera ¿Qué hacemos con Gabriel?

Los chicos lo miraron y solamente estaba tumbado en el suelo sin movimiento alguno

Greathammer: Dejemos que duerma un rato

El pony terrestre suspiro

Greathammer: Ah, vamos desde el principio: No somos de Canterlot, no somos caballeros y tampoco somos millonarios; solamente somos tres ponys comunes y corrientes de Hophintom. No habitábamos en una mansión de lujo, más bien en un remolque para ser exactos. Los padres de nosotros no trabajaban en una fábrica de paltas

Twilight: ¡Ha! Sabía que no había una fábrica de paltas

Dijo ella alzando al casco a los tres acusados, todos la miraron por interrumpir la historia

Twilight: Continua

Greathammer: Mis padres fallecieron, Darkflash vivía con su tío hasta que fue asesinado, y Happybell…Mi hermana lo encontró en una caja sobre el río

Las ponys se sorprendieron de las tristes noticias de los tres, de hecho, vieron por primera vez que Bell no estaba feliz, tenía un rostro apagado y serio

Greathammer: Cuando ya mis padres se fueron y el tío de Flash también, para lo único que nos alcanzó el fondo fue para comprar un remolque para los tres. Eso fue hasta que Happybell cambio nuestro hogar por una lata de arroz

Todos se echaron a reír, a excepción de Darkflash, siguieron con el tema

Greathammer: Estábamos varados, vimos a un burro haciendo sus necesidades y por alguna razón recordamos a Gabriel. Fuimos a verlo a su casa, pero su madre enojada nos dijo que se había quedado en Ponyville con una "Suripanta" no se quien era

Fluttershy se sorprendió y se asusto de la madre del chico

Greathammer: Entonces fuimos…

Happybell: Caminando

Dijo interrumpiendo

Darkflash: La comida era buena

Happybell: No comimos

Darkflash: Comí unas moras

Greathammer: ¿Y no compartiste?

Rarity: ¿Pueden seguir con el tema?

Greathammer: Esta bien: Claro que llegamos, nos encontramos con nuestro amigo y le pedimos si nos podía encontrar algún trabajo y un lugar donde dormir. Todo iba bien hasta que el pensó que no nos aceptarían ya que somos algo estúpidos…

Happybell: Y vagos

Greathammer: Así que el mintió por nosotros para que pudiéramos tener un trabajo y donde dormir. Y una cosa llevo a la otra, conocimos a unas ponys, nos enamoramos…

Darkflash: Hicimos sexo

Todos miraron al pegaso, este habló confundido

Darkflash: ¿Eso lo dije o lo pensé?

Fluttershy: ¿Por eso estaba tan nervioso últimamente?

Greathammer: No solo por la vergüenza de que lo descubrieran, temía que si lo descubrían lo desterrarían de aquí y no le dirigirían la palabra. Pero, no es su culpa esconder nuestro pasado, prefiero mil veces que nos destierren a nosotros que a el

Nuevamente hubo otro silencio enorme en la habitación, los tres chicos estaban un poco asustados y con una expresión triste en su rostro, y las ponys estaban serias y flemáticas mirando con el ceño fruncido a los tres; pero las chicas estallaron en risas y carcajadas, los chicos se confundieron de que en una situación tan seria ella se empezaran a reír como locas, detuvieron de reírse para respirar y sacarse las lágrimas de los ojos, los chicos quisieron preguntar: ¿Qué pasaba?

Darkflash: Pero, deberían estar enojadas como lunáticas ¿Por qué no lo están? ¡¿Por qué no lo están?

Repitió sacudiendo a Bell que también estaba confuso

Rarity: Es porque no tiene nada de malo ayudar a unos amigos en problemas ¿O si? ¿No tienen esa clase de amistad en su pueblo?

Happybell: No entendí

Spike: Gabriel mintió para que ustedes tuvieran un lugar donde dormir y un trabajo que hacer, arriesgo su vida aquí, sus amigas y su amor; quizá no lo hace mejor esposo, pero eso solo lo hace un gran amigo

Applejack: Cualquier persona preferiría dejarlos en la calle a que mentir por ustedes, sin ofender

Twilight: El punto es, que Gabriel realizó una acción bondadosa y generosa, y eso es muy aceptable aquí

Fluttershy: Tienen un gran amigo a su lado

Darkflash: El mejor

Greathammer: Sin duda

Happybell: El único que tenemos

Darkflash: ¡Agh! ¡Ya cállate!

Le gritó enfadándose y con el seño fruncido de las boberías del unicornio

Greathammer: Y ahora ¿Todo esta bien?

Rainbow Dash: Sin ningún problema ¿Qué hacemos con el chico?

Todos se acercaron a Gabriel rodeándolo, todavía estaba desmayado, ya casi parecía un muerto si no fuera que respirara

Rarity: ¿Esperamos que se despierte?

La pony rosa suspiro una idea

Pinkie Pie: ¿Hagámosle una broma?

Happybell: ¡Eso mismo pensaba yo!

Fluttershy: N-no creo que sea buena idea, debe estar muy nervioso ahora, podría asustarse…o… ¡O darle un infarto!

Pinkie Pie: ¡No será una broma dura!

Happybell: Además, tú serás la actora principal

Darkflash: Se dice "Actriz"

Happybell: Como sea

Greathammer: ¿C-cómo reaccionan con sus palabras? ¿Leen la mente?

Dijo dirigiéndose a Pinkie y Bell

El pony marrón empezó a mover una pata, luego la otra, hasta que se despertó por completo de susto, al abrir los ojos contempló a todas las ponys con el ceño fruncido hacía el, el chico aterrorizado retrocedió e intenté hablar con las chicas

Gabriel: ¿P-puedo explicarlo amigas?

Dijo alarmándose más, todas las ponys dieron paso a Fluttershy que se acercaba al chico también enojada

Fluttershy: Gabriel, tenemos que hablar

El pony trago saliva espantado, el obedeció y fue con ella a la habitación de Fluttershy, las ponys detuvieron su actuación para reírse en silencio

El pony melancólico paso de largo para sentarse en la cama y lamentarse por lo que hizo, Fluttershy, por otro lado, fue a cerrar la puerta con antojo

Gabriel: De verdad, lo siento amorci… Fluttershy, no quería que esta charada llegará a este punto, debes creer que soy un estúpido mentiroso

Dijo tapándose con los cascos para esconder la vergüenza por defraudar el amor de su vida, pero ella se acercó al muchacho y aparto sus cascos para dejar ver esos ojos chocolate derritiéndose en condena, esta vez la cara de Gabriel cambió a una de confusión al perderse en ese cabello de seda y en sus ojos de somnífero, ella se acercó hasta tocar sus narices lisas, es lo más atrevido que vio Gabriel de una pony como ella, sus alientos chocaban como huracanes

Fluttershy: Yo creo…

Dijo sonrojando sus mejillas y acariciando las mejillas de Gabriel, estaban ardiendo

Fluttershy: Que fue muy lindo lo que hiciste

Ella lo besó sorprendiéndolo de tal manera que hablaba dentro de la boca de los dos

_**Traduciré para que ustedes entiendan jajá**_

Gabriel: Bebo, Buflerfly ¿No festas febojada?

_**Gabriel: Pero, Fluttershy ¿No estás enojada?**_

Ella apartó sus labios lenta y sexymente (No se si exista esa palabra) separando un hilo de saliva entre ellos, la sangre de los dos se dirigió a sus rostros

Fluttershy: Ayudar a tus amigos cuando más se le necesita, es un acto muy generoso, por ese es que te amo

Respondió excitada robándole otro beso de flores, y Gabriel, se sentía por fin aliviado esta vez, sin ningún problema que esquivar, solo a su amada besar. El la posó a la cama como un jarrón de porcelana para no tratarse de romperlo aún con la sabana más suave, el chico la besó para poder sentir esa sensación idílica de un ángel, cada toque, cada roce de sus lenguas, nuevamente se separaron para cobrar el aliento, Gabriel solo esperó para que ella respirara normal y la besara, no le importaba vivir si no podía tocarla o verla, quería abrazarla hasta que el tiempo muriera, el muchacho dejó de besarla para ir directamente a su cuello sin pensarlo provocándola gemir y sentir como la lengua del chico tragaba las gotas de sudor de su cuello, ella lo abrazó, sus cascos rozaban el cabello de Gabriel para hacerle cariño y que siguiera, gimió nuevamente conmocionando al chico, sus gemidos se escuchaban desde la otra habitación en donde estaban los demás oyendo lo que pasaba

Todos estaban asomados a la puerta, incluso a Happybell tratando de escuchar con el vaso al revés, Twilight se desprendió de la puerta y finalizó

Twilight: Misión cumplida, dejémoslos solos

Todos se apartaron y caminaron para afuera, excepto por Happybell que todavía trataba de escuchar, Darkflash le dijo irritado

Darkflash: Happybell, ven acá

Habló sujetándolo con los cascos, el unicornio expreso como un pony pequeño

Happybell: Pero, pero, quiero ver que pasa

Rainbow Dash: Por eso es que te amo, potrillo

Greathammer: ¿Potrillo? ¿Enserio? Ha, ha, ha

Applejack: Ya vamos ¿Terroncito de miel?

Darkflash: ¿Quién es el que se ríe ahora? ¿Terroncito de miel?

Gabriel chupaba ese cuello de ángel mientras rozaba el clítoris de su amada para llenarla de placer, Fluttershy no paraba de gemir desde entonces, hasta que ella lo dio vuelta de la cama para besarlo y conectar sus lenguas, se dirigió al cuello de Gabriel, su pecho, su vientre hasta llegar a la entrepierna y masturbarlo, al mismo tiempo lamer ese miembro erecto, tímidamente poso sus dos cascos en el miembro del chico para masturbarlo frenéticamente, el chico chilló, ella metió su boca para saborearlo desde el fondo de su garganta y enjuagarlo desde adentro, el muchacho gemía sin control, ya se iba a correr y pensaba que lo iba a hacer en la boca de Fluttershy, pero ella sacó su boca del pene del chico para masturbarlo con sus dos cascos otra vez, el chico se corrió en la cara de la pegaso que lo recibió con la boca abierta para probarlo, eso lo vio excitante para Gabriel, saboreó todo el semen hasta tragárselo todo con placer, luego, ella besó las gotas de sudor del chico y el chupó su cuello sin remordimiento, el la abrazó para que no es apartara de su lado y sentir el corazón de ella tamboreando en su pecho, el se dejo llevar para bajar de posición hasta llegar a la vagina de su amor, ella levanto su espalda para gozar de esa posición, el muchacho metió su lengua para gustar los adentros de Fluttershy, ella gimió cerrando los ojos para estar en su mundo de ensueño mientras sentía un roce de lenguas en su vientre, los cascos del pony sujetaban las candentes caderas de la pegaso para no soltarla nunca, su boca cubría todo el coño de Fluttershy, pasaba su lengua en clítoris para hacerla gemir, algo que le encantaba y lo excitaba aún más. La pegaso poso sus cascos en la cama para doblar su espalda para atrás, gemía con cada suave lamido de Gabriel hasta que se vino en la boca del chico, este, complacido, tragaba cada fluido de su amada, que eran tan dulces y pegajosos como la miel.

Él, levanto su cuerpo para besar a Fluttershy y quedar arrodillados en las sabanas abrazándose el uno al otro y reuniendo sus patas, la saliva de los dos se esparramaba afuera de sus bocas, Gabriel dejó de besarla para ir a su hombro y chuparlo mientras perdía sus cascos en el cabello celestial de color vivo y suave, no aguantaba ni un minuto más y la posó arriba de la cama para poder meter su miembro, pero ella lo interrumpió

Fluttershy: Espera…

Ella fue interrumpida por un beso del chico, divagaban mientras tocaban sus labios *enloquecidamente

Gabriel: ¿Qué * pasa * amor?

Fluttershy: Es que * esta pensando * que sí…

Finalmente le dio un beso duradero para después poder hablar

Gabriel: Dime

Ella miró hacía otro lado para no sentir vergüenza

Fluttershy: Pensaba, que en vez de hacerlo como siempre… ¿Lo podríamos hacer por el otro lado?

El chico no entendió, luego se percató de lo que estaba hablando y se asustó un poco

Gabriel: Pero, podría dolerte mucho

Dijo tomando sus mejillas, preocupado, ella se sonrojo, pero insistió

Fluttershy: Ya se, pero quiero saber como se siente

Gabriel: Esta bien, seré muy sensible

El lo besó para tocar su lengua con la suya, ella se dio vuelta para mostrar su culo (Lo siento por llamarlo así, pero, trasero no me convencía y no tenía más sinónimos) para mostrar su vagina y su ano que fueron descubiertos al levantar su cola rosada. Para Gabriel, fue lo más sexy que vio en su vida, lentamente se subió arriba de la pegaso para montarla, metió su miembro en el ano de la pegaso hasta meterla entera, se escuchó un gemido de dolor, el, preocupado, se detuvo

Gabriel: ¿Estas bien?

Ella exclamó con algo de dolor

Fluttershy: Si…N-no te preocupes

El chico siguió, con cada suave embestida las patas de la pegaso se movían bruscamente, el siguió lento y placentero, abrazó a la muchacha para hacerla sentir segura entre sus brazos y para sentir ese vientre candente, ella se masturbo con su casco mientras con el otro dejaba lamerse por Gabriel, sus mejillas rojas delataban lo cual excitaba estaba. El pony marrón la atrajo consigo y se levantó de rodillas en la cama de mariposas, el siguió más rápido aún aumentando los gemidos de los dos y las respiraciones se apresuraran, el la masturbó con su casco derecho para darle placer mientras se besaban, y sus lenguas se mojaban más de lo que podían. Las gotas de saliva de los dos caían en las almohadas con infinito, el chico empezó a chupar esas mejillas ardientes y rojas como el atardecer. Mordió los labios de la pegaso para darle la entrada a su boca y entrar sin permiso. Finalmente el chico se corrió dentro del ano de Fluttershy llevándola al otro mundo provocando que sus pupilas se dilataran y se corriera en el casco de Gabriel, el lo lamió con gusto mientras sacaba su pene lentamente para acabar con el goce, ella lo besó y los dos se recostaron en las sabanas para permanecer en calor constante y tierno, ella posó como un ángel en el plano pecho de Gabriel y el frotó por suaves minutos su cabello de agua hasta que se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Llegaron a ser las cinco de la tarde, Twilight leía apaciblemente un libro mientras escuchaba a las cuatro parejas hablar de sus sentimientos. Rainbow estaba recostada en el regazo de Flash; Great estaba arrodillado de cuatro patas igual que Applejack, este la empujo hacía a el para abrazarla con su casco haciéndola sonrojar; Bell y Pinkie jugaban como ardillas en un parque hasta quedar uno frente al otro en el suelo tocando sus narices; Spike servía a Rarity receptando aire con un abanico. Todos estaban enamorados y felices con sus amores, eso hasta que Twilight interrumpió en el centro de la sala

Twilight: ¡Ya! Esto no es un prostíbulo

Darkflash: ¿Qué ocurre? La mentira terminó, todos felices ¿No entiendes el mensaje o qué? He, he

Twilight: Todavía no hay un "felices por siempre" tenemos que esperar a que Fluttershy se case

Applejack: Se me olvido decirte: A Twilight a veces le dan tardías

Le murmuró a Great que este se impresionó, la unicornio sacó de su ser nerd a un líder nato, porque ese es su segundo talento

Twilight: Aún no hemos elegido un padrino, la madrina y el que trae los brazaletes y la boda es solamente mañana ¡No podemos perder más tiempo!

Greathammer: Claro, solo tenemos que llamar al marido

Dijo levantándose, pero Twilight lo puso en su lugar con su magia y aprovechó de hacerlo abrazar con Applejack juntando mejillas. Ella colocó su casco en su pecho

Twilight: Yo haré el honor de entregarlo

El pony marrón perdía sus ojos en el suave y rico cabello de Fluttershy, sentía el caliente respiro de ella en su cuello, estaba en el paraíso. Ella despertó lentamente abriendo un párpado y luego el otro como un oso al finalizar la hibernación, bostezó con su voz idílica

Gabriel: ¿Sabes? Solo quedan unas horas para que dejes de ser mi novia

Ella se asustó abriendo los ojos repentinamente y lo vio con inseguridad

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué?

Gabriel: Para que seas mi esposa

Ella se relajó y se calmó, los dos se vieron fijamente con las mentes perdidas, lentamente se acercaban el uno al otro como si fuera el primer beso accidental, como si nunca se hubieran conocido, como si el destino les dio una buena pasada. Sus alientos entraron en las narices del otro, estaban listos para tocar sus labios con sus bocas, pero mágicamente un destello blanco hizo desaparecer a Gabriel en una fractura de segundo mientras que Fluttershy esperaba ese ansioso beso.

El chico marrón apareció en la biblioteca de Twilight aun con la ose del beso lo que llegó a asustar a Flash porque estaba al lado de el, su cabeza cayó al suelo tumbándose, luego vio a todos y levanto una ceja aterrorizado

Twilight: He, he. Detente ahí Romeo

Todos rieron y este se levanto confundido

Gabriel: Pero ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿¡Qué hicieron!

Twilight: Necesitamos que elijas a un padrino y alguien que traiga los brazaletes, lo siento por interrumpirte en tu cuarta luna de miel, pero esto es algo muy importante ya que solo quedan veinte horas para la boda

Ella recuperó el aire asustando un poquitín a todos

Twilight: Ahhhhh, elije a quien quieras

Gabriel: Mmmm, elijo a Spike para que traiga los brazaletes, es muy pequeño

Spike: ¡Y que tiene que ver eso!

Gabriel: No lo se, a los ponys les gusta eso y a los lectores les considera tierno

Applejack: Ya tienes a uno dulzura, solo falta el padrino

El café vio a cada uno de los tres amigos para ver a quien elegía como el que reemplazaría a Gabriel en la tarea de un padre. Primero vio a Happybell, sería gracioso, pero no responsable al ver que sus ojos perseguían a una mosca y al final chocara con un estante. El siguiente fue Darkflash, se veía a simple vista que era fuerte para defender a cualquier niño, pero para soportarlos. Finalmente vio a Great, este solo reparaba una mesa colocando una revista en una pata corta, la coloco y quedo como nueva, este sonrió

Gabriel: Emm, elijo a Greathammer

Twilight: Bien, ya estamos todos listos, vete

Gabriel: Pero…

Antes de decir otra palabra, el mismo destello que lo trajo aquí, lo volvió allá

Rarity y Fluttershy tomaban una taza de té en el boutique de la unicornio, ella mágicamente echaba las bolsas de té en las tazas

Fluttershy: Rarity, no se si deba elegirte como madrina

Rarity: ¿Por qué no? Soy muy buena con los bebes o ¿Acaso te los quieres dejar a ti solas? A mi me gustan los niños, pero a ti te encantan

Dijo volteando su cabeza para no dirigirle la palabra, Fluttershy decía arrepentida

Fluttershy: No, yo también estaré ocupada, solo que, no se si te guste tanto estar con niños

Rarity: Pensaste mal, mi querida amiga. Yo haría todo por ti

Ella la abrazó correspondiéndole

Rarity: Ya pensaste bien

Fluttershy: …Si, serás la madrina

Rarity: Ayy, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…

Finalmente, el gran día había llegado. Todos viajaron en tren rumbo a Equestria, Happybell había vomitado unos pasteles antes del camino, igual vomito más después cagándole el viaje a Great y Flash que estaban al lado. Ya habían llegado, estaba repleto de gente, como iba a ser una boda equestriana y princesa Celestia estará ahí para presenciar un casamiento de una pony conocida por ella. Gabriel veía todas las butacas llenas de ponys de alta clase y sociedad, se sentía avergonzado que vieran la boda de un campesino y una bella. En las primeras butacas estaban sus amigos (Sin incluir a Spike) sus hermanos y su padre, el chico se sorprendió

Gabriel: ¡Papá!

El lo abrazo desesperado y su padre le correspondió feliz, luego el chico apagó su cara de entusiasmo

Gabriel: ¿Dónde esta mamá?

El padre también esbozó una cara de tristeza

Marcus: N-no quiso venir

Gabriel: ¿A mi propia boda?

Marcus: Tú sabes que a ella no le gustan las cosas como ella quiere que salgan

Gabriel: No importa

Suspiró, su padre posó su casco en el hombro del muchacho

Marcus: Siempre supe que llegaría este día, solo quiero que sepas, que te estaré apoyando, estés donde estés. Te quiero hijo

Dijo en un tono melancólico casi provocándolo llorar, Gabriel lo quiso abrazar, pero este lo apartó

Marcus: No, no, ya deberías estar preparándote para tu boda, a las chicas no les gusta que los hombres lleguen tarde

El obedeció y galopando fue a su cuarto para prepararse. En eso, los tres amigos saludaron al padre del prometido

Greathammer: Hola, señor B

Darkflash: ¿Cómo esta? Papá de Gabriel

Happybell: ¡Hola tío!

Marcus: ¡Guau! No los veo desde que Gabriel se fracturo el codo

Darkflash: Si, jeje, larga historia

Happybell: ¿Su madre no vino?

Marcus: No, larga historia, hijo

Greathammer: Debe ser algo triste para el, que un ser querido falte a algo tan preciado para el

El padre suspiró preocupando a los tres

Marcus: Espero que lo haya tomado con calma

Gabriel tenía puesto el clásico smoking de bodas, algo confundido, colocó su casco en el espejo, para ver quien era. Hasta que un ruido inesperado lo sacó de sus pensamientos a la fuerza

Spike: ¿Y estas listo?

El chico gritó aterrorizado, sin querer se cargo en el espejo tirándolo al piso quebrándose en mil pedazos, volteo para ver a Spike con una ceja levantada, este dio una sonrisa estúpida

Gabriel: ¿Qué ocurre?

Spike: Me preguntaba si estabas asustado

Gabriel: He, he, he. ¿Asustado? ¿Por qué? No tiene nada malo casarse ¿O si?

Spike: Bueno, categóricamente no tanto. Es que cuando te casas, le das tu vida a la persona que amas, después de un tiempo tienen hijos y esas noches de viernes se van. Pronto te vas marchitando, y al final morirás en un asilo. Pero no te preocupes, casarse es muy bonito y es parte de la vida. Suerte

El dragón se fue dándole unas palmadas en el lomo, pero tenía sus patas tambaleando como un terremoto al igual que sus dientes. Luego se vio a uno de los innumerables fragmentos del espejo roto, su rostro, su rostro agobiado

Las chicas decoraban a la novia con ese clásico vestido blanco casi transparente, todas reían al unisonó, pero Fluttershy tenía un rostro pensativo, hasta que una de las chicas la interrumpió preocupando a todas

Rarity: ¿Ocurre algo, querida?

Ella se asusto dando un suave gemido

Fluttershy: Es que…no lo se…pero siento un mal presentimiento

Applejack: ¿Qué presentimiento? ¿Ya no sientes deseos de casarte dulzura?

Fluttershy: No, no. Siempre ocurres, que cuando algo empieza perfectamente, algo saldrá mal al final. Siempre es así

Pinkie Pie: No te preocupes. Sin duda Gabriel estará ahí en el altar apoyándote

La novia esbozó un rostro alegre, mientras Twilight la peinaba con su magia

Ya era el momento. Octavia conto los pasos para que su grupo comenzara a tocar la sinfonía de bodas. Fluttershy esperaba a que Gabriel apareciera, igual que todo el mundo, Greathammer estaba en el altar como el padrino. El pony nervioso estaba con la puerta entrecerrada con la frente sudando

Gabriel: Esta bien Gabriel, uhhh, puedes hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo

Dijo decidido.

Los ponys esperaban en la boda, ya algunos veían sus relojes por lo tanto que se demoraba el novio. Fluttershy, impacientada, comenzó a llamarlo

Fluttershy: ¿Gabriel? Es tu turno

Fue en dirección a la habitación del novio mientras lo llamaba reiteradamente

Fluttershy: ¿Gabriel? ¿Gabriel? Ya es tu turno ¿Gabriel?

Ella abrió la puerta mientras decía

Fluttershy: Pajarito, tienes que sa…

Cuando abrió la puerta, no estaba nadie más que el viento golpeando las cortinas con la ventana abierta, el espejo roto y el brazalete suelto en el estante. Ella repitió en un tono afligido, a punto de llorar

Fluttershy: ¿Gabriel?

**Creo que me esmere mucho en dejar un final de capitulo tan…melancólico. Coloque esas líneas más grandes (Si es que las están viendo) porque en el otro no se veían cuando marcaba las horas en el capitulo anterior. Volviendo al tema, apuesto que estarán pensado en esto; aparte de que Gabriel es un desconsiderado e hijo de puta, pero lo otro es que piensan: ¿Esto es el final? **

**Quizá si, quizá no **

**Atte: Gavrilio The Princip **


	11. No puedo alejarme de ti

**Hola a todos *bostezo* perdón por si en un largo tiempo no publique nada y los lectores ya creían muerta mi novela. Lo siento, he estado ocupado por problemas personales y educativos. Pero dudo que vuelva a ocurrir porque ya estamos saliendo de clases ¿No? El gran problema que tuve en esto fue este: A mi computador le entró un virus y tuvieron que formatearlo, por un error del reparador y de mi MADRE la historia no fue guardada en lo cual ya llegaba al final del capítulo, así que tuve que escribir todo de nuevo, si como leen, ¡TODO! Pero al menos pude terminar a las 02:15 de la mañana. **

**Saliéndome del tema quiero decir algo, la idea del capítulo no la plagie de los comentarios de **_**Ninllot **_**y **_**ELD1G1T023**__**, **_**el tema lo idee antes de comenzar a escribir**

**Para finalizar, les quiero mandar un gran saludo a **_**Ninllot, Drakos vz y Karla fan brony. **_**Y un gran abrazo a Wandering Wing junto con sus fantásticas poesías, un gran artista, la poesía que he adquirido es gracias a su experiencia poética, un futuro Neruda, espero que estés leyendo esto Wandering, para que sepas que grande ****eres. Sin más preámbulos, el siguiente capítulo**

* * *

><p>La boda se convirtió en una tragedia nefasta, se había cancelado al notar la triste noticia que el marido la dejó en el altar. La ventana aún seguía abierta con las cortinas bailando al ritmo del viento, se estaba llenando de los lamentos de un ángel perdido, de Fluttershy. Sus amigas la estaban consolando lo más que podían mientras ella se tapaba la cara con sus cascos para esconder sus lágrimas de sus compañeras, su vestido de nieve se derretía con su llanto convirtiéndolo en agua. Los amigos del chico estaban decepcionados al dejar morir una flor de campo, Spike solo se rascaba su perilla de escamas; el padre de Gabriel se hundía en sus pensamientos reflejándose en el espejo roto, de verdad no esperaba eso de su hijo<p>

Twilight: No puedo soportar verte así Fluttershy, no llores por un idiota

La novia respondía en sollozos y sus ojos enrojecidos adornaban la tristeza del cuarto

Fluttershy: Lo amaba tanto…De verdad…De verdad no puedo creer que me haya mentido todo este tiempo…que me haya traicionado…tantas…tantas veces me besó…y ahora se que es mentira

Decía mientras corría las lágrimas en sus mejillas

El pequeño dragón formuló con una duda

Spike: No lo entiendo

Rarity: ¿Qué ocurre?

Como un rayo, el pequeño alzó el dedo índice a los amigos de Gabriel

Spike: ¡Ustedes! ¿Gabriel tenía dinero cuando vino aquí?

Darkflash: Creo que no, lo gasto todo comprándole dulces a Bell

Dijo mientras el grupo veía a Happybell comiendo un bastón de caramelo a escondidas y hablaba con la boca llena

Happybell: _¿Qué?_

Spike: Entonces. No lo entiendo ¿Por qué Gabriel se habrá ido sin dinero? No tendría donde quedarse ¿Su único hospedaje era la casa de Fluttershy?

Twilight: Pues…No veía que se quedará en otra parte

Marcus: Mi hijo siempre pensaba en donde hospedarse antes de irse del lugar, je, siempre le asqueó dormir en la fría calle

La pegaso azul rompió el tema de los muchachos y el padre

Rainbow Dash: No creen que esto es ridículo, creen que a ese imbécil lo secuestraron o algo así, ¡No! ¡Se fue! ¡El no es perfecto!

Marcus: No hables así de mi hijo, no le enseñe la mala educación de dejar una novia en el altar

Applejack: Entonces no tenía el coraje de casarse, para así dejar un escándalo y un corazón roto ¿¡Siempre era así!?

Todos empezaron a discutir en contra y a favor de Gabriel, como si fuera un debate. Fluttershy estaba aterrada, trataba de tapar sus oídos con sus cascos, pero no funcionó, no tuvo nada más que romper su voz angelical

Fluttershy: ¡SILENCIO!

El grito traspasó los niveles del sonido de los demás sorprendiéndolos, ella no estaba avergonzada o arrepentida, tenía la misma mirada melancólica de ahora

Twilight: No vamos a pelear por esto. Spike, di tu teoría y nosotras diremos la nuestra después. Continua

Spike: Gracias. Como decía, Gabriel no tenía ningún bits, si hubiera tomado algo de dinero, se hubiera llevado su brazalete para cambiarlo en la casa del canje. Su turno chicas

Applejack: Quizá se fue sin dinero, pero pudo haber ido a casa de su madre para arrepentirse

Marcus: No lo creo pequeña, si fuera así tendría que hacer un largo viaje a pata por más de una semana

Greathammer: Si, jeje y ni si quiera sabe como subirse a un tren de carga, aunque este estacionado

Darkflash: Tampoco sabe esconderse del polizonte

Hubo un silencio tremendo en la sala, Spike sacó una pipa y trato de fumar dejando un aire de incógnita en la sala

Spike: Mmm, aquí hay gato encerrado, cof, cof, cof

Rarity: ¿De donde sacaste esa pipa?

Spike: Eso es solo misterio, otro misterio

Dijo tratando de fumar otra vez, pero se ahogo con el humo

Spike: Cof, cof, cof. ¡Ayy! No sirvo para esta cosa

* * *

><p>Había un espacio negro y vacío, solo se veía la nada y lo único que se escuchaba eran las goteras caer en el duro piso de cerámica, nada más que eso. Gabriel abrió los ojos en una mínima de segundo, tenía una fatiga enorme en el estomago y un cansancio en su espalda, ya podía sentir que su columna se desgarraba de la piel, su boca estaba seca y agria, tuvo suerte de ponerse de pie y alzar el cuello hacía arriba para estirarse un poco, pero algo se lo impedía, algo frío e incomodo sostenía sus patas traseras impidiéndole la libertad, trató muchas veces quitárselas a la fuerza del empuje y cada vez que lo hacía se escuchaba un tintineo, no dio ningún resultado obvio, el solo respondió fatigado y confundido<p>

Gabriel: ¿Dónde?…. ¿Qué mierda es esto?

Nítidamente las luces empezaron a encenderse una a la vez, su encendido parpadeante aumentaba el suspenso del muchacho, cuando se encendió la ultima luz, Gabriel se tapó los ojos por la temporal ciegues, cuando obtuvo la oportunidad de abrirlos, pudo ver una sala con una iluminación blanca y lúgubre, lo único que podía ver era un espejo al lado derecho, una pequeña ventana con barrotes de hierro oxidados y uno que estaba roto a la mitad y una puerta que le daba la libertad a unos cuantos pasos más allá, el muchacho se dio cuenta que aún llevaba puesto el terno, quiso galopar para irse de este tenebroso lugar, pero olvidó que algo le impedía moverse a más de tres metros, cayó al intentar escapar, observó su retaguardia y vio que sus patas traseras estaban encadenadas a la pared, esta vez el chico se comenzó a asustar

Gabriel: Happybell ¿Si esta es una de tus brillantes bromas? Esta vez te pasaste de ingenioso

De pronto una voz distorsionada y muy grave que hacía eco en la sala lo saco de su monologo y le dio un ataque de improvisto

Voz: _Hola Gabriel _

El pony marrón pegó un tremendo salto de susto

Gabriel: ¡CARAJO! ¿Quién eres tú?

Voz: _Tu no me conoces, pero yo si_

Gabriel: ¡Sácame de aquí, lunático!

Voz: _Oh, no pienses que te quedaras en este hotel cinco estrellas para siempre. Si te vas a ir. Pero primero, quiero que hagas algo por mí_

Gabriel: … ¿Qué quieres?

Voz: _Quiero jugar un juego_

Gabriel: (Esta bien, esto me recuerda a una película)

El chico retrocedió de esa maldita voz incógnita esperando la siguiente oración

Voz: _…Monopoly _

Gabriel: ¿¡Q-qué mierda!? ¡YA SACAMAE DE AQUÍ DEPRAVADO!

Voz: _Ha, ha. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pensaba qué te gustaba reírte?_

Gabriel: ¡Contare hasta tres y sí estoy encadenado aún, voy a golpearte hasta hacer polvo mis cascos!

Voz: _Uyy, que miedo. Inténtalo, niño_

Gabriel: Al menos, dime porque estoy aquí ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Tengo pagar algo a alguien? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Voz: ¿_Que quiero? Mmm, que quiero…Quiero que esa pony se olvide de ti para siempre, que llore hasta perder los ojos por tu culpa, que se muera de tristeza o que te odie hasta pensar en el deseo de matarte y sacarte los sesos _

Gabriel: No, no. Ella nunca pensaría eso, ella me ama y yo la amo

Dijo el muchacho con los ojos húmedos

Voz: ¿_Ah si? Y dime ¿Qué es lo que piensan allá afuera de ti exactamente? ¿Acaso piensan que fuiste raptado por un desconocido y que nada de esto fue culpa tuya?...No, ahora todo el mundo cree lo mismo, que dejaste un ángel varado en el altar, todos piensan que eres un cobarde mediocre. Decepcionaste a Fluttershy, decepcionaste a tu padre; los defraudaste a todos_

Gabriel: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gritó el chico desde sus adentros, trataba de avanzar aún encadenado sabiéndolo y sin importarle

Gabriel: ¡TE VOY A MATAR HIJO DE PUTA! ¡VEN AQUÍ PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Voz:_ Ha, ha, ha. Gabriel, me haces tanto reír_

Decía riéndose de el mientras el muchacho taimado se rendía en el piso

Voz:_ Que mal educado soy de mi parte, debes estar hambriento. Me repugna que mi invitado honorario este incomodo con mis servicios _

La puerta de la salida se abrió unos pequeños centímetros suficientes para deslizar un plato de comida hacía Gabriel, y no era cualquier comida, era un almuerzo clásico: Heno crujiente junto con puré de papas, estaba caliente y a la perfección, pero el chico no poseía ni un goce de comer, al contrario, no tenía hambre

Gabriel: ¿Por qué me das de comer?

Voz:_ No puedo dejar que mueras, cuando tu corazón siga latiendo, aún sentirás algo que te come por dentro hasta que enloquezcas o hasta que la olvides, tengo que mantenerte vivo para que sufras_

El chico solo lo vio asustado y pensativo a la vez, tenía que idear algo para salir de esa tumba ¿Pero qué?

* * *

><p>Las cinco chicas acompañaban a Fluttershy a su cabaña, la pegaso amarilla estaba en una pose cabizbaja y melancólica, ella solo la veían preocupadas, dispuestas a hacer todo por ella para que sonría una vez más<p>

Rainbow Dash: ¿Segura qué no quieres que te acompañemos Fluttershy? estamos todas aquí para acompañarte

Fluttershy: No

Respondió con su voz del tamaño de un hilo, suspiró y dejo cerrar los ojos por un momento, por fin dijo algo más no tan melancólicamente

Fluttershy: Estaré mejor sola, quiero…solo quiero pensar

Pinkie Pie: Como tú digas, duerme bien

Twilight: Si necesitas algo, llámanos ¿Quieres?

Ellas la abrazaron, la pegaso cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar

Fluttershy: Las quiero mucho

Más de una soltó una pequeña lágrima, se separaron para decir adiós hasta mañana y se despidieron de ella, la pony amarilla entró lento, no tenía prisa en dormirse después de un día agotado y duro. Angel le jaló el cabello para despertarla de su desorden de emociones, ella sonriendo le decía mientras iba a la cocina

Fluttershy: Hola Angel, te prepararé una ensalada, debes estar hambriento

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar una ensalada mientras respiraba con sollozos y cortaba una zanahoria deliciosa, tarareaba su típica canción de cuna para calmarse ella misma y trataba de sonreír por al menos un minuto, pero ella se resbaló en el piso dejando solo su cabeza sobre la mesa de cocinar, no fue un accidente, sintió algo caer de su cuerpo arrastrándola consigo, Angel la vio preocupada para acercarle ella, el escuchaba los sollozos de su ama y veía unas lagrimas caer en el frío suelo, trataba de decir unas pocas palabras mientras se entregaba a la pena

Fluttershy: *Snif* *Snif* ¿Por qué? *Snif*

* * *

><p>La blanquecina luz de la luna golpeaba la piel del chico recostado en su propia mugre de nostalgia, toda la pequeña habitación se inundaba en una oscuridad inmensa, como si la misma nada estuviera a tres metros de el, solamente veía el frío piso de cerámica, con el resto de las cadenas que sobraba de su cuerpo, dibujaba la silueta de su amada, finalizó de realizar su obra, era casi igual al hermoso rostro de un ángel, sintió que la tocaba con su propios cascos, aún sabiendo que no estaba junto a el y temía la peor pesadilla de que ella ahora lo estaría odiando, deseándole la muerte u olvidándolo para siempre. Comenzó a llorar sin detenerse, posando sus cascos en sus ojos para dejar que se detuviera el agua de sus ojos, pero no funciono, se angustiaba como sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y se congelaban al caer<p>

Gabriel: Te extraño, tanto

Decía entre sollozos mientras se sumergía en la oscuridad hasta que el sueño lo alcanzó

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por esta interrupción, pero sentía ganas de colocar una canción en el fic para relatar los seis días que pasaron Gabriel y Fluttershy separados, es una canción por Johnny Cash y Nick Cave, aquí esta el URL para que no se tengan que imaginar la voz y el ritmo, je, je<strong> watch?v=uPJojOuooUs

**PD: La idea es aportada por Helduke, un escritor fanfiction y Brony **

_I so lonesome I could cry Estoy tan solo, quiero llorar_

_Johnny Cash and Nick Cave Johnny Cash y Nick Cave_

Hear that lonesome whippoorwill? Escuchas ese búho solitario  
>He sounds too blue to fly. Está muy triste para volar<br>The midnight train is whining low: El tren de medianoche, llora abajo  
>I'm so lonesome I could cry. Estoy tan solo, quiero llorar<p>

I've never seen a night so long, Nunca vi, una noche así  
>When time goes crawling by. Cuando el tiempo pasa tan lento<p>

The moon just went behind a cloud La luna se esconde detrás de una nube

To hide it's face and cry para llorar

Did you ever see a Robin weep, Has visto una vez un árbol caer  
>When leaves begin to die? Cuando las hojas empiezan a morir<br>That means he's lost his will to live. Significa que perdió las ganas de vivir  
>I'm so lonesome I could cry. Estoy tan solo, quiero llorar<br>…

…

…

The silence of a falling star, El silencio de una estrella fugaz  
>Lights up a purple sky. Se ilumina un cielo púrpura<br>And as I wonder, where you are? ¿Y me pregunto? ¿Dónde estás?  
>I'm so lonesome I could cry*. Estoy tan solo, quiero llorar*<br>I'm so lonesome I could cry. Estoy tan solo, quiero llorar

* * *

><p>El chico despertó como siempre, con el mismo mal sabor en su boca, la misma fatiga y los mismos dolores. No estaba triste ni feliz, ya no podía sentir ninguna emoción, tediosamente camino unos centímetros para tomar agua de un charco marrón, tenía el mismo sabor, pero de otro origen lo que hace pensar que es amarga, pero era una de las pocas cosas que mantenía vivo a Gabriel. Luego de unos minutos, el pony se estaba afeitando con un trozo de vidrio usando como reflejo el agua del charco, era algo difícil tratar de afeitarse con un pedazo de vidrio deformado, pero con los errores y los cortes se aprende. Todos los malditos días eran así, lo mismo, cada vez que se despertaba lentamente se percataba que el día iba a ser idéntico a los demás, como si supiera lo que pasaría sin tener que abrir los ojos.<p>

Como siempre, el desayuno se deslizó hacía a él, era su comida favorita con que empezar el día: Tostadas con hierba, huevos fritos y malteada de girasol.

Pero solamente apartó el plato fuera de el, no tenía ni una pisca de hambre, solo se colocaba todo el día a mirar su reflejo en el agua, para mirar su rostro tedioso y desgarbado, y sobre todo pensar en ella, aún tenía la pesadilla de que ella ya lo olvidó para siempre, razón por la que muchas veces se ponía a llorar. En todos estos seis día había ideado mil maneras de escapar de esa cárcel del olvido, pero en cada una de ellas se necesitaba más proceso de cerebro y materiales con que trabajar, no era muy inteligente por lo cual pensaba que se iba a quedarse un buen rato ahí.

* * *

><p>Para Fluttershy le ocurría casi lo mismo, no había recordado la última vez que dormía tan complacida, muchas veces no podía dormir y se enredaba en las sabanas por intentarlo, sus amigas siempre estuvieron para ella para sacarle una sonrisa, pero era inútil, era de suerte si la escuchaban reír con su voz de terciopelo. Angel dejaba sus actitudes mandonas para consolar a Fluttershy, ella le prestaba atención por unos segundos para poder servirle la comida y olvidarse un momento de lo que había ocurrido. De vez en cuando, cuando el sueño no le daba la entrada, iba al bosque Everfree aprovechando que llovía, no le importaba el frío de estar mojada o el miedo de los animales más grandes y peligrosos que se encontraban en ese bosque, solamente se venía a los adentros para pensar un rato, sentarse en el barro y llorar en la lluvia para que su lágrimas se confundieran en los charcos, así parecían más pequeñas y se notaba que no era la única llorando. Algunas veces despertaba temprano en la mañana y se quedaba a ver la puerta de la cocina, para esperar si su amado entraba con el desayuno preparado y el con una sonrisa radiante, pero nunca aparecía, a veces solo esperaba unos segundos, otras veces horas, para ella siempre eran años. Muchas veces pensaba en la muerte, pero ella no era así, no quería dejar a sus amigas y a sus animales que al mismo tiempo no quería seguir sufriendo, para ella era una difícil decisión que tomar, simplemente, solo quería ser feliz y estar con el pony que ama, solo ser feliz. El sol se convirtió en la luna del día, Fluttershy estuvo todo el día con sus animales para olvidarse un poco del tema, cuando entró a su cabaña acogedora, sin saber porque, estuvo más de dos horas sin mover ni un musculo, cuando termino de pensar lo decidió y suspiró un aliento tenue y devastador. Ya estaba decidido, saldría mañana por la mañana.<p>

* * *

><p>El chico despertó de una sacudida en su cabeza, en la millonésima de segundo pensó que el séptimo día iba a ser igual que los otros, pero esta vez sintió algo diferente ese día, algo no calzaba en esta monotonía del infierno. No percibió el cambio hasta que logró escuchar el delgado canto de un pájaro, al escuchar atentamente supo de momento que ave era, era una hermosa zorzal que se posaba en su ventanilla, picando sus alas con su pico de arena y volteando su cabeza de un lado para otro observando al pony flacucho, luego pudo observar cerca de sus patas de palote un pequeño alfiler, esta era su oportunidad. Con su don de su silbido llamó al pájaro para que traiga el pequeño alfiler a su lado, exitosamente el pequeño alado comprendió el mensaje del sonido de sus labios agrietados y fue a entregarle el palillo de metal en su casco, el sonrió y lo acarició con su rostro esperanzado<p>

Gabriel: Buena chica, espero que este alguien esperándote en casa

Dijo cuando el ave se fue volando hacía la libertad que añoraba el chico marrón desde lejos, dejo de ver la ave cuando se quiso concentrar en liberarse con el poder de el alfiler en el candado, jamás en su vida había hecho esto y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, siempre quería aprender la magia del saqueo, pero no tenía tiempo por pasarla mucho con amistades, estaría un buen tiempo tratando de abrir el candado de la cadena

La pegaso amarilla despertó con su cabello desordenado, tomó un poco del tiempo para bostezar tediosamente y restregarse los ojos con el casco, se levantó pesadamente y fue para el baño. Con el cabello arreglado y liso comenzó a escribir con su boca una nota, escribía lenta y triste, pero ya lo había decidido de una vez, terminó de escribir su pequeño mensaje y suspiró, trajo consigo una soga del porte de ella misma, le entregó a Angel una deliciosa zanahoria y un cálido beso de despedida, el conejo lo recibió sin quererlo, lentamente salió por la puerta del frente y quiso ver su cabaña con sus animales para despedirse de todo

Gabriel: Bien, solo un poco más… ¡Listo!

Gritó victorioso, pero su tonto grito de victoria alertó al enemigo

Voz: _¡Hey! ¿Qué estas haciendo? _

Gabriel: ¡Escapándome de este manicomio! ¡HA!

Dijo cuando quiso abrir el candado, pero por alguna razón no funciono su idea, se empezó a asustar cada segundo

Gabriel: Oh, excelente

Explicó con sarcasmo. Trató reiteradamente de buscar el punto débil de la cerradura para escaparse, pero cada vez que escuchaban los pasos del raptor se colocaba cada vez más nervioso. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al raptor, usaba un buzo negro y una máscara del mismo color que dejaba incógnita su identidad, el pony marrón no lograba encontrar la debilidad del candado, su casco tiritaba con cada paso del pony psicópata, para finalizar de una vez por todas el pony se lanzó al muchacho encadenado para frustrar su plan, Gabriel escuchó un leve ruido proveniente de la cerradura y se abrió dejándolo libre, con la velocidad del rayo logró liberarse y encadenar al pony misterioso que chocó con la pared de cerámica, frustrado decía

Pony: ¡¿_Que?! ¡No!_

Gritó enfurecido mientras trataba de alcanzar al chico, este asustado retrocedía con sus dos cascos

Gabriel: No es tan cómodo ¿Eh?

Le explicó riéndose y jadeando

Pony: _Libérame o te matare, inepto_

Gabriel: Si claro. No te liberare, haré algo peor, veré quien eres

Dijo victorioso mientras trataba de quitarle la máscara del villano y el se resistía hasta que Gabriel logró quitarle la sombra de su identidad, el chico se sorprendió al ver quien era el que lo raptó y quien lo torturó por esos siete fatídicos días

* * *

><p>Fluttershy termino de despedirse de sus animales, así que comenzó a seguir su rumbo. Rodeó el pueblo de Ponyville para no ver a sus amigas y a Spike, galopó por el árbol en donde hizo picnic con Pinkie y Gabriel, lo vio por un rato y luego siguió, ató la soga en sus alas tan fuerte que dejo una línea de fuego en su vientre y espalda, ella gimió por el dolor, pero no le importó, ya no podía sentir más ahora, ni mucho más en un rato<p>

* * *

><p>El chico se sorprendió al ver quien era el que lo raptó y lo torturó por esos siete días horripilantes, era su misma madre quien lo veía enfurecida<p>

Gabriel: ¿M-mamá?

Tartamudeó sin creerse lo que estaba viendo

Claudia: ¿Pues quien crees que iba a ser? Pony´s Presley

Gabriel: P-pero ¿Por qué? Yo se que estabas enojada por no ir contigo a casa, pero me sorprende que llegaras a este extremo

Claudia: Todos te extrañamos en casa, tu padre, tus hermanos…

Gabriel: ¡Mis hermanos no saben ni mi nombre!

Claudia: ¡Yo si! Gabriel Bird Wing Bustos

El chico suspiró al ver que su madre no quería ver a su hijo ser independiente, ella le acarició la mejilla con su casco, el sonrió por sentir otra vez el cariño de una madre

Claudia: Hijo, piénsalo bien por favor, extraño tenerte en casa, quiero que vuelvas al regazo de tu madre para poder estar siempre contigo ¿Qué dices cariño?

El chico pensó por un buen rato mientras quitaba el casco de su madre en su mejilla y decía aún con dudas

Gabriel: Yo…

La madre ya sonreía de su futura victoria

Gabriel: Madre…

Dijo rozando el hombro de su madre con su casco de manjar

Gabriel: …No seas tacaña, los pasajes a Ponyville en tren no son tan caros

Dijo expresando un rostro sonriente, la madre quedo confusa por la respuesta

Gabriel: Nos vemos en mi boda

Dijo galopando rápidamente a la salida

Claudia: ¡Espera! ¡No!

Gabriel: Le diré a papá que te saque…pero después de ir a un lugar primero

Dijo desapareciéndose en la libertad, la madre golpeó el suelo enfurecida

Claudia: ¡Hijo de perra!...Excelente, me insulte yo misma

El chico salió a la superficie de la fauna, donde estaba era una parte olvidada del bosque Everfree, solo había tierra y algo de arena, sin ver el paisaje corrió lo más rápido posible para llegar a Ponyville.

La pegaso entro por el viejo pasadizo que guiaba al paisaje que le había mostrado Gabriel hace unas semanas, aún conservaba esa hermosura de fauna enflorecía y recién nacida. Aún se creía que esto era un sueño

El pony se lanzó al río sin pensarlo dos veces, tenía que bañarse después de tanto tiempo estar encerrado, dos segundos después salió del río y fue en dirección a Ponyville, mientras atravesaba la flora del lugar se quitaba el sucio y mojado traje de bodas, ya estaba demasiado sucio.

Llegó en un santiamén muy rápido, pasaba por cerca de la casa de Twilight y de los pequeños restaurantes franceses en donde desayunaban la "Pandilla de Gabriel", los tres muchachos estaban alrededor de una mesa mientras comían sus meriendas de la mañana

Happybell: Todavía no me la creo que Gabriel se haya escapado en su propia boda, si se escapaba del dentista, pero Fluttershy no se parece en nada al dentista Rompencías

Darkflash: Si, pensábamos que estaba feliz con su esposa

Habló antes de beber un licuado de sauce

Greathammer: Espero que ella esta mejor ahora

Happybell: Por primera vez, estoy concuerdo contigo, y además ¡Hola Gabriel!-

Gritó cuando vio al pony marrón galopar en frente de ellos solo dejando el decibel del vuelo

Happybell: -Estoy triste por ahora

El pegaso gris escupió su licuado al rostro de Great que también quedo pasmado

Happybell: ¿Qué ocurre? Ah si, Gabriel… ¡Gabriel!

Gritó cuando pudo entender el mensaje.

Llegando a la cabaña de Fluttershy comió algo de hierba, porque cuando uno corre es cuando a uno le entra más hambre, entro a la casa apresurado

Gabriel: ¡Fluttershy! Llegue ¡Fluttershy! Ya estoy aquí ¡Estoy en casa!

Dijo exhausto, luego sintió algo en sus patas, vio para abajo para encontrarse con Angel pateándolo enojado

Gabriel: Hey, amigo ¿Sabes dónde fue Fluttershy?

Le dijo al diminuto animal acercando su cabeza, el conejo se hizo el sordo para no responderle y volteó su cabeza para otro lado en dirección a la hoja de papel que reposaba en la cocina, sin dudarlo fue hacía ella y la leyó en su mente

Gabriel: (_Soy yo, Fluttershy, les envío esta carta como ultima despedida con mis palabras, no quise decirles de frente porque sabía que no entenderían del todo, ya no puedo seguir más, no así, solo quería acabar con este dolor en mi pecho, quizá así pueda ser feliz y olvidar un poco del dolor. Les dejo a mis animales y a mi cabaña como regalo de despedida, Rainbow Dash, te dejo mi conejo Angel, cuídalo y amalo tanto como yo lo ame. Espero verlas en la otra vida que viene, solo…solo espero que me comprendan_)Ay no ¿Qué fue lo qué hice?Tengo que ir para allá ¿pero cómo sabré adonde va?...Por supuesto

Murmuró esas ultimas palabras para si mismo, como un rayo se fue galopando fuera de la cabaña de Fluttershy, luego de unos segundos volvió para escribir una nota de donde estaría el, mientras escribía con su boca al mismo tiempo hablaba lo que escribía

Gabriel: _Si leen esta nota, Fluttershy no esta muerta, soy Gabriel y vengo a decirles que estaré en una arboleda con una cascada cerca de el árbol de picnic pasando el arbusto, no me pregunten a mi, pregúntenle a Pinkie_

Terminó de escribir su nota y se fue como un rayo sin pensarlo

* * *

><p>La pegaso miraba desde lejos el mortal risco de la cascada que garantizaba una muerte segura e indolora, pero su mirada al ver la infinita agua era insegura y doliente, dio una pequeño paso hacía adelante para ver como una piedras caían al vacío para así ver lo que le pasaría cuando cayera con sus alas atadas, trago saliva para cumplir lo que daba en la carta<p>

* * *

><p>Galopaba lo más rápido que pudo en su corta vida, aún con el hambre en su estomago no daba ningún jadeo de su boca, solo se podía oír los quiebres de las plantas producto de su abrasante paso<p>

* * *

><p>La pony pegaso veía una y otra vez la cascada infinita, pero no hizo un largo viaje ni se ató la soga en las alas para nada, estaba muy decidida a hacerlo esta vez. Dio una pata adelante separándola del extremo de piedra para tocar el aire, dejo serrar los parpados para suspirar, dio el otro paso que daría a su muerte, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras sus labios se caían de su rostro afligido, pero algo fue que escucho haciendo que su rostro cambiara de lugar<p>

Gabriel: ¡Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: ¿Gabriel?

Gritó mientras volteaba su cuerpo de principessa, pero al voltear su pata delantera cayó fuera del borde de piedra logrando caer a la frívola hondonada

Gabriel: ¡No!

El pony marrón dio una de sus ultimas fuerzas para hacer el impulso más grande de su vida, saltó hacía el borde de la cascada desde unos seis metros de largo, sabía que estaba lejos pero aún así lo intentaría por ella. Fluttershy podía ver la vida que pasó frente a sus ojos, cuando descubrió su cutie mark, cuando conoció a sus primeras y mejores amigas, cuando encontró el amor de su vida debajo de ese árbol con sus animales de testigo. Solamente cerró los ojos mientras el tiempo pasaba como las hojas en el marrón otoño. Sin saberlo, su cuerpo se detuvo en una mínima de segundo derribando su cuerpo en si misma a través de la inercia, divisó hacía arriba para ver el tibio casco de Gabriel tratando de sujetarla, medio cuerpo de el estaba fuera del borde y trataba de no balancearse en el risco, expresaba su esfuerzo por su rostro agobiado hasta que el chico engancho su pata en una roca, estuvieron quietos un momento meciéndose la cuna del viento, el pony le habló con una sonrisa falsa

Gabriel: Je, je. Hola

Ella le contestó sin mirarlo y con un rostro afligido

Fluttershy: … Hola

Hubo un gran silencio incomodo entre los dos y los pájaros de la flora, el chico le preguntó imitando su emoción

Gabriel: ¿Estás…enojada conmigo?

Ella lo miró fijamente con un rostro serio

Fluttershy: ¿Qué es lo qué estabas esperando? ¿Qué te recibiría con los cascos abiertos después de haberme abandonado en el altar?

Gabriel: Fluttershy, p-puedo explicarlo…

Fluttershy: Me hiciste daño

Habló con una voz distinta a ella que producían sus ojos húmedos

Fluttershy: Me heriste ¿Sabes lo que sentí esta semana? ¿Lo qué me hiciste esta semana? No eres el pony que quise, ni que quiero

Gabriel: Pero…

Fluttershy: Ya no te quiero…ya no te amo más

Cuando ella terminó de hablar el chico se le rompió el corazón, una espina se incrustaba lentamente en su pecho hasta matarlo de dolor, cada vez que respiraba y exhalaba sentía que su corazón se iba a caer, sus ojos se quedaron inmóviles y sus pupilas se dilataron.

La roca se desgarró de la suave hierba impidiéndole el agarre a Gabriel, este se resbala, pero trata de adherir su cuerpo al rígido borde, Fluttershy lo vio, su rostro reflejaba el esfuerzo obtenido de aferrarse a algo tan áspero y riguroso, así que ella dijo decidida en un susurro, a completar lo que había dicho antes

Fluttershy: Suéltame

Gabriel: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Fluttershy: Hazlo, así uno de los dos se salvara al menos

Gabriel: Prefiero morir contigo a que estar solo el resto *gruñido de esfuerzo*de mi vida

Dijo esforzándose por no soltarla y por aferrarse al exterior, el muchacho ya juzgaba por su diminuta fuerza que su pata delantera ya iba a desgarrarse del hueso y dislocarse, apretaba sus dientes para que no le ocurriera

Fluttershy: Si vamos a morir, moriré sintiendo mi casco en el tuyo

El le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la pony, pero desapareció cuando ya estaba más de la mitad fuera del borde, tenía que hacerlo, el no fue tan lejos ni tan rápido por nada, no dejo a su madre sola por nada, no conoció a la pegaso de sus sueños por nada, no la hizo daño y volvió para curarla por nada. Colocó toda su fe en sí mismo, sabía que podía hacerlo. Instauró sus ultimas fuerzas levantándola de un solo levantamiento, logró empujarla hacía el sosteniéndola con su pecho, los dos ya estaban en tierra firme. Sus dos cuerpos rodaron en bajada por unos segundos, el chico amortiguaba a Fluttershy con las piedras del paisaje dejándole unas pequeñas abolladuras en su espalda, finalmente cayeron uno sobre el otro, Gabriel arriba de Fluttershy. Los dos se tomaron el tiempo para jadearse el uno al otro, el pony chocaba su aliento nevado contra el pecho de la pegaso y ella sobre el hilado pelo del muchacho; luego, Fluttershy lo miró, tenía su frente sudada y los ojos apretados por la fatiga, ella, serena lo miraba fijamente a centímetros de el, sentía la idea de apartarse de el y empujarlo de su distancia, pero tenía el deseo de estar con el para siempre, su cuerpo estaba tan tibio y el paraíso tan frívolo, le excitaba sentir el aire del pony en su pecho de algodón. El terminó de jadear cansadamente para respirar como su corazón y pulmones querían, abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con su amada, sus narices se distanciaban a menos de tres centímetros y sus miradas se conectaban sin tener que mirarse, sus patas y sus abdómenes se adherían como el caramelo a una paleta. Fluttershy comenzó a llorar y a sollozar en silencio para que el no lo escuchara, Gabriel apenado le murmuró como el viento a las hojas

Gabriel: Fluttershy

Ella volteó rápidamente su cuello para no mirarlo y llorar en paz, lentamente sin dudarlo se acercó a ella para acariciar su mejilla con su casco y así suavizar sus sollozos, limpió sus lágrimas de su ojo derecho con la punta de su suave casco y lamió la otra robándole un gemido, sus sollozos se fueron calmando de poco a poco observando esa cara de lástima de su amado, que se preocupaba por ella, la pegaso colocó sus cascos en la espalda del muchacho para tenerlo cerca y sentir su calor en su vientre, su respiro blanquecino se evaporizaba en el cuello de Gabriel. El podía ver el rostro que no veía hace tanto tiempo (Aunque fuera una semana) esos ojos de esmeralda y su cabello rosáceo más liso que la seda , quería hacer tantas cosas con ella, sobre todo besar su boca de ambrosía. Sabía que no había ningún pony a kilómetros a la redonda, pero aún así le susurró para que ni los arboles los oyeran

Gabriel: ¿Por qué todo de ti es tan hermoso?

Lentamente el chico empezó a acercarse a ella y ella también hasta rozar sus labios y realizar un profundo beso, sus lenguas se acariciaban sin cesar como no lo hacían hace tanto tiempo, ni las más grandes penas habían olvidado el sabor de sus mojadas y suaves lenguas, sabor a un té de canela en la fría mañana de un invierno. El pony agarró sin permiso la cintura de la pegaso ruborizada, el transparente jugo de sus bocas se presenciaba en sus relucientes labios, los dóciles movimientos de la lengua del muchacho eran compensados por los mudos gemidos de la pony. Se tomaron un minúsculo tiempo para respirar y jadear incontrolablemente, Fluttershy no desperdició ni un solo segundo para lamer el rostro de marfil de Gabriel, acarició con su húmeda lengua la nariz del chico provocándolo sonrojarse y apretar los ojos en un ronco gemido, luego exploró su cara para dirigirse a las calientes y rojas mejillas. Pero el la interrumpió con su lengua para volver a besarla y no sentir el placer el sólo, acarició con sus cascos de seda la rosácea cascada de Fluttershy, terminaron de danzar sus bocas para así mirarse el uno al otro y sentir como sus corazones bullían. Sin dudarlo, Gabriel chupó su cuello para hacerla sentir solo suya, lengüetear ese cuello de vainilla era lo primero que quería hacer, escuchar sus ángeles gemidos y sentir en su espalda el abrazo de una enredadera de narciso, Fluttershy se enrojeció como un tomate fresco, sus mejillas ardían tanto como el sol por el suave lamido de Gabriel, aprovechó el intimo momento para meter la punta de su casco en el coño de la pegaso inocente, ella gimió en la boca del chico. Lo revolvió en un frenesí de éxtasis convirtiendo los gemidos en casi gritos, los tartamudeos en silencio y los dolores afligidos en placer. Chupó ese manso cuello hasta dejarlo tan carmesí como un copihue, sacó su casco mojado de las tibias gotas de Fluttershy, con lujuria el chico lamió su casco, la pareja estaba excitada y con mejillas de rubí el uno al otro mientras sus cuerpos se convertían en una trenza de cariño

Después de unos pocos minutos los dos estaban frente en el mismo árbol de la otra vez en la noche pasada, pero no era la luz de la luna esta vez, sino la dorada luz del sol y la sombra de las hojas producían un espacio de esfera entre los dos tortolos. El chico jadeando veía como la pegaso chupaba su entrepierna, la sostenía con sus dos cascos para que no se cayera de lo tan lacea y suelta que estaba, rozó con su pequeña lengua la punta del muchacho reiteradas veces hasta dejarla erecta y rígida, soltó un casco para poner el derecho en forma de anillo para masturbarlo lentamente con sus inmensos ojos lujuriosos. Mientras lo masturbaba lentamente transitaba su húmeda lengua en la parte lateral del rígido pene desde el comienzo hasta la cima. Luego, abrió su gran boca para sorberlo lentamente haciendo un gemido. La pegaso quería llevarlo al orgasmo para sentirlo suyo en su boca, pero el chico la detuvo cuando empezó a separar sus labios para recibir la tibia nieve en su garganta. Ella lo miró inocente, con el pequeño miedo de haber hecho algo mal se detuvo mirándolo en dirección a los ojos de el. Gabriel se acercó a ella para quitarle el miedo y darle confianza y le dijo lentamente

Gabriel: Aún no quiero terminar, quiero que este momento sea eterno

El la besó apasionadamente correspondiendo excitada, suavemente la tumbó en el pasto junto con el, nuevamente sus lenguas se reunieron para saborearse entre si, la saliva se destilaba de sus húmedas bocas calientes, el chico se tomó el tiempo libre para inspeccionar con su lengua hasta las partes más privadas de Fluttershy, saboreó desde sus caderas hasta sus muslos, curó con su lengua las marcas de la soga en el vientre de la pegaso amarilla. La pegaso arrulló con sus pezuñas la marrón cordillera de Gabriel en señal de que siguiera.

El muchacho no se detuvo hasta que encontró la virilidad de la chica enrojecida, sin pensarlo dos veces metió su lengua dentro de sus puertas rosadas, apretando el suave cascabel con su casco, ella dio un gemido de placer, mientras más profundo llegaba su mansa lengua, Fluttershy más se agitaba en su mundo y apretaba con sus cascos la hierba, la barbilla del muchacho quedo impregnada de los jugos de su amada, no le dio ninguna importancia y saboreó el jugo de mar y siguió chupando sin parar, sus labios tapaban todo lo que su lengua hacía dentro de ella, El chico sacó su mojada lengua que se conectaba con un hilo de néctar transparente, no tenía aún el deseo de hacerla venirse. La chica lo volvió a besar para sentir de nuevo ese calor en su boca, lentamente Gabriel la empezó a atraer hacía a el convertirse en una trenza de abrazos, el pony se postro en rígida y desordenada corteza del árbol, pero no le importo con tal de tocarla y besarla, su mojada vagina rozaba de arriba hacia abajo con el pene del marrón, así lo masturbaba. Ella tomó las mejillas del chico mientras lo besaba, mientras que el abrazaba las curvilíneas cinturas de la pegaso. Ella se levantó unos centímetros hacia arriba para rozar sus dos partes íntimas y provocar el arte de copulación lentamente, empezó a agitarse perezosamente de un lado hacia otro con el pene adentro de su vagina. Comenzó a subir de abajo hacía arriba desde el fondo dejando sobresalir sus fluidos, sus parpados amarillos se cerraban por el placer, por cada segundo que transcurría el compás de su movimiento aumentaba, la tibia marea bajaba hacia la hojarasca. Los cascos del muchacho gozaron de la piel del ángel de vainilla, sus patas se enredaban la rosada cola de Fluttershy. El pecho de la pegaso se tumbó sobre el chico debido al éxtasis, eso solo consiguió acelerar el coito, el muchacho chupó el salado sudor de su amada lo que provocaba que ella exhalara en su cuello. Ella rodeó sus brazos hacia el, rápidamente Gabriel la da vuelta quedando sobre ella y besarla mientras la embestía una y otra vez, sus lenguas mojadas se rozaban entre si provocando un éxtasis de calor y placer, Fluttershy interrumpió el beso para comenzar a lamer cuello chocolate del chico. Tomo los cascos de la muchacha para tomarlos hacia arriba y tenerla como suya solamente, que nadie más que el la tocara y la llevara a kilómetros del límite sobre el cielo. Nuevamente volvieron a conectar sus bocas de tibio rocío para sentirse en el paraíso, Gabriel rozó su casco con el clítoris de Fluttershy, ella gimió en su boca mientras el casco de él daba círculos, cada vez salía más y más de los fluidos de la muchacha, quería gemir hacia fuera, pero la boca del chico le decía y le imploraba que no.

Sus dos cuerpos abrazaban el mismo árbol de hace un rato, esta vez, Fluttershy estaba posada en la corteza del árbol donde sus patas no tocaban la verde hierba, el joven pony la tenía entre la corteza y su vientre, esta vez los dos trabajaban en un ritmo más lento y romántico mezclándolo con besos y caricias, otra vez el muchacho sorbió el sudor del cuello de Fluttershy, ella volteó sus rostro esbozando una sonrisa encantadora, luego de absorber todo el manjar de su piel, no procedió ni a nada menos que mirar sus ojos esmeralda y ella coopero para juntar sus narices de porcelana

Fluttershy: Te amo

Murmuró con sus palabras de chocolate, el dio una sonrisa esperanzada y unos ojos húmedos, sin dudarlo jamás la beso, ella correspondió abrazándolo en una enredadera infinita, los tibios fluidos de ella caían como una cascada hacia al suave pasto mientras sus lenguas danzaban al son de los gemidos. Esta vez estaban llegando al momento esperado de cada vez, el placer de la carne producía ese adicto cosquilleo en sus virilidades

Gabriel: Me estoy viniendo

Fluttershy: No te corras fuera, córrete adentro por favor

Le suplicó mientras tomaba las mejillas del chico, el ritmo de las pujanzas comenzó a subir al igual que la temperatura de sus cuerpos, sus gemidos ganaban más velocidad y más calor con cada embestida, el clímax ya iba llegando, la pegaso apretó los ojos y abrazó con fuerza a su amado para aferrarse a el mientras la marea de su vagina subía más y más sin parar. El éxtasis se cerró con un beso profundo y caliente mientras Gabriel se corría en el útero de Fluttershy, al principio los ojos de la pony se abrieron al igual que unos platos de cocina, pero la tranquilidad de la suave lengua del chico la hacía cerrar esos ojos de té de jazmín, el beso solo duro cinco segundos, pero pareciera que duro eones o hasta toda la vida

La pegaso de narciso se apoyaba sobre el manso pecho del muchacho, pero esta vez no estaban dormidos, sino hablando esta vez

Fluttershy: No se si sea buen momento para preguntar ahora

Dijo tímidamente la pegaso

Fluttershy: Pero ¿Por qué te fuiste en el día más esperado de los dos? O de mí

Gabriel: No se como explicártelo exactamente, ni siquiera se si me vas a creer, pero, alguien me capturó el día de la boda y estuve encerrado por una semana

Fluttershy: ¿Quién era?

El pony afligido pensó un momento, luego dijo absorto

Gabriel: No lo se, tampoco se porque me quería

Fluttershy: Quiero creerte Gabriel, pero no se como hacerlo si no tienes algo que probar

Habló apartándose unos centímetros de el, como si se fuera a irse, pero el chico tuvo una idea y observó su abdomen desgarbado

Gabriel: Espera

Dijo acercándola hacía a el para tocar sus cuerpos húmedos y tibios

Gabriel: No pude comer en una semana pensando en ti, temía que ya no me amaras y que los demás me vieran como un desgraciado, si no crees que no comí nada, mira

Dijo mostrando su vientre desnutrido, la pegaso tapó su boca para no demostrar su lastima por el, no se dio cuenta de que el chico se acercó a ella sobando sus mejillas de vainilla

Gabriel: ¿Por qué otra razón no podría comer?

Dijo besándola para rozar esos labios otra vez sin ningún permiso, el beso duró un largo tiempo para ellos, se separaron dejando ver un tenue hilo de saliva entre sus bocas y de los labios de Fluttershy formularon con tierna palabras

Fluttershy: Si te creo

Dijo con sus cascos en los hombros de Gabriel, los dos se abrazaron para formar su propia trenza de amor, eso si algo los interrumpió desmotivándolos de su trance de romance

Rainbow Dash: ¡Ahí esta el bastardo!

Gritó con liderazgo Rainbow, en ese preciso momento aparecieron los demás, algunos enojados y otros preocupados. Gabriel dijo horrorizado

Gabriel: Esta vez si estoy frito

Todos corrieron hacía a el para hacerlo picadillo, mientras el se protegía con sus patas, Fluttershy interrumpe el acto haciéndolos detener a todos confundidos, el silencio se apoderó del espacio tratando de esperar lo que dijera Fluttershy, ella se avergonzó por haberlo hecho sin pensarlo. Tragó saliva i trato de hablar

Fluttershy: Gabriel nunca se fue, l-lo habían raptado unos chicos malos en el día de la boda. No fue su culpa no estar ahí

Rainbow Dash: Si, claro

Dijo con sarcasmo y orbitando los ojos, Applejack le dio un codazo

Applejack. ¡Rainbow!

Fluttershy: Si no me creen, miren su estomago

Dijo apuntando al vientre del chico

Greathammer: Guacala, esta más flacucho que una hormiga perezosa en invierno

Fluttershy lo ayudó a levantarse de la hierba con su nariz hasta mantener el hombro del muchacho con su cuello, Happybell le ayudó por si pesaba mucho

Rainbow Dash: Mmmm, está bien. Le creeré al muchacho, además, el fue el que escribió la nota para salvar a Fluttershy.

Spike: Si no fuera por el no estaríamos aquí

Agregó Spike, con o sin los comentarios fueron a abrazar al chico que trató de aguantar la fatiga

Twilight: ¡Ya! Denle espacio, tiene que comer

El le sonrió

Gabriel: Gracias

De un segundo a otro no se pudo dar cuenta de que se quedo dormido al tratar de parpadear

* * *

><p>Despertó de golpe en la casa de Fluttershy, como si hubiera tenido una horrenda pesadilla. Su respiración agitada y sus ojos dilatados lo demostraban aún más. De repente se oyó el ruido de la cerámica caer suavemente a un estante de madera, miró hacía al lado y divisó una deliciosa sopa que traía Fluttershy, ella le dio una radiante sonrisa, al principio pensó que todo era una horrenda pesadilla<p>

Fluttershy: Estas muy hambriento todavía, por mientras traeré el jugo de arándanos

Dijo yéndose a la cocina, el solamente probó la sopa de maíz y lamió sus labios. No fue una pesadilla, su cuerpo todavía estaba desgarbado y flaco. Posó sus cascos en la nuca sobre la almohada y dijo relajadamente mientras cerraba los ojos

Gabriel: Hogar, dulce hogar

* * *

><p>Las ebrias campanas sonaban anunciando una realización maravillosa, estaba seguro, alguien se iba a casar.<p>

Todos los ponys de Equestria presenciaban la unión de dos ponys en santo matrimonio. Gabriel llevaba su traje oscuro con la triangular y clásica mancha blanca, Fluttershy tenía puesto el clásico pero magistral traje de bodas blanco y sedoso. Los dos ex prometidos se miraban el uno al otro sin saberlo perfectamente mientras el unicornio al frente de ellos los casaba, hablaba mientras leía su libro sin necesidad de usar los cascos

Unicornio (No supe como ponerle): Fluttershy, aceptas a Gabriel como esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad tanto como en la pobreza y en la riqueza

Le preguntaba a la pequeña pegaso, ella respondió alzando sus bellos ojos hacía el chico y con una voz muy delgada

Fluttershy: Acepto

Unicornio: Y tu Gabriel. Aceptas a Fluttershy como tu esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad tanto como en la riqueza y en la pobreza

A pesar de lo que había pasado, el chico todavía estaba nervioso mientras todos lo miraban para ver la respuesta de él. De hecho, para no olvidarse de lo que tenía que decir, anoto en su brazo la simple palabra "Acepto". Por desgracia se pasó la pata en su frente sudada borrando la famosa respuesta, el chico no pensó en nada más que colocarse nervioso (Otra vez)

Gabriel: Emmm… (Que mierda era) ¡Claro que si!

Todos en el público dieron una pequeña carcajada, incluyendo a Fluttershy y al unicornio que los casaba

Unicornio: Entonces, por decreto de la princesa Celestia, los declaro: Marido y mujer. Gabriel, puedes besar a la novia

El chico iba a besar lentamente a su amada, pero Fluttershy se adelantó lanzándose por la emoción contenida en su vientre y el correspondió abrazándola en el aire. Todo el público estrelló sus cascos contra el piso para aplaudirles a los nuevos esposos. En eso también estaba su padre con sus otros hijos aplaudiendo, aunque Claudia solo se quedaba con las patas cruzadas y un rostro taimado. Darkflash trataba de no llorar rozando sus cascos en los ojos

Greathammer: Flash ¿Estás llorando?

El respondió sorprendido

Darkflash: ¿Qué? ¡No! No, no, estoy…estoy orinando por los ojos

Fluttershy lanzó las flores a ciegas por el aire, Rarity iba a alcanzarla, pero por alguna extraña razón Happybell la empujó hacía al lado obteniendo victoriosamente el dulce ramo de flores

Happybell: ¡Si! Ja, ja ¡Gané!

Darkflash: Eso no era un juego Bell, de hecho el ramo es para las ponys

Happybell: ¡Diablos!

Dijo lanzando al piso el ramo

Happybell: ¡¿Por qué ellas tienen todo lo bueno?!

El día pasó rápidamente, bailaron, festejaron, Pinkie pie y Happybell se comieron todo el pastel. Hasta que llegó la hora de terminar la fiesta, tres cuartos de los invitados ya se habían ido, incluyendo a la familia del muchacho, pero sus amigas y Spike no, aún así llegó la hora de irse y partir de una larga fiesta a descansar, es eso se procuraban Gabriel y Fluttershy. El la levantó con las patas delanteras sin ningún problema, aunque después de unos cuantos pasos el chico ya se notaba la falta de aire, así que Fluttershy se bajó sin decir nada y lo llevó con el poder de sus alas, salieron por el balcón para mirar el gran copo de nieve adherido en la oscuridad, mientras ellos volaban y se sentían como las escarchas del frío espacio. Sin embargo, Gabriel se sentía tibio, abrazado por la pegaso que le robó el corazón ese bendito día que la escuchó cantar cuando decidió ir a explorar a un pueblo llamado Ponyville. El pony le robó un beso a la pegaso amarilla, aunque le costaba volar con tanta ruborización en sus mejillas y en su abdomen, los dos se sentían libres esta vez mientras que Fluttershy posaba su mentón en la mejilla de Gabriel, sentía que podía vr su futuro con su amado a través de sus grandes y hermosos ojos, sentía que iba a sentir sensaciones en otro mundo no explorado, sentía que iba a envejecer con el para siempre sin importar la belleza y los placeres de la carne, sentía…sentía que podía volar sin necesidad de batir sus alas, como el otoño a las hojas de invierno.

**Fin.**

**DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA**

**Je, si. Como leen aquí este es el fin de la primera temporada de **_**Amor inolvidable**_**, están pensando bien chicos, esta historia aún no tiene fin compañeros (Claro, que si quieren que tenga algún final cercano o este mismo, lo podría terminar, como he leído en algunos comentarios que algunas personas quieren ya un final) Pero eso depende de ustedes mis queridos lectores, sus comentarios son las razones por la que escribo (Además de que también me gusta a mi escribirlas) comenten por si quieren un final YA o DESPUÉS, sin más preámbulos, me despido**

**Atte: Gavrilio The Princip**


	12. Comentarios y curiosidades

PREGUNTAS Y CURIOSIDADES DE "Amor inolvidable"

Primero un saludo, Hola, ahora las disculpas, perdón por si no me he actualizado estos dos años, fue por falta de creatividad y además ya estaba dejando la serie a un lado por problemas emotivos (Espero que ustedes no) no creo que esto sea otra de mis longevas despedidas, sino más bien un reencuentro de mi famosa historia y apenas tres días que comencé a releer mi novela porque estaba algo aburrido, decidí comenzar con la segunda parte, ya que le tenía demasiados planes a esta historia y no quería tirarlas al vacío así nada más. Así que he vuelto para terminar esta novela de una vez por todas, así no me considerare tan mediocre como yo pensaba. No espero que nadie me perdone por ser un grandísimo mediocre que deja su historia a la mitad, solo espero no defraudarlos con esta y espero que aún estén allí.

Es una lástima que no comience esta historia todavía ya que va en progreso, por eso tengo el tiempo para responder algunos comentarios y disolver algunas curiosidades de la obra.

1.-Julieta chapter 11 . Nov 20, 2012

… _lo que si es que quiero que haya algo mas con los demas personajes... Rainbow, Pinkie,Applejack y sus novios(o algo asi) y Twiligth? todos estan enamorados menos ella.. pobrecita…_

Por supuesto que habrá algo mucho más con los otros personajes amigos de Gabriel, desde ahora se van a crear algunos problemas generales con estas parejas para profundizar un mejor trama. En cuanto a Twilight, ella no quedara sola, tendrá una pareja como todos, solamente no puedo decirles cuando la tendrá ni quién.

2.- Brandosman chapter 11 . Nov 12, 2011__

_…pero sabes que seria mejor? que sacaras aparte otro fic sucesivo a este, seria genial seguir la historia de amor de fluttershy y gabriel, y más aun si llegaran a tener familia, ya sabes, potrillos._

Jejej, eso si va a pasar amigo, no exactamente, debido a que las demás parejas también tendrán potrillos que alimentar formalizando las nuevas familias, no voy a decirles ni el número de los bebés ni los sexos, solamente dire que en la novela estarán muy involucrados y se les verá cómo crecen hasta una edad adolescente

3.- JLC-AdN chapter 11 . Nov 10, 2012

_... tanto sexo y ninguna esta embarazada, ... ¿sexo seguro? quizás, ¿estériles? es un porcentaje alto XD, ... hablando sobre el final, ... ¿tu puedes?, si puedes continua, si no, intenta hacer un one shot o un epilogo dándole el verdadero final._

XD, si, debo reconocer que si hay demasiado sexo en esta historia, deberían encarcelarme por locura sexual o algo así. El motivo de que ninguna este embarazada es que simplemente aún no tenía la responsabilidad de crear personajes infantiles, además que ya sería mucho trabajo para dos adultos jóvenes cuidar un bebé. Y claro, continuare con el final, no hare One-shot, ni epílogos, solamente continuare con esta novela, bye.

4.- SweetieBro chapter 2 . Apr 5, 2013

_PERO QUE RAYOS? QUE TE PASA!? SABIAS QUE HAY NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS VIENDO ESTO?A ALGUNOS LES GUSTO LA G3, Y PUDIERON VER ESTO! ERES UN CLOPPER BUENO PARA NADA JODE INFANCIAS!_

Realmente no estuve muy cómodo leyendo este comentario, quiero respetar la serie pero este es un lugar para dejar volar tu imaginación (Como lo dice el slogan de esta página) y además, es por algo que dice abajo "Rated M" M de mature, osea adulto, y no quiero que ninguna persona de mente (Hablando de un niño o no) frágil o de afecto emocional a esta seria lea mis historias si aún no se cree preparada. Sin resentimientos joven brony

5.-Guest chapter 9 . Jan 27, 2013

_en que temporada estas_

Simplemente no es ninguna temporada, solo un capitulo anónimo

6.- sanslash332 chapter 11 . Dec 26, 2012

…_Ahora bien, el consejo más importante que te podría dar, es que cambiases el estilo de diálogos que empleas; a lo largo de todos los episodios has decidido escribir el fick con el estilo teatral,, lo que para anfics como estos no es una ecisión del todo acertada; son mejores los guiones de narrativa tradicional, utilizando buenas acotaciones. Le dan un mejor aspecto al escrito, y hace que las acciones se acoplen de mejor manera a quienes las están diciendo. Mira, un ejemplo:___

_original en formato script:___

_Darkflash: Creo que no, lo gasto todo comprándole dulces a Bell___

_Dijo mientras el grupo veía a Happybell comiendo un bastón de caramelo a escondidas y hablaba con la boca llena___

_forma modificada en formato narrativo:___

_- Creo que no, lo gasto todo comprándole dulces a Bell – Dijo darkflash al mismo tiempo que el grupo veía a Happybell comiendo un bastón de caramelo a escondidas y hablaba con la boca llena.___

_¿Qué? – preguntó el Unicornio sin ni si quiera haber tragado lo que tenía en la boca…_

Lo siento Sanlash, adoro tus extensos comentarios semejantes a críticas de periódicos, pero no cambiare el modo de diálogo teatral, me gusta como esta y además ya empecé así, espero que aún sigas criticando mis historias tal como tú la piensas

CURIOSIDADES

1.-Los tres amigos de Gabriel, Darkflash, Greathammer y Happybell son mis tres mejores amigos de la infancia en al realidad, los tres anteriormente eran Bronyes al igual que yo, cada uno eligió su pony excepto Happybell que quería a Rarity pero ya estaba más ocupada y solo le quedo a Pinkie. Las personalidades son casi idénticas excepto la de Happybell. Los nombres son: Matías (GreatHammer) Cristian (Darkflash) Claudio (Happybell).

2.-La idea de que los familiares tengan nombres chilenos es que yo vivo en Chile y no supe como darles nombres ahí entonces

3.-El nombre Claudia de la madre de Gabriel es el verdadero nombre de mi madre, le di ese nombre a la antagonista ya que estaba enojado con ella ahí entonces.

4.- El real motivo de que mi nombre este en la novela, es que yo realmente estoy enamorado de Fluttershy, no de su físico, no soy zoofílico, sino por su brillante forma de ser, espero algún día morir y aparecer en Ponyville, llámenme loco, no me va importar mucho.

Bueno, eso sería todo…por ahora. Good bye. Se despide Atte: Gavrilio The Princip


	13. ¡Feliz aniversario!

Era una tarde muy tranquila en Ponyville, demasiada tranquila. Al errante amarillo solo le quedaban unas pocas horas para sumergirse en las montañas, las aves preparaban sus nidos al igual que las flores se cerraban tímidamente. Un joven pony marrón trotaba hacía una cabaña enflorecida, sus ojos combinaban con su opaca tez y su crin, Gabriel emocionado por una dura jornada de trabajo con Applejack llegaba a descansar con su esposa en su hogar mientras en sí silbaba una canción.

Fluttershy descansaba tiernamente en su bañera de color perla, relajada mientras se sumergía en la tibia agua. Pero hubo unos numerosos pasos que ella no sintió en su hogar de madera, cada segundo se acercaban más y más a ella hasta que se detuvieron por un momento diminuto. Una sombre oscura subía sobre la pony pegaso, lentamente se escuchaban los sonidos de otro pony entrando en la bañera de Fluttershy, ella se fue percatando de lo sucedido cuando abrió su ojo izquierdo y quedo paralizada cundo un pony misteriosos la atrapó en sus garras, ella dio un gemido

Fluttershy: Aa, te dije que ya no me asustarás así

Gabriel: No puedo resistirlo

Decía mientras le daba un masaje en los hombros desde su retaguardia y rozaba su nariz contra su cuello y cabello, la pegaso dijo sin ninguna preocupación

Fluttershy: Pensé que llegarías más tarde

Gabriel: Applejack me dejo irme temprano

Dijo cuando trataba de agarrar su cintura, ella se excitaba y a la vez se sonrojaba

Fluttershy: Recuerda que hay que ir a casa de Twilight más rato

Gabriel: Aún tenemos mucho tiempo ¿Qué hora es?

Ella alzó la vista para ver su reloj de madera que estaba arriba de su pared delantera, según las manecillas alrededor de una mariposa decían que eran las 20:55 en punto

Fluttershy: Solo nos quedan cinco minutos

Gabriel: Es suficiente tiempo para mi

Dijo metiendo su rígido casco dentro del coño de su amada para suspiras sus adentros, ella gimió y sus suaves mejillas se tornaron más un profundo escarlata. El chico empezó a saborear su nuca sin permiso para después llegar a su cuello y meter más adentro el casco. Con su pene rozaba el ano de Fluttershy y ella abrazo al chico de su retaguardia con sus brazos, con cada roce del casco de ella en su rostro él más se inspiraba y mordía un poco más fuerte el cuello de su princesa amarilla, ella suspiró. El sacó su casco lentamente de la vagina de Fluttershy, su casco estaba más caliente que el agua de la tina, ella le dice suavemente mirándolo a los ojos

Fluttershy: Ya es mi turno

Apaciblemente se sumergió dentro de la tina tibia, el no supo qué haría ella cuando perdió contacto visual de ella hasta que sintió un gusto en su virilidad, la pegaso lamía el pene de Gabriel con su lengua en círculos para saborearlo de todas partes mientras lo masturbaba bajo el agua caliente, ella subió a la superficie para tomar una bocanada de aire, él la vio preocupada por si se ahogara en el acto

Gabriel: ¿Estás bien florecilla?

Fluttershy: Si…estoy bien, no te preocupes, quiero intentar llevarte al límite

Dijo calmada y volviendo a sumergirse en la tibia agua para volver a chupar el pene del muchacho provocándolo gemir al sentir esa tentadora lengua alrededor de su pene marrón. Este sentía una nueva sensación en su vientre al sentir un placer invisible en el agua, ella salió con la melena tan mojada que le estaba tapando los ojos y la cara, se veía muy hermosa en ese punto de vista, él apartó por la mitad ese tierno y manso cabello para ver esa cara jadeando y con las mejillas rojas.

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo estuve?

Preguntó ella jadeando

Gabriel: Como una diosa

Él la beso invadiendo los adentros de su boca para meter su lengua y moverla para todas sus cavidades, ella gemía dentro de la boca del chico y él trataba de atrapar esos suaves gemidos con su garganta, no se supo si ellos estaban sudando por el agua caliente o porque sus cuerpos se tocaban en frenesí. Él aprovecho para bajar y lamer ese dulce pecho de ambrosía, él quería lamer cada parte de su cuerpo en solo escasos cinco minutos, pero sabía que no podía, así que se apresuraba; la chica narciso rodeaba la cabeza de su amado con ternura para que no siguiera mientras ella lo miraba con éxtasis. Él se detuvo un momento para ver la hora, ya eran las 21:15, el suspiró

Fluttershy: Oh, ya es muy tarde, creo que debemos irnos por el tiempo

Gabriel: Yo conozco un lugar donde el tiempo no existe

Fluttershy: ¿Dónde?

Él la arrastró dentro del agua y ella escapó un gemido, los dos se besaron dentro del agua caliente con los ojos cerrados, por los sonidos del agua sentían que podían morir abrazados en una ilusión, rápidamente Gabriel y Fluttershy salieron para aprovechar las bocanadas de aire, exaltados posaron sus cascos en los extremos de la tina

Gabriel: Ha, ha. Lo siento Fluttershy

Fluttershy: No te preocupes pajarito, eso fue asombroso

Él le dio un beso a su amada, ella correspondió con fulgor y salió de la tina

Fluttershy: Apresúrate en secarte amor

Gabriel: Estaré listo en unos segundos

Dijo saliendo de la tina con su miembro aún afuera, se aprovechó de secarse con la toalla para estar preparado.

Greathammer estaba en frente de la casa de Fluttershy tocando la puerta con algo de enojo

Greathammer: ¡Agh! ¿Por qué siempre hace lo mismo? Desde que íbamos en la escuela él llega tarde.

La puerta se abre sola y él entra por su cuenta y ve a Fluttershy recién bañada y seca

Greathammer: Hey Fluttershy ¿Gabriel esta aquí?

Ella le responde con una sonrisa

Fluttershy: Claro, viene en seguida

Ella se fue a su habitación para peinarse y Great solo suspiró

Greathammer: Será mejor que se apuren, vamos a llegar taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr….

Gritó esto cuando vio a Gabriel con su miembro fuera y un poco erecto, él no lo tomó muy bien tampoco

Gabriel: ¡Aaaaaa! ¡¿Qué haces aquí pervertido?!

Greathammer: Wou amigo, si que la tienes pequeña jajajajajaj

Gabriel: Ahhhhg, pero que, solo cállate

Dijo esto tapándose con la toalla, Fluttershy llegó lista para la junta de los amigos

Greathammer: ¿Están los dos listos?

Fluttershy: Yo…yo creo que si

Dijo ella tímidamente

Gabriel: Vamos

Greathammer: ¡Ha! No vamos ¡Viajamos! ¡TWILIGHT!

Gabriel: ¿Por qué la llamas si no esta a-…?

El pony marrón fue interrumpido por un destello blanquecino que desapareció a los tres amigos; ellos aparecieron dentro de la granja de Sweet Aplle Acres, los tres aparecieron algo mareados después de que el destello desapareciera.

Gabriel: Podrías avisarnos antes ¡¿Eh?!

Exclamó Gabriel enojado con Great

Fluttershy: No te preocupes pajarito, después de un tiempo te acostumbras

Greathammer: ¿Pajarito? Jajajaja, ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste hermano?

Gabriel: Genial

Dijo con sarcasmo, todos los amigos de Gabriel estaban ahí, hablando con sus novias contentas de estar aquí nuevamente. Había estantes llenos de comida y dulces, aunque la mayoría de ellos fueron devorados por Pinkie y Bell, en el centro estaba situada una mesa larga y plana para que todos se sentaran

Rainbow Dash: Ya dije que no Flash

Darkflash: Por favor nena, ya ha pasado un año, nos tenemos confianza

Ella se le acercó como un rayo enfrentándolo cara a cara y empujando su casco contra su pecho

Rainbow Dash: ¡Ya dije que aún no estoy preparada para uuuuuuuuuun!

Dijo nerviosa cuando vio que todas las estaban observando por subir el tono, luego le murmuró más bajo

Rainbow Dash: Ya te dije que no se si estoy preparada para un…anal

Darkflash: Ayyy está bien

Dijo orbitando los ojos, luego le dijo con más ternura

Darkflash: Y si tratamos un poquito

Rainbow Dash: Tú nunca entiendes ¿Verdad?

Applejack: Hola dulzura

Dijo Applejack a Great mientras estaba adornando el techo en una escalera, mientras iba bajando se acercaba a Great

Greathammer: Hola amor

Le dijo a su amada besándola, Gabriel se dirigió a Greathammer

Gabriel: Emm, repíteme amigo ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Greathammer: Es sencillo, vinimos a-

El caballero azulado fue interrumpido por Twilight que estaba en el micrófono en el centro de la gran mesa, ella fingió toser

Twilight: Emm, emm, emm. Sentados todos por favor (Maravilloso, todas con pareja excepto yo, una nerd que solo se concentra en sus libros)

Rarity y Spike dejaron de adornar las paredes para sentarse uno al lado del otro, Twilight tuvo por fin la posibilidad de comenzar a hablar

Twilight: Hehehe, ni si quiera yo puedo creer que solo ha pasado un año desde el día que estos dos tortolos se pasaron de novios a esposos…y tampoco olvidamos que su mamá lo raptó.

Rainbow Dash: Si que tiene una mamá loca

Twilight: Es por eso que estamos aquí todos para celebrar su aniversario y además celebrar el de ustedes que consiguieron novios

Rarity: No te preocupes querida, tú también encontraras a tu alma gemela

Dijo ella abrazando a Spike, ella sólo esbozó una cara de sarcasmo

Happybell: Yo sólo escuche bla, bla, bla, aniversario, bla, bla , bla, mamá loca, bla, bla, bla; ¡Es hora de comer!

Dijo lo último levantando un pedazo de pastel con su magia amarilla, pero fue interrumpida por la magia superior de Twilight que aventó el pastel en la cara de este embarrándolo de rosa

Twilight: Aún no he terminado, Bell.

Happybell: Odio el sabor fresa

Twilight: Antes de ayer me llegó una carta de la princesa Celestia

Dijo esto abriendo un pergamino real con su magia

Twilight: Tenemos que ir a la ciudad natal de Applejack

Applejack: Ay no me digas que tenemos que ver a-

Twilight: Si, tenemos que ver a Braeburn

Greathammer: ¿Quién es Braeburn?

Applejack: Mi primo

Greathammer: No puedo creer que aún no pueda conocer toda tu familia

Twilight: Partiremos mañana en la mañana, tenemos que buscar a Braeburn y pedirle una gema especial para entregársela a la princesa Celestia sano y salvo, es por eso que debemos ir todos para cuidar esa gema.

Darkflash: ¿Qué acaso es la debilidad de Súperpony porque tenemos que cuidarla?

Twilight se acercó a Dark para tomar cara a cara mientras ella le decía enojada

Twilight: Es por eso que no queremos que ningún desquiciado la consiga y haga lo que quiera con esa importante gema ¿Esta claro?

Darkflash: Si señora

Dijo un poco asustado. Luego ella se apartó y se calmó para quedar en silencio frente a todos los invitados, era un silencio muy incomodo, incluso Fluttershy tosió con su voz de terciopelo. Twilight lo rompió con aburrimiento

Twilight: ¿Algo más?

Happybell: ¿Ya podemos comer?

Twilight: …Si, jaja, festejemos esta fiesta

Y como claro se ha dicho, todos festejaron el primer aniversario que tenían Gabriel y Fluttershy, todos comieron, bailaron y festejaron este aniversario, hasta que claro, todos los cuerpos de ponys se cayeron y prefirieron irse cada uno a casa para despertar temprano para buscar esa gema.

Fluttershy y Gabriel fueron a casa para dormir, pero primero querían darse una pequeña merienda de medianoche para que les diera sueño y dormir más tranquilos, además que no comieron nada en la fiesta ya que sólo bailaron el uno al otro. Los dos llegaron, Gabriel se encargo de colocar la mesa y Fluttershy de hacer leche tibia para los dos. Finalmente los dos llegaron para tomar esa merienda de leche tibia y galletas, Gabriel se sentó y Fluttershy le sirvió su leche tibia, él le agradeció con ternura.

Gabriel: Gracias amorcito

Dijo besándola con ternura, ella le correspondió con alegría y luego ella se sentó para disfrutar su leche y galletas. Cada uno comió y solamente pasaron unos cinco minutos en silencio hasta que Fluttershy habló con algo de miedo

Fluttershy: Hey Gabriel…

Gabriel: ¿Qué ocurre mariposita?

Fluttershy: Emm…y-y-y-o…solo m-me pre-preguntaba…

Dijo ella nerviosa mientras frotaba su pata y veía hacía el suelo para no mostrar su vergüenza, Gabriel lo notó en un santiamén y la miraba algo preocupado y asustado por si algo andaba mal o fuera de lugar, finalmente ella preguntó en una forma acelerada

Fluttershy: _…¿Me preguntaba cuando tendríamos potrillos?_

Ella cerró la boca de repente por lo asustada que estaba, Gabriel se ahogó con su taza de té y tardó en recomponerse

Fluttershy: Bueno, bueno, s-s-si quieres no, no era una obligación claro, no te obligo a hacerlo.

Él estaba casi terminando de toser y trató de calmarla tapándose la boca mientras tosía más

Gabriel: No, cof, cof, no digo eso.

Finalmente se calmó y respiraba suavemente

Gabriel: Es que aún no creo mucho que estemos preparados ahora, ya sabes, necesitaríamos más dinero para los bebes y yo tendría que ser más responsable

Fluttershy: Tú eres muy responsable Gabriel

Gabriel: Claro que no, la semana pasada deje esperando a Bell por seis horas jugando a las escondidas. Aún no se cómo espero tanto

Ella suspiró fuertemente y miró hacia otro lado como si hubiera hecho algo mal, Gabriel lo vio como algo tierno y se acercó a ella para abrazarla y rosarla con su mentón para hacerle cosquillas, ella se río por su ternura, él le murmuró como si alguien los estuviera espiando y no escuche su conversación

Gabriel: Se que estas ansiosa por eso, pero hay que ser realistas y no podemos ser muy rápidos ¿Recuerdas esa vez en el árbol?

Ella se río y le asintió y cerró los ojos para rosar sus cabezas para acariciarse el uno al otro, él le mordió la oreja suavemente como un algodón de azúcar y luego la empezó a chupar como el seno de una madre, ella gimió y empezó a acariciarlo más con su cabello

Gabriel: ¿Qué tal…si terminamos lo que empezamos en la bañera?

Él comenzó a frotar su casco en la intimidad de la chica, ella gimió aún más y le contestó con lujuria excitante para su amado

Fluttershy: Sí, por favor

Los dos se dieron un largo y profundo beso, conectaron sus lenguas para estremecer el calor que había en los dos, él se acercó más a ella para abrazarla fuerte y que no se escapara a ningún lado, ella correspondió tratándolo de abrazar más fuerte, pero estaba muy sumida como para hacerlo, así que ella se entregó a la boca de su amado. Él la levantó con suavidad para no romper algo tan manso y tierno, la colocó suavemente en la cama como si estuviera hecha de porcelana. Él pudo tener el milagro de verla excitada y acostada en esa cama de mariposas jadeando por la respiración, estaba tan roja como un tomate y Gabriel lamía esas mejillas de seda para notar que estaban ardientes y cada vez aumentaba su temperatura, a él le encantaba eso. Luego bajo a su cuello de narciso para absorberlo y saborearlo, ella movió su cabeza para darle más accesibilidad y lo abrazó con sus dos cascos. Gabriel estaba rozando su miembro con la vagina de Fluttershy, juntando esas dos intimidades, de arriba hacia abajo haciendo estremecer su clítoris. Los dos se besaron cada vez más fuerte y Gabriel introducía más su lengua y ella no pudo evitar gemir de placer y emoción. El metió su miembro viril en la vagina de Fluttershy de una sola vez, ella gimió un poco de dolor, pero en un pocos segundos se calmó, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esto; los dos ponys se movían circularmente mientras jadeaban incansablemente el uno al otro y traspasaban sus alientos, Gabriel movía su pene en círculos para darle ese escalofrío de goce. Finalmente él empezó a embestir más fuerte y más rápido hasta el punto de hacerla gritar y él la calló con un beso largo, él había aprovechado el beso para sacar su pene afuera y eyacular en el abdomen, ella lo vió y solamente le dio una sonrisa satisfactoria y placentera que a él lo calmó.

Cuando terminó de limpiarse los dos se recostaron en la cama para dormir acomodados, ella se abrazó junto a su amado y se acomodó en su pecho tibio, él apagó la vela para que pudieran dormir, él le besó la frente y ella cerró los ojos con ternura.

Gabriel: Buenas noches mi mariposita

Fluttershy: Hasta mañana mi pajarito

Los dos se acomodaron suavemente y cerraron los ojos para descansar y prepararse para el viaje de mañana, que podría ser o aburrido, o emocionante.


	14. ¡Bienvenidos a Appleloosa! (1era parte)

La pequeña cabaña de Fluttershy estaba siendo lentamente invadida por la luz del amarillento sol que también acariciaba las tiernas flores y a los grandes árboles, esa misma luz angelical despertaba a los animales de poco a poco, a los conejos, pájaros, pequeños insectos, etc…Solo faltaba que este gran astro despertara a un flojo pony de la cabaña de Fluttershy, una ardua y difícil tarea. El sol tocaba el rostro de Gabriel ya casi por una hora, e incluso aún con el calor más sofocante, no podía despertar. Después de unas pocas horas, el muchacho empezaba a reaccionar finalmente, aún se quejaba con algo de sueño pero se reconfortaba con las sabanas y el cabello de seda rosa de su amada. Él decía mientras estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Gabriel: Oh Fluttershy, tienes el cabello tan perfumado

¿?: Ay mijito gracias

Gabriel se asustó y abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar una voz masculina, pero era una voz reconocida, cuando abrió los ojos reconoció que era Bell que estaba acostado en frente de él y tratando de no explotar de risa. Gabriel gritó y se apartó como loco, cayendo de la cama con las sabanas enredadas, Great y Flash estaban escondidos debajo de la cama y se murieron de risa al ver como la famosa broma había funcionado, los tres chicos estaban riéndose de él y Gabriel aún estaba asustado y con el corazón palpitante

Gabriel: Ah, ah, ah. *Gulp* ¡Trío de imbéciles! ¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A FLUTTERSHY?

En ese justo momento Fluttershy salió de la cocina con las chicas, ellas también se estaban riendo del infortunado muchacho, él solo salió de la cama algo asustado de que le pasara otra cosa más

Darkflash: Ha, ha, ha, ay pero que risa. Bueno, entonces ¿Nos vamos o qué?

Twilight: Pues claro, sólo preparen sus cosas y estaremos listos para esperar al tren a Appleloosa

Todos estaban preparando sus maletas, aunque solo iban a estar un par de días, querían abastecerse muy bien, ya sea con algo de ropa, juguetes, e incluso algo de comida, más por parte de Pinkie y Bell. Fluttershy se despedía de sus animales y de Ángel, las demás hacían lo mismo con sus mascotas y amigos. Darkflash sostenía un mapa enorme que representaba toda Appleloosa, estaba algo confundido

Darkflash: ¿Qué pasa si nos perdemos? Nos quedamos sin comida, sin agua y junto con dos inútiles

Dijo eso mirando a Bell y a Gabriel que compraban algunos recursos de comida

Happybell: Un hotdog de cebolla, ¡Mostaza extra!

Gabriel: Pero que asqueroso eres, una paleta de ajo por favor

Rápidamente la escena se volvió a Darkflash y a Twilight, Flash estaba haciendo una cara de repugnancia

Darkflash: ¡Guic!

Twilight: Tranquilo, hemos estado ahí antes

Darkflash: Pero no con ellos

Diciendo esto él se va, Great se ocupa de las maletas para llevarlas a la estación. Gabriel, aun comiendo su paleta de ajo se preocupaba de que todos estuvieran listos.

Gabriel: Muy bien ¿Todos listos? ¡Vayamos de aventura!

Greathammer: ¿Por qué te apesta el hocico amigo?

Después de algunos minutos, todos estaban esperando el tren que va hacia Appleloosa en total silencio y aburrimiento, de verdad es aburrido esperar el tren

Darkflash: ¿A esto le llamas "Aventura"?

Gabriel: Cállate

Spike: ¿No se suponía que el tren tendría que llegar hace una hora?

Twilight: Quizá se tardo un poco

Darkflash: ¿Un poco?

Dijo Flash con sarcasmo

Greathammer: ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan sarcástico?

Darkflash: No lo sé, esperar dos horas un tren no me anima mucho

Mientras todos hablaban unos a otros, Gabriel estaba aburrido con su casco en el mentón, lo único que tenía para entretenerse era tratar de mirarle el culo a Fluttershy (que supuestamente lo estaba haciendo sin voltear la cabeza) y ella estaba hablando con Pinkie Pie. Pero había algo más importante que mirar lo que tanto le gustaba… y que le pertenecía, había alguien en la otra estación del frente, no se le podía ver el color del pony, pero si se podía saber que tenía una gabardina negra y sucia, lo único de él que se podía ver era su mentón y sus labios marrones oscuros. Gabriel lo estaba viendo, y él podía sentir el miedo de un raro escalofrío en su espina dorsal por cada segundo que lo miraba detenidamente, y Gabriel pudo notar que ese pony le sonrió, y no puedo saber su expresión ya que tenía los ojos tapados.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Ya llegó el tren!

Justo en ese momento, el colorido tren llegó para abordar sus pasajeros, Gabriel se despegó de su mente y vio como el tren impedía mirar al pony de la túnica negra, él solamente se extrañó y subió al tren con los demás. Mientras Great guardaba las maletas, tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar a Twilight mientras todos trataban de escuchar en ese estrecho pasillo.

Greathammer: Entonces, repíteme. ¿Qué vamos a recoger en Appleloosa?

Twilight: Es una gema mágica, muy poderosa, la descubrieron en una de las minas de Appleloosa hace tres días. Después se dieron cuenta que fue una gema peligrosa si cae en malas manos

Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué hace? ¿Te convierte en pastel?

Happybell: Uuuy, yo te comería aunque fueras de chocolate amargo

Dijo el unicornio de narciso mordiendo suavemente su oreja, actuando como un perro a su hueso, ella se río a carcajadas

Twilight: No Pinkie, no te convierte en pastel. Y tampoco en un plátano Bell, antes de que preguntes. Esa gema, incrementa al máximo tus habilidades, sea cual sea

Rarity: Ay primor, yo no le veo nada malo a eso

Spike: Tiene razón, así todos seríamos más talentosos, sería algo bueno

Twilight: ¿Sería bueno que un mago despiadado se apodere de la gema y acabe con toda Equestria en un solo parpadeo?

Dijo esto acercándose a él casi aplastándole la cara, él dice con una voz apretada

Spike: No, creo que no

Ella se aparta rápidamente y se coloca a la cabeza de la fila

Twilight: ¡Bien! Espero que hayan entendido, llegaremos mañana por la mañana, busquen sus habitaciones, ¡Voy a ver qué hay de almuerzo!

Dijo esto gritando y corriendo por el tren con un tono infantil. Gabriel se le acerco a Fluttershy con una mirada pícara

Gabriel: Mmmm, espero que haya una suite para los dos en la noche, ya quiero que el tren nos ayude con sus movimientos, hehehe

Dijo lo último haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, en eso interrumpió el guía del tren que se tenía que asegurar que todos estuvieran a bordo y guardar las maletas (Aún no se el nombre de esa profesión, si quieren pueden decírmela en los comentarios)

Guía: Lo siento, pero aquí las habitaciones son separadas señor

Gabriel: ¿Qué quieres decir con "separadas"?

Dijo un poco nervioso y marcando la palabra entre comillas

Guía: Que aquí las habitaciones del tren se dividen por sexo, las potrancas en un lado y los ponys por el otro. –Mujeres y hombres separados-

Todos se quedaron pensando un momento, absortos en el guía, y solo Gabriel pudo responder algo decepcionante

Gabriel: Rayos.

En otro lado, Twilight buscaba el buffet de este tren y ver que hay para comer

Twilight: ¿Dónde estará? Quizá me la he pasado hace rato. Como sea, voy a seguir buscando de todas formas

Ella iba a cruzar un pasillo rojo, esos pasillos que están al lado de las ventanas de los trenes y que no conducen a los asientos de aquellos. Twilight aprovechó buscar un muffin en su cartera o mochila, sea lo que sea, volteando su cabeza hacia los adentrados del bolso. En eso, ella choca con otro pony sin haberse dado cuenta y el muffin se cayó al suelo rebotando, ella se sobó la frente mientras se trataba de disculpar.

Twilight: Ay, lo siento mucho, me distraje buscando mi…

Ella fue interrumpida por ella misma cuando vio a un pegaso de color negro oscuro y fuerte, pero no tan grueso como Greathammer, sino un poco más delgado que él. Él la veía con extrañeza y ella un poco absorta en sus ojos

Pegaso misterioso: Emm ¿Puedo ayudarle?

Twilight: Ehhh…bueno…yo

Él la interrumpió entregándole el muffin en el casco, ella se sonrojó y quiso mirar a otro lado, los dos quisieron pasar por el pasillo, pero era algo estrecho y entre disculpas se tocaron las narices sin darse cuenta provocando un sonrojo en los dos. Ella no pudo elegir otro momento donde la luz radiante del sol entraba por las ventanas para murmurarle su nombre.

Twilight: Soy Twilight Sparkle. ¿Quién es usted?

Rápidamente el pegaso misterioso la interrumpió apartándose de ella para quitarse el sonrojo, ella lo miro extrañada

Pegaso misterioso: Lo siento señorita, m-me tengo que ir

Dijo él tartamudeando y se apresuró en irse, ella quiso detenerlo pero lo hizo demasiado tarde para que él no lo escuchara

Twilight: Espera, aún no me dijiste tu…nombre.

Ella se decepcionó, pero a la vez se quedo pensando en ese chico, que apostaba que era uno o dos años mayor que ella, algo que a ella le gustaba mucho cada vez que lo pensaba.

Finalmente se hizo de noche, el tren aún andaba y las luces de este parpadeaban de vez en cuando por sus movimientos escandalosos. La mayoría de los pasajeros estaban durmiendo y cada pony y potranca de cada sexo estaban separados, pero eso no significaba que no podían divertirse. Las chicas, por su parte, estaban con las almohadas en sus pechos y hablando sobre sus amantes, menos Twilight, que estaba distraída viendo la el paisaje pasar por la ventana.

Rarity: Fluttershy, querida ¿Qué eliges? ¿Verdad o reto?

Fluttershy: Mmm, creo, elijo verdad

Rarity: Esta bien, ¿Qué tal lo hace Gabriel en la cama?

Ella se sonrojó como un tomate al sol mientras todas las chicas se reían con risas frenéticas, ella miró al piso y peino su cabello rosa con sus cascos para poder distraerse en algo más que sus pensamientos con su amado

Fluttershy: Mejor elijo reto

Rarity: Ok, entonces, te ordeno que me respondas como Gabriel lo hace

Ella se sonrojó aun más y decidió tapar su cara roja de vergüenza con la almohada

Rainbow Dash: Mi novio lo hace perfecto, él sabe el momento adecuado para llegar al clímax

Applejack: ¡Ha! Great es casi un bombero con esa "arma potente"

Todas se rieron con carcajadas fuertes en esa tal pijamada que hacían

Rarity: Mi Spiky es un amo, ya no puedo esperar cuando crezca más y más. Que envidia deben tener ustedes

La pegaso azulada tuvo la oportunidad de susurrarle al oído de Applejack entre risas

Rainbow Dash: _No quiero esperar a ver cómo serán los hijos jijiji_

Fluttershy: Oye Twilight ¿En qué piensas?

Dijo ella sacándola de sus pensamientos en la ventana

Twilight: En nada, Fluttershy, no te preocupes

Applejack: ¿Te sucede algo terroncito?

Twilight: No, nada, solamente vi a un chico y nada más que eso

Rarity: Uuu, cuéntanos como era querubín

Exaltó ella emocionada

Twilight: No, no les interesara

Rainbow volando hacia Twilight la llevo consigo hacia el círculo de amigas

Applejack: Dinos como es corazoncito, apuesto que debe ser lindo ¿O me equívoco?

Ella se sonroja un poco

Twilight: Bueno, es del tren, lo vi hace unas horas; es de un color negro oscuro y fortachón, pero a la vez esbelto, tiene unos ojos marrones muy oscuros como su melena ¡Ah! Y es un pegaso

Fluttershy: Creo que no lo he visto por aquí Twilight

Rarity: A mí no me suena amiga

Rainbow Dash: Quizá te estás imaginando cosas por estar tan sola

Applejack le dio un empujón con su codo en señal de disgusto

Twilight: Puede ser, ya no me importa eso

Dijo ella con una sonrisa gloriosa y de esperanza

En el otro lado del tren, los chicos también se divertían por su parte, claro que no por maquillarse y en fiestas de pijamada como las chicas, si no de otra forma peculiar.

Darkflash estaba con una linterna en su mentón y las luces apagadas del tren provocaban un buen escalofrío en todos los ponys, que Gabriel y Spike estaban tapados con sus sabanas y temblando como miedosos, mientras que Great estaba de una forma normal sentado en su almohada sin ninguna cara diferente a la suya; solo que Bell estaba con las pezuñas en sus labios y con una cara aterrada mirando a Flash muy aterrado. Dark flash estaba bailando sus cascos al son de que contaba la historia para darle más énfasis a los pobres chicos

Darkflash: …Y de pronto, el tipo de la gabardina negra arranca el brazo del pony con un hacha, como un pan, y luego le dio el miembro mutilado a sus perros.

Happybell: Creo que acabo de hacerme pis

Greathammer: ¿Ya podemos dormir?

Spike: S-sí, ya es muy tarde y debemos estar preparados para mañana en Appleloosa

Gabriel: Ok chicos, durmámonos ahora que podemos (Además, quiero ir a alguna parte cuando todos estén dormidos) Hehehehe

Darkflash: ¿Por qué te ríes?

Gabriel: Ehh, nada, me acorde de un chiste de Happybell

Darkflash: …Estas muy loco amigo, buenas noches a todos

Los demás (Unísono): ¡Buenas noches!

-MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE-

Gabriel abro los ojos, estuvo unos segundos con las orejas levantadas para percatarse de que todos estuvieran dormidos con sus respiraciones lentas y pasivas, finalmente, él se levantó de la forma más lenta y callada posible, para él era algo difícil, siempre crea desastres a la hora de ser silencioso. Para asegurarse, se fue de cuclillas frente a todos que estaban durmiendo en sus camas, menos Bell que estaba durmiendo en el suelo, solo con una manta y su dragón de peluche. Gabriel se aseguró de ir silencioso frente a Happybell, cuando se sintió seguro de escapar de sus sueños, sintió que algo lo atrapó en el tobillo, volteó hacía abajo para darse cuenta de que Bell lo estaba atrapando, pero no estaba despierto, estaba deambulando creyendo que la pata de Gabriel era su peluche, Bell se acurrucaba con esa pata mientras que Gabriel intentaba zafarse, incluso para hacerlo, le pegaba patadas en el hocico y en los ojos, a tal punto de dejar la pata adentro de su boca

Gabriel: Ya déjame, maldita sea

Murmuraba él solo contra los sueños de Bell, hasta que finalmente, se zafó de los abrazos de Bell, sólo para ser adelantado por la inercia y chocar ruidosamente su mentón contra la puerta metálica del tren. Para suerte de el pobre chico, no despertó a nadie, se rio en una forma silenciosa, abrió la puerta de la habitación para encontrarse con Great en cascos cruzados, Gabriel se asustó de una forma horrible pero a la vez, sigilosa, él le murmuro con nerviosismo

Gabriel: ¡Great! Yo, yo, yo solo quería ir al baño, sí, solamente tenía ganas si, y bueno-

Greathammer: Si te metes en problemas, no me metas a mí ¿Sí?

Gabriel: Ok amigo

El pony de azul le sonrió y quiso seguir con su camino a la tibia cama

Greathammer: Ve por ella amigo

El chico marrón sonrió en una forma victoriosa y celebró con un "Sí" silencioso. Gabriel siguió su camino con la espalda baja para que nadie lo viera, el tren estaba con todas las luces apagadas en todos los vagones, apenas las luces amarillas de afuera que seguía a la vez al tren, eso no ayudaba mucho a la vista de nuestro querido amigo. Él pudo oír unos pasos cerca suyo, caminó un poco más rápido para evitarlo, pero esos pasos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, y notó muy tarde, que esos pasos se hacían más sonoros al notar que se acercaba al desconocido, lo notó tarde porque medio segundo después chocó con ese pony

Gabriel: Uh, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, no le avise al guía del tren por favor

Dijo él desesperado porque no lo echaran del tren así nomas

Fluttershy: ¿Gabriel? ¿Eres tú?

Murmuró ella con su pequeña voz de ángel, Gabriel se calmó de poco a poco viendo su hermoso rostro amarillo con las luces de afuera que combinaban con su cuerpo

Gabriel: ¿Fluttershy? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Fluttershy: Solo…bueno, solo…quería verte

Murmuró ella en una forma tan baja que su chico no pudo oírla

Gabriel: ¿Qué?

Fluttershy: ¡Quería verte!

Gritó ella de una forma brusca y de poco esperar, Gabriel le tapó la boca con su casco para callarla y asegurarse de que nadie viniera a verlos, él quitó su casco de sus finos labios lentamente

Gabriel: Bueno, para serte sincera, yo también quería verte, me sentía muy solo allí

Fluttershy: Yo igual, por eso quería verte y pasar un rato contigo

El pony marrón cambio su cara de miedo y nervios de que los pillarán, a un rostro de lujuria y romanticismo al ver a su amada sudada y con el cabello enredado en su cara y ojos, él le susurró como si alguien los estuviera escuchando

Gabriel: Hey ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la otra vez, cuando nos subimos al tren?

Ella pensó un momento mientras sus rostros se acercaban cada segundo más, hasta que notó lo que estaba pensando su amado, ella dio un suspiro de susto

Fluttershy: Ah, pero Gabriel, nos pueden descubrir

Gabriel: Si lo hacemos sin ruido yo creo que no

Él empezó a besar su cuello lento y tranquilo, le gustaba mucho que ella gimiera con una pizca de miedo mientras al mismo tiempo ella trataba de retenerlo y empujarlo con una fuerza inútil, pero no podía negarse que le gustaba

Fluttershy: Gabo, y-yo no sé si esto sea t-totalmente seguro, yo creo que-

Ella fue interrumpida por el beso del chico marrón, su lengua danzaba al son de sus labios, la de Fluttershy no se movía por el miedo y la intranquilidad. Su hombre, para rematar, movió unos de sus cascos en su clítoris para estremecerla, ella casi grita pero se interrumpió así misma tapando su boca con su casco, que luego fue interrumpida nuevamente por el beso del chico, ella correspondió sumisa a sus encantos eróticos, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente mientras las pupilas se orbitaban hacía arriba en señal de excitación, y sus mejillas se hacían cada vez más rojas al llegar al rojo vivo, ella lo abrazó con sus brazos mientras que Gabriel la acorralaba con la esquina del tren y ella se sentía atrapada entre algo tibio y rígido que la podía proteger de cualquier cosa. Gabriel la levantó contra la pared helada, ella gimió, pero se calmó más cuando el chico le lamía su pecho de algodón y lo mordía de vez en cuando. Fluttershy notó que el mentón de Gabriel estaba rojo y malherido, producto del golpe en la puerta anteriormente

Fluttershy: ¿Qué te paso ahí?

Murmuró ella sonrojada

El chico sacó sus labios del mentón de Fluttershy, vio su mentón rojo e hinchado por el golpe anterior

Gabriel: Nada, solo me golpee con la puerta torpemente

Fluttershy: Déjame ver

Ella levanto su mentón y él respondió tímidamente, lo vio por unos instantes volteándolo hacia todos lados

Fluttershy: Ya sé cómo mejorarte

Ella se acercó a su mentón para chuparlo y lamerlo para que estuviera mejor, el chico gimió y a la vez se excitaba

Ella lo beso con lujuria y pasión y la saliva de sus bocas se rebalsaba tanto que las gotas caían en el piso alfombrado, Gabriel rozó su verga en el estomago de Fluttershy entibiándola más y más, el chico no espero y metió su miembro en la vagina de Fluttershy, ella gimió lo más sigilosa que pudo, su vagina estaba goteando de excitación, Gabriel la movía a una velocidad media, las luces que iban y venían hacían un ambiente romántico. El tren se movió de una forma repentina, provocando que el miembro de Gabriel se metiera con fuerza, ella por casi grita de dolor si no se hubiera tapado la boca, su amado le preguntó preocupado

Gabriel: ¿Estás bien?

Fluttershy: N-no te preocupes, además, así está mejor

Él prosiguió, tratando de moverse al ritmo de la velocidad del tren, ella trataba de no gritar o gemir fuerte para que nadie los escuchara, cuando estuvo a punto de gritar, Gabriel la calló y la calmó besándola con fuerza y acorralándola aún más. Rápidamente ya estaban llegando al clímax y él se quería correr dentro de su amada, que reposaba en su hombro sudando y gimiendo con silencio. Gabriel ya llegaba completamente al clímax y podía ver que su amada también iba a llegar, pero él tuvo la mala suerte de mirar un segundo hacía el otro lado, vio nuevamente al pony misterioso de la capucha oscura, sentado tranquilamente en un asiento del vagón, Gabriel lo miraba aún al movimiento con su amada que ella no notaba esa oscura presencia. Él estaba asustado, pero aun se movía, el pony de la capucha se empezaba a reír maliciosamente y le decía lentamente

Pony misterioso: ¿Te estás divirtiendo? Gabriel

Él se cayó por el susto que le dio, todo eso mientras sus fluidos caían sobre el piso y el abdomen de Fluttershy, ella también cayó bruscamente sobre el piso. Fluttershy, en vez de estar enojada y molesta por dejarla caer e interrumpir bruscamente el clímax, estaba preocupada y asustada por ver a Gabriel jadeando de una forma acelerada

Fluttershy: ¿Gabriel? ¿Estás bien?

Dijo ella mientras se acercaba asustada, él tragó saliva y vio nuevamente al asiento rojo, solo para ver nada ni a nadie

Gabriel: Nada, creí ver a alguien y no era nada

Ella se calmó al ver que su esposo se calmaba también, lo beso en la frente de una forma tierna y luego tragó el semen en su abdomen para verlo sexi y calmar más al chico, algo que le funcionó

Fluttershy: Quizá necesitas descansar, me voy a la cama, nos vemos pajarito

Dijo ella bostezando y yéndose a la cama para descansar, él la vio relajado y enamorado de su ser

Gabriel: Buenas noches…mariposita

Pero, aún no estaba seguro de que fue lo que vio allí, quizás estaba confuso y cansado o retardado por el golpe de la puerta…o quizás no, nadie sabe, puede ser que después él sepa sobre todo esto que pasa con tanta extrañeza.


End file.
